LOS SECRETOS DEL SEDUCTOR
by samirasama cullen
Summary: Su frágil matrimonio fue convenido por un obscuro secreto... y su amante francesa, seducida en nombre de su patria...ADAPT.
1. Prefacio

_Ohaio girls!_

_Heme aquí de nuevo, trayendoles una historia llena de obscuras maquinaciones, drama, emoción, pero sobre todo amor…_

_Mucho, mucho amor._

_¡Quiero agradecer a todas mis lectoras por seguir conmigo, al pie del cañon…!_

_Esta historia me llego al corazón y lo primero que pensé es: Tengo que compartirla._

_Gracias por las recomendaciones para el titulo. Espero que el elegido refleje la esencia de esta novela… y le haga justicia a la trama._

_Ya saben… los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer….y la trama a su autora original… cuyo nombre, revelaré al final… _

_Un besote!_

_Matta ne!_

_Samirasama Cullen._

* * *

><p><strong>Los secretos del Seductor<strong>

Prefacio.

_Arruinada por los planes de su malvado hermano James, Isabella Swan se encuentra desesperada hasta que le ofrecen como salvación un matrimonio. _

_Además este es con un granuja encantador que viene acompañado de una infame amante francesa. Bella acepta, pero está determinada a tratar este matrimonio arreglado con tranquila dignidad. _

_Una vez que ella se reúne con Edward Cullen, no sólo, la confianza en su capacidad de proceder fue sacudida. No sólo él estremece sus sentidos y toca su corazón, sino que ella vislumbra un problema y el dolor que se esconde bajo su tranquilo exterior._

_Edward en efecto está preocupado. _

_Comprometido a servir a su país seduciendo a una espía francesa para poder descubrir sus secretos, entonces es persuadido por su hermano para casarse con la mujer que el conde ha arruinado. _

_¿Incluso dependía de sus legendarias habilidades con las mujeres para realizar esta tarea? _

_Para asistirle, reúne otra vez al grupo de camaradas que comenzó algunos años antes, la Manada de los Lobos, pero hasta ellos no pueden proteger a Bella y Edward de los oscuros complots tejidos alrededor de ellos. _

_Complots que amenazan no sólo su frágil matrimonio sino también sus vidas._


	2. La noche de Maquiavelo

**_Nada es mío, tan sólo el placer del adaptar._**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1: La noche de Maquiavelo.<strong>

Isabella Swan yacía en la gran cama y temblaba. En la habitación no había ningún fuego encendido y hacía un frío que no era normal a finales de abril. La ventana ajustaba mal, se movía dejando entrar una corriente de aire frío y húmedo; pero no era ese el motivo de sus temblores. La razón eran los ruidos que llegaban de los pisos inferiores de la casa de su hermano. Golpes, canciones a gritos y risueños chillidos femeninos hablaban de algún tipo de perversión.

Había sido lo mismo casi cada noche, durante los dos meses que llevaba viviendo en la angosta casa de Forks. Los días eran poco mejores, ya que la vivienda estaba siempre sucia y con el aire viciado de la velada anterior, y los criados eran desaliñados e insolentes.

Isabella añoraba su hogar, Phoenix en Arizona. Allí la había abandonado su hermano James, hasta que finalmente vendió la casa para hacer frente a sus deudas. La verdad es que no había sido una vida de lujos, ya que sólo tres criados habían aceptado recibir el mezquino salario que pagaba James. Les había proporcionado tan poco dinero para mantener el lugar que se habían visto obligados a comer lo que podían cultivar, y a remendar y arreglar el viejo edificio como podían.

Pero era un lugar tranquilo y era libre. Libre para leer en la biblioteca, pasear por el campo y visitar a los vecinos a los que conocía de toda la vida. Aquí, en Forks, no había ningún libro que una dama pudiera leer, ningún parque comparable al campo, y ningún amigo.

A veces estaba tentada a volver corriendo a Phoenix y vivir de la caridad de los amigos, pero no podía. Por expreso deseo de su padre, si abandonaba la "protección" de su hermano antes de cumplir los veinticinco años, perdería su herencia. Eso a él le alegraría ya que, como bien sabía ella, había malgastado la mayor parte de su propio patrimonio.

Un chillido particularmente estridente hizo que Isabella se acurrucase más y se tapara con las mantas hasta las orejas. La escasez de dinero de su hermano no parecía ser suficiente para que moderara su hospitalidad. ¿Iba a poder ella aguantar esto durante dos años más hasta que tuviera el control de sus cosas? Era poco probable que pudiera oponerse a James, quien engañaba a la gente con facilidad, incluso a sus padres, y era experto en manipular a Isabella implicándola en situaciones donde estaba en desventaja.

Tenía que admitir que si James había vendido la propiedad en el campo sólo para tenerla bajo su discutible protección, había tenido éxito.

Por delante de su puerta se oyó el sonido de unos pasos acompañados de unas tontas risitas bajas. Isabella se tranquilizó al saber que estaba a salvo del libertinaje, levantándose de la cama para comprobar que tanto la puerta que daba al pasillo como la del vestidor contiguo estaban bien cerradas. Sonrió ante sus temores. Esa puerta llevaba cerrada tanto tiempo que incluso la llave se había perdido.

Al mismo tiempo, sabía que lo más sensato era tomar todas las precauciones. Aunque estuviera segura de que había un límite a lo que era capaz de hacer su hermano para conseguir la herencia de ella, lo cierto es que cada vez estaba más desesperado. Indudablemente, sus deudas iban en aumento.

James la había arrinconado dos días antes para felicitarla por haber recibido una petición de matrimonio para ella.

—¿Quién puede haberse interesado en mí? —había preguntado con sorpresa— No conozco a nadie.

—Vamos, vamos, querida hermana —había respondido con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. De cuando en cuando te he presentado a mis invitados, cuando no te escapabas por timidez.

—No era timidez —contestó Isabella cortante—, si no las náuseas que me dominaban, hermano.

Él se rió. Esa era su respuesta a las situaciones desagradables.

—Eres demasiado especial para ser una dama a punto de quedarte para vestir santos, Bella. Tienes veintitrés años ya, lo cual significa que eres demasiado mayor, y aún así te estoy dando una oportunidad. ¿Cómo crees que vas a ser una dama?

—Soy una dama —replicó ella—. Y te repito, hermano, que entre tus conocidos no hay ningún caballero.

—Querida, un conde no tiene necesidad alguna de ser un caballero. Lord Laurent Da Revin está deseando cortejarte.

¡Laurent Da Revin! Isabella se estremeció sólo con pensar en él. Era el peor de los amigos de su hermano, si es que podía llamarse así. Era la encarnación del mal. Después de todo, James solo tenía veinticinco años, era egoísta por naturaleza y malicioso, pero nada más. Había sido Laurent Da Revin, o al menos eso le parecía a Isabella, quien había llevado la depravación a su vida, en forma de borracheras, drogas provenientes de Oriente y otros vicios.

—Nunca me casaré con Lord Laurent Da Revin —había dicho absolutamente convencida. Antes prefería morir.

—¡Que arrogante! —se había burlado él, pero ella notó que estaba desconcertado. Deseaba que ese matrimonio se realizara—. Lord Laurent Da Revin siempre obtiene lo que desea, Bella, y se sentiría mucho más inclinado a ser bondadoso si accedieras de buen grado.

—No sabe lo que es la bondad. Escúchame bien, James, la respuesta es no y seguirá siendo no, hagas lo que hagas. ¡Jamás me obligarás a caer tan bajo!

Ahora se echó a temblar por el desafío que había lanzado. Había sido una temeridad, pero por miedo; miedo a Laurent Da Revin con su cuerpo cadavérico, sus labios húmedos y sus ojos de serpiente. Incluso olía como un cadáver. Se estremeció al pensar en él. Era preferible vivir bajo la dudosa protección de James.

Un golpe la sacó de sus pensamientos, asustándola.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy Vicky, Miss Isabella. Le traigo una bebida caliente, madame. No hay quien pueda dormir por aquí.

La voz llegaba tenue desde detrás de la puerta cerrada. Victoria era nueva en la casa. Era joven, bonita y puede que maliciosa, pero había tratado a Isabella con respeto y pensó que lo de la bebida caliente era una buena idea. La chica tenía razón. La posibilidad de dormir en las siguientes horas era muy remota.

Isabella caminó a través de la alfombra raída, estremeciendose a causa del frío incluso con su grueso camisón de franela, y abrió la puerta cautelosamente. Allí sólo estaba la criada, con el cabello rojo ligeramente despeinado y una taza tapada en la mano.

—Gracias, Vicky —dijo Isabella cogiendo la taza—. Muy amable por tu parte —intentó devolver el favor—. Te aconsejo que no vuelvas abajo.

La muchacha se ruborizó pero le dirigió una mirada de descaro.

—Tengo que obedecer al amo —replicó. Su acento demostraba que había vivido en el campo hasta hacía poco y que había ido a la ciudad en busca de mejores oportunidades.

Isabella asintió.

—Entonces ve. Gracias de todos modos —se compadecía de Victoria. Cuando pasara lo inevitable se vería puesta en la calle para que se buscara la vida como pudiera. Sin embargo, lo único que Isabella podía hacer era advertirla. Cerró cuidadosamente la puerta antes de apresurarse a volver bajo las mantas.

La cama estaba acogedoramente cálida después del frío ambiente, y el aroma de la leche especiada le levantó el ánimo. Se la bebió a sorbos. Le pareció que que llevaba un poco de ron, estaba demasiado dulce para su gusto, pero era tranquilizante y se la bebió toda. Volvió a acurrucarse bajo las sábanas.

La bebida la había relajado, y no tardó en dormitar, menos molesta por los sonidos del piso de abajo. No estaba segura de haberse quedado dormida, cuando un ruido penetró en su conciencia.

El sonido de una cerradura.

Alguien estaba hurgando en la cerradura.

La puerta del vestidor, que llevaba mucho tiempo sin usarse, chirrió al abrirse.

Para su horror, Isabella vio que parecía tener paralizados los miembros y el cerebro embotado. Tenía la visión turbia aunque parpadeara para aclararla. Y lo que era todavía peor, sólo podía concentrarse en un punto a la vez y eso con un gran esfuerzo. Luchó por incorporarse un poco y vio a la criada, Victoria, acercándose a ella.

—Lo que le pasa es que no está cómoda con esa trenza, Miss —murmuró Victoria con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras sus dedos empezaban a trabajar.

A Isabella le hubiera gustado oponerse, pero era demasiado esfuerzo. Si se dormía con el pelo suelto, a la mañana siguiente estaría muy enredado. La doncella sólo intentaba ser amable pero, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo con los botones del camisón?

Victoria la obligó a tumbarse de nuevo, con cuidado.

—Eso es, Miss. Así está mejor.

Isabella permitió, agradecida, que el sueño la reclamara otra vez.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el bullicioso salón de abajo, a un hombre ajeno a los juegos de James Swan, la noche también le parecía una pesadilla.<p>

Anthony Masen, Lord Cullen, tan sólo había pretendido pasar una velada tranquila en Forks, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir, se topó con —era la única forma de expresarlo— con Swan y algunos de sus camaradas que estaban celebrando el final de Napoleón y la vuelta del Bourbon. No había encontrado forma de librarse de ellos sin usar la violencia. No era un hombre violento, y después de todo, Swan y él habían estudiado en Darmouth, aunque nunca le cayó bien.

Aunque permitió que le arrastraran hasta la casa de Swan, una ojeada a los reunidos allí, decidió largarse cuanto antes. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, se encontró con un espíritu afín, un francés tan interesado en la porcelana china y en el arte como él mismo. El tiempo fue pasando mientras hablaban del tema y bebían una gran cantidad de vino.

Estudiaron los artículos que Monsieur Webber había traído para que los viera Sir James. Sólo más tarde se le ocurrió a lord Cullen preguntarse el motivo por el cual un ignorante cargado de deudas, como era el caso de Swan, estaba interesado en valiosas obras de arte.

Sir James se reunió con ambos. Cogió un elegante caballo de jade.

—Precioso, ¿no le parece, Cullen?

—Exquisito —a lord Cullen le pareció que el adjetivo no le había salido con la fuerza deseada. Temió estar ligeramente mareado; cosa de lo más insólita, ya que no bebía en exceso.

—Tanto como un ágil muchacho, ¿no De Cullen? —la pregunta la hizo lord Laurent Da Revin, un ser repugnante. Un escalofrío de temor recorrió a lord Cullen. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con que era el foco de un montón de miradas malévolas. Incluso monsieur Webber sonreía con cinismo.

Se encontró con que su cerebro parecía incapaz de pensar con su rapidez habitual. Encontrar una respuesta ingeniosa estaba lejos de su alcance.

—No —contestó refugiándose en ser conciso.

—Puede que tenga usted razón —dijo amablemente lord Laurent Da Revin —. Algunos de esos encantadores jóvenes son de una belleza incomparable, ¿verdad? —Se inclinó hacia delante de manera confidencial—. Como los que hay en cierta casa de Denali Street.

Lord Cullen luchó para impedir que el pánico saliera a flote. Lo que estaban sugiriendo era la mayor de las ofensas, y aunque su rango le protegiera, jamás podría soportar el escándalo.

Al parecer no podía pensar adecuadamente… y lo más alarmante era la sensación de que un extraño había invadido su mente y le decía que nada de eso tenía importancia. ¡Seguro que no sólo estaba notando los efectos del vino!

Se levantó decididamente con intención de marcharse y se confirmaron sus sospechas. Todavía tenía un control razonablemente de sus músculos; era su cerebro lo que funcionaba mal. Cuando Swan le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, se encontró a si mismo acompañándole sin oponer resistencia.

—No sea usted tímido, querido amigo. Mire, tenemos a alguien especial para usted.

Lord Cullen se encontró cara a cara con el atractivo joven que había conocido recientemente en la mencionada casa de Denali Street.

El muchacho tenía unos ojos negros notablemente grandes enmarcados con largas pestañas y todavía conservaba la capacidad de ruborizarse. El joven Eleazar sonrió con un placer aparentemente genuino, el mismo que atrajo al conde al principio, pero, haciendo un esfuerzo, lord Cullen consiguió no responder. El terror le heló el corazón.

—Me temo que se equivoca, Swan —anunció, agradeciendo el haber podido controlar un poco su errática mente—. A mi me gustan las mujeres. Ya sabe que he estado casado.

—Le pido disculpas, Cullen —Sir James parecía bastante contrito mientras ambos se apartaban del desconcertado joven—. ¡Me han informado mal! Tan sólo deseaba hacerle un favor ya que usted ha tenido a bien disfrutar de mi hospitalidad. Debo compensarle —barbotó—. ¡Ya sé! Tengo a una dama encantadora subiendo las escaleras, una virgen nada menos, esperando nerviosa para proporcionarme placer. Se la cedo —miró a su alrededor para anunciar su generosidad a la atestada habitación. Recibió una estentórea aclamación.

Lord Cullen sintió que estaba en el infierno, rodeado de sonrisas; las parpadeantes luces proporcionaban una expresión macabra a los burlones rostros rodeados por el humo del fuego y las velas.

Su cerebro estaba recobrando de nuevo el control. Lo único que deseaba era irse.

—Es usted demasiado amable. No es necesario. Estoy seguro…

—Nada de eso, querido amigo. Me sentiré estafado si no lo hace —Sir James le estaba dirigiendo hacia la puerta—. Después de todo, estos caballeros podrían tomarse a mal lo que he dicho antes. Si le sirve bien a la mujer, ¿qué van a poder decir? Venga, por favor.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó una voz—. Muestre lo que tiene. No me gustaría creer que he estado bebiendo con un jugador de backgammon.

—Ya lo ve —dijo Sir James afligido—. Y todo por mi culpa. Demuéstreles que están equivocados, querido Cullen y le obsequiaré este hermoso caballo que es el causante de todo el problema —cogió el caballo y lo mantuvo en alto tentadoramente—. Tan exquisito como una ágil mujer, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Sí, desde luego —sólo pretendía estar de acuerdo con la definición pero se encontró siendo conducido por el salón sin oponer resistencia. Parecía ser lo más fácil. Podía hacerlo. Su breve matrimonio había servido al menos para demostrárselo. El jade era magnífico. Se merecía estar en una casa mejor que esa…

Isabella recobró el conocimiento cuando otro ruido penetró en su entorpecido cerebro. Trató de enfocar la vista. Moviéndose bajo la luz de una sola vela goteante, estaban mirándola su hermano y un extraño. Este último era alto, pálido y delgado. Tanto él como su hermano parecían estar en el otro extremo de un tunel muy largo. Era raro, ya que sabía que su dormitorio era bastante pequeño. Vio con horror que lord Laurent Da Revin también aparecía en escena.

Oyó sus voces como si vinieran de lejos. Intentó hablar pero le fue imposible.

—Ahí la tiene —dijo la voz de su hermano, articulando mal a causa de la bebida—. Una dulce virgen. Estoy seguro de que estará usted impaciente por demostrarle al Capitán Vulturi que es usted un hombre de verdad. Y además está el caballo. Demuéstreselo con la mujerzuela y ganará el jade ¿eh? ¡Eso ha estado bien! ¡Ganar el jade! ¡Ja! —le entró una risa de borracho—. Si falla… bueno, esa no es la cuestión ¿verdad?

Su hermano se tambaleó hacia delante, o quizá fue que a Isabella le pareció inclinarse sobre las columnas de la cama. Tenía la corbata floja y el cuello de la camisa completamente torcido. Cuando asomó la cabeza, su rostro liso y redondo, pareció de repente grotescamente grande y deformado. Vio la expresión malévola de triunfo en sus ojos y gimió ligeramente.

—No parece… muy dispuesta —dijo con dificultad el segundo hombre, acercándose. Después de todo no era tan alto, y tenía unas manos estrechas y cara de santo, ¿o se trataba de nuevo de su visión? Era un sueño de lo más extraño.

—Son los nervios. Es virgen. Ya se lo he dicho. No tema, está muy dispuesta. Vamos, chica —ordenó James—. ¡Si has cambiado de idea, levántate de ahí y no vuelvas!

Isabella, enferma de terror, estiró cada uno de sus músculos para levantarse de la cama. Si era necesario saldría lentamente de ese dormitorio y de esa casa. Se dio cuenta de que el único efecto que obtuvo fue el de adelantar su delgado cuerpo en una parodia de la invitación de una ramera, con el pelo largo castaño, enredado a su alrededor y el camisón aflojado dejando vislumbrar seductoramente su pecho.

Lord Laurent Da Revin avanzó y rió por lo bajo mientras le bajaba más el camisón con los ojos brillantes.

—¡Eso es preciosa mía! No defraudes al elegante caballero, pero no te preocupes; si él no te sirve bien, hay un montón abajo que lo harán. Te pagarán por la mañana —tanto él como su hermano se rieron ruidosamente y desaparecieron de su vista.

Los brazos de Isabella cedieron. Se desplomó sobre la cama mientras su violador le aflojaba la ropa.

Surgió encima de ella, con aspecto huraño a la débil luz de la vela. Intentó hablar pero la lengua parecía haberse vuelto enorme.

—¡Por favor! —dijo debilmente.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —murmuró él echando hacia atrás la ropa de la cama. El aire helado la golpeó convenciéndola de que la pesadilla era realidad. El horror se apoderó de ella, aclarando su mente. Volvió a intentar moverse.

Él miró muy serio su camisón.

—¿Esta es la nueva moda entre las putas? ¡Dios Todopoderoso! —empezó a hurgar en los botones y ella levantó una mano para detenerle.

Él se la apartó.

—Lo haré yo —entonces rasgó la ropa raída de arriba abajo.

Isabella sintió que se hundía en un profundo agujero de oscuridad y le dio la bienvenida.

—¡Pareces una maldita muñeca de trapo, mujerzuela! Vamos, gánate la paga. ¡Complace a los hombres! —unos punzantes golpes en sus mejillas la sacaron de la oscuridad, pero era incapaz de moverse. Le separaron las piernas y la oscuridad que se cernía sobre su mente volvió a apoderarse de ella. Un peso se asentó sobre ella. Oyó que alguien murmuraba una maldición y luego escapó al olvido.

Un terrible dolor le devolvió parcialmente la consciencia. Oyó un grito sordo y comprendió que provenía de ella misma. Abrió los ojos e intentó implorar compasión. Durante un terrible momento vio la cara jadeante de quien iba a atormentar sus pesadillas durante los meses siguientes. Luego regresó la oscuridad y lo hizo para quedarse…

Isabella no fue consciente del buen humor que demostró su hermano cuando entregó la valiosa talla de jade acompañada de serias disculpas. Tampoco oyó la conversación que se desarrolló entre lord Laurent Da Revin y él cuando lord Cullen se hubo marchado.

—Es una lástima que no admitiera sus verdaderas inclinaciones —murmuró sir James—. Hubiera sido un reclutamiento útil.

—Encontraremos otros —dijo lord Da Revin serenamente.

—Me sorprende que le permitieras ese placer —Sir James señaló la cama—. Cualquier puta hubiera servido.

Lord Da Revin se adelantó y oprimió un pezón desnudo entre sus cadavéricos y lascivos dedos. El cuerpo tumbado sobre la cama permaneció inerte.

—¿Qué diversión puede haber en esto? Antes de esta noche mi única opción era poseerla drogada como está ahora o con violencia, y soy demasiado viejo para esos juegos. Pero me da la sensación de que mañana vas a encontrarla más dispuesta a considerar mi oferta de matrimonio. Cuando sea mi esposa y sea dueña de su mente, entonces será cuando obtendré placer. Disfrutaré mas de su odio cuanto más obligada se vea a ocultarlo. Y todavía podemos sacar alguna ventaja de lo que ha sucedido esta noche. Nuestro líder siempre encuentra algo útil en las situaciones más inesperadas —tapó a Isabella con una sábana—. Cuida bien de mi prometida, Swan —dijo con una sonrisa helada—. Vendré mañana con el anillo.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche, en París, Edward Masen, hermano de lord Cullen, se arrodillaba al lado del cuerpo de un inglés al que conocía. Se dio cuenta al instante de que no se podía hacer nada por él. Había visto a muchos hombres morir y sabía que la áspera respiración de Erick Yorkie y los irregulares latidos de su corazón, indicaban que no iba a durar mucho. También había perdido demasiada sangre.<p>

Edward viajaba de regreso a su casa en Ingleterra procedente de la India, y había aprovechado la excusa de la abdicación de Napoleón para visitar París, ciudad que durante toda su vida había estado prohibida para los ingleses. Se había quedado varias semanas por distintas razones, una de ellas la idea de que, esta vez, cuando llegara a casa lo haría para quedarse. Le pareció normal tomarse un descanso antes de tomar una decisión tan trascendental, y teniendo en cuenta la emoción de los tiempos que se vivían en la capital francesa no creía que sus "allegados" fueran a molestarse.

No estaba muy seguro de cómo había conseguido a sus tres acompañantes: Riley Biers se había unido a él en Poona; a Michael Newton —apodado Mike— le habían recogido en Cape; y Ben Cheney, un viejo compañero de viaje, se reunió con ellos en Italia. Ben llevaba tiempo con él, pero Edward sabía que para los otros dos, él era su pasaporte a casa. Riley estaba debilitado por las fiebres contraídas en la India y Mike era un marinero que había perdido el brazo derecho. Ambos se habían convertido en leales criados. Edward esperaba que lo fueran un poco menos una vez en su tierra, ya que le resultaba embarazoso.

Se había topado con Erick Yorkie tres días antes. Conocía ligeramente al joven y se había alegrado de disfrutar un par de tardes en su compañía. Erick era uno de los nuevos diplomáticos que habían sido enviados a Paris, y a Edward le daba la sensación de que no estaba tan preocupado por las negociaciones de paz como por seguir la pista de los simpatizantes de Bonaparte. Parecía algo sin importancia ahora que el emperador había abdicado y enviado a Elba, pero los gobiernos eran famosos por su suspicacia.

Lo que Edward desde luego no se esperaba era darse de lleno con la violencia en compañía del regordete y plácido joven. Había acudido a las habitaciones de Erick para jugar unas manos al piquet y se lo había encontrado así.

Pobre Erick. Extendió una mano y echó hacia atrás el pelo del moribundo.

Erick abrió los ojos, pero Edward estaba seguro de que apenas veía.

—Erick, soy Edward. No te muevas. Iré a buscar ayuda —iba a ser inútil, pero tenía que decirlo. Los ojos se cerraron otra vez, pero los labios se movieron.

—Tres. Fué Tres… Diles…

—Se lo diré —prometió Edward, y lanzó una conjetura—. ¿La embajada?

Erick sonrió ligeramente, jadeó, y murió.

Edward sintió la pena y la rabia que se apoderaban de él. La muerte era demasiado definitiva. Donde un momento antes se encontraba un hombre ahora sólo había un cadáver. En realidad, Erick Yorkie había sido un desconocido, pero era un joven agradable con toda la vida por delante. Edward lamentaba no saber quién se la había arrebatado, quién le había disparado, sin piedad alguna, dos tiros en el pecho. Y por qué.

Lo menos que podía hacer era llevar el mensaje a la embajada.

Tres.

¿Estaba Erick hablando en francés?

En ese idioma tres significaba _Muy_.

¿O acaso se trataba de un nombre?

Puede que alguien lo supiera y pudiera hacer algo para dar con el asesino de Erick Yorkie.


	3. Una mentira piadosa

Ohaio girls!

Heme aqui de nuevo! Me fui de vacaciones ... mil disculpas por no actualizar en estos dias, pero a decir verdad la compu y yo siempre nos divorciamos en estas fechas... jojo...

Le traigo el segundo capitulo de esta apasionante historia, que nos transporta a una epoca maravillosa, llena de romance e intrigas...

La maldad de James solo ha iniciado, pero esto va mas alla de un simple juego de borrachos. La realidad es aún peor.

Muchas de ustedes se jalaran los pelos conmigo y maldeciran hasta quedarse calvas... pero creanme que nada en esta vida es al azar... Todo tiene un propósito.

Mil gracias por su apoyo incondicional! No seria nada, sin ustedes!

Un besote y disfruten!

Matta ne!

**_Nada es mío, tan sólo el placer del adaptar._**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 2: Una mentira piadosa.<p>

A la mañana siguiente había pocos lugares en Forks donde Anthony Masen, Lord de Cullen quisiera estar menos que donde James Swan tenía su ruinosa casa. Allí fue, sin embargo, adonde le llevaron sus pasos. Su intranquilidad y sospechas sobre los eventos de la noche anterior le apremiaban. Debía saber más.

No habría ningún noble despierto tan temprano, pero se podía ver a los sirvientes limpiando los escalones, puliendo la plata y haciendo compras a vendedores ambulantes. Ninguna de estas actividades, sin embargo, iluminaba los acontecimientos surrealistas de la noche anterior. Swan lo había puesto en un carruaje, y una vez en casa, su valet le había dejado a salvo en la cama. Apenas recordaba nada de ello. Había despertado temprano con la boca seca pero sin resaca. Casi contra su voluntad se había sentido atraído de vuelta a esta casa.

Se quedó de pie un rato, apoyado contra la verja de hierro que rodeaba el pequeño jardín del centro de la plaza, apoyando la barbilla en el mango de plata de su bastón. Miraba fijamente a la alta y estrecha casa de Swan, como si eso pudiera proporcionarle alguna respuesta a su aturdimiento, parcialmente convencido de que lo que recordaba de la noche anterior debía ser un sueño producido por las drogas. Sabía que había gente que tenía predilección, incluso adicción por el opio.

Pero estaba ese caballo de jade que había encontrado en su cama, colocado allí por su valet...

Sólo por casualidad divisó una figura sombría deslizarse fuera del sótano de la casa de Swan y apresurarse calle abajo pasando junto a su puesto. Algo en ella, sin embargo, captó su atención... una cualidad frenética en sus movimientos que se había reflejado en sus ojos al volver la mirada hacia la casa de Swan.

¿Podía ser...? Probablemente era sólo una sirvienta que no tramaba nada bueno, pero sin esperanzas de que la casa le aclarara nada siguió a la figura encubierta.

Ella caminó enérgicamente alrededor de quince minutos y después giró hacia la derecha sobre un parque y se sentó en un muro. Lord Cullen empezaba a sentirse estúpido. No había conseguido echar un vistazo claro a la mujer, pero ésta estaba muy pobremente vestida. Seguramente era sólo una sirvienta tomando algo de aire fresco o reuniéndose con un amante en su día libre.

Estaba a punto de volverse cuando de repente se levantó de un salto, sus movimientos eran tan torpes que se sintió compelido a seguirla. Se apresuró a caminar en dirección al río. En el último minuto empezó a correr. Casi llegó demasiado tarde. La mujer trepaba el parapeto del puente cuando la cogió y la empujó rudamente fuera de peligro.

—¡Déjeme, por amor de Dios! —gritó ella salvajemente, pero cuando vio quien era su rescatador se derrumbó en un desmayo.

Lord Cullen le desabrochó desesperadamente los botones del cuello alto y la abanicó con su sombrero. Agradecía que no hubiera transeúntes, pues temía lo que pudiera decir cuando se recobrara. La reacción ante su cara le decía que era la mujer involucrada en el incidente de la noche anterior. Era mayor de lo que había pensado y sorprendentemente educada, pero aún así no tenía dudas sobre su identidad.

Había sospechado que había más en la cuestión de lo que parecía. ¿Podía ser una trampa matrimonial? Todo tenía poco sentido...

Si estuviera allí Edward para ocuparse de esto. Cuando la mujer recuperara la consciencia probablemente habría una escena de la clase que más disgustaba a Lord de Cullen.

Su reacción, sin embargo, le sorprendió. Cuando despertó y le vio, cerró los ojos de nuevo y se quedó quieta. Podría haber creído que se había vuelto a desmayar excepto por la tensión que reemplazó a la flacidez de su cuerpo. Después luchó por sentarse y habló con la calma absoluta de la desesperación.

—Sólo puedo suponer que mi hermano envió a buscarme. Muy bien, volvamos.

Anthony suprimió su negativa instintiva. Su principal deseo era alejarla de este lugar y llevarla a uno más privado, donde pudiera descubrir la extensión del complot. Como parecía dócil, la puso en pie y la acompañó de vuelta a la plaza principal-, donde encontraron un coche de alquiler. La ayudó a entrar, dijo al conductor que vagara un poco, y después subió tras ella.

En el mugriento interior, la joven parecía una estatua de cera... pálida, inmóvil, con la cara blanca. Pudo ver, sin embargo, que era guapa, con finas facciones y espeso pelo castaño. Él sólo recordaba el cabello. Cuando cerraba los ojos, como hizo por un momento, podía ser incluso hermosa. Cuando los abrió su expresión disolvió el efecto. La expresión era un claro recordatorio de la noche anterior.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó.

Se giró hacia él, y por un momento hubo un indicio de sombría diversión en su expresión, pero no respondió. En vez de ello formuló su propia pregunta.

—¿Adónde me lleva?

—¿Adónde desea ir? —estaba extrañamente tranquilo.

—De vuelta al río —fue su simple respuesta.

Después de una pequeña e inútil pausa, le preguntó por qué, y ella contestó mirando por la ventana,

—Bueno, las alternativas son peores, ya sabe.

—¿Y cuales son?

—El matrimonio con un hombre al que aborrezco o la pobreza y la desgracia.

No pudo aguantar más el grano de incertidumbre, o esperanza, y le dijo,

—Usted es la mujer que fue... introducida en el placer, ¿quién es usted?

Ella giró sus ojos claros, cafés como el chocolate y francos hacia él.

—Soy Isabella Swan, y para ser exactos soy la mujer a la que usted violó. Le reconozco. Y además, mi hermano fue tan amable de decirme quién había… a quién se le había concedido el honor de mi desvirgación, Lord de Cullen.

La frialdad se aposentó sobre él como un abrigo de hielo

—¿Su hermana? ¡Ese hombre es un monstruo! No puedo entender... no es... Por favor, permítame, Miss Swan, permítame llevarla a mi casa donde podremos discutir esta situación. Le aseguro, a pesar de todo, que puede confiar en mí.

Que extraño era, pensó ella, que estuviera tan agitado y ella tan calmada. Después de un momento estuvo de acuerdo con su plan.

—Después de todo, Milord —dijo—, no puede importar mucho lo que haga usted ahora, si puede encontrar otra solución aparte del río, le estaré muy agradecida.

Permanecieron callados durante el resto del viaje.

Anthony se removía, mientras Bella permanecía tranquila. No estaba, sin embargo, tan tranquila como aparentaba, por dentro era toda confusión, pero ésta estaba cubierta por el shock y la desesperación. Giró la cabeza un poco para mirar con asombro al hombre que tenía a su lado. Como estaba mirando fijamente por la ventana, se sintió capaz de seguir el examen.

Era sorprendentemente joven, solamente unos años mayor que ella. Era guapo de una forma elegante que no la atraía particularmente. Parecía hipersensible y muy tenso, pero eso podría ser sólo la ocasión, concedió. Recordó su impresión de la noche anterior de que parecía un santo medieval. No había sido falsa. Su cara era sensible y ovalada, y sus manos podrían haber sido las de un artista.

Pensó pesarosamente que eran los dos compañeros más improbables que se podían encontrar para una aventura.

El principal pensamiento de Lord de Cullen, mientras miraba hacia las calles cada vez más ajetreadas, era que estaba casi indudablemente en manos de alguien que jugaba con él y que pensaba que era un crédulo tonto... Eddie no se hubiera comportado así. Le costaba convencerse, sin embargo, de que su admirado hermano abandonaría a una dama en apuros.

Era todo tan difícil. Odiaba lo imprevisible.

Era un hábito pensar, "¿Qué haría Nicky?". En este caso, sin embargo, eso no le ayudaba mucho. Su desvergonzado gemelo indudablemente habría seducido a la señora para obtener su conformidad y la hubiera despedido con un soborno, y contenta además, sin duda. Una idea empezó a dar vueltas en su cabeza. Comenzó a ver una salida a la situación.

Cuando hizo entrar a Bella en su elegante casa de ciudad, la trató como a un invitado honorable. Ella vio el asombro de la cara del lacayo.

—Por aquí, madame —dijo Anthony, introduciéndola en un salón lujosamente decorado—. ¿Quizás quiere usted algo de desayuno?

Bella se estremeció sólo de pensar en comida

—No, gracias, milord.

—¿Algo de té entonces? —insistió él—. Estoy seguro de que le haría bien.

Para calmar su preocupación, que encontraba de lo más peculiar, Bella accedió a esto último. Cuando llegó el té, lo endulzó más de lo que tenía por costumbre y descubrió que eso ayudaba a calmar un poco sus nervios.

Los sirvientes estaban demasiado bien entrenados como para mostrar asombro y aún así era consciente del embarazo de estar allí, sin escolta, con un caballero. Entonces recordó que ya no era una mujer respetable que necesitara considerar tales asuntos.

Durante unos pocos minutos se quedaron sentados bebiendo té y trataron de mantener una conversación inconexa. Bella supuso que él estaba encontrando difícil abordar el tema que tenía que ser discutido. Descubrió que ella tampoco podía abordarlo.

Una burbuja de histeria crecía en ella ante la grotesca parodia de un encuentro matutino.

¿Era todo esto una extensión de la pesadilla? Parecía tan irreal como los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. A pesar de saber que así era, encontraba imposible creer que este caballero elegante fuera el monstruo que la había atacado.

Entonces sus ojos vagaron ociosamente por la habitación, hasta fijarse en un gracioso caballo de jade verde.

¿Podía ser? El hecho de que estuviera colocado descuidadamente sobre una mesita, y no exhibido de ninguna otra forma, la hizo pensar que era de hecho la recompensa que James le había contado, había otorgado a Lord de Cullen por su violación.

Hipnotizada, interrumpió la pequeña charla y se acercó a la estatua. La recogió y la giró gentilmente entre sus manos.

—Es muy hermoso ¿verdad? —reflexionó—. Quizás debería sentirme honrada por tener un precio tan alto. Entiendo que otras mujeres menos afortunadas que yo, son vendidas por peniques cada día —el caballo era como un espíritu libre, saltando despreocupadamente en el aire—. Pero al menos usted no pagó, le pagaron... —se giró para mirarle—. Es de lo más peculiar.

Había roto el barniz de normalidad social y parecía perdido, incapaz de responder. Se mordía preocupado el labio inferior.

—No sabía que mi hermano tuviera el gusto o el dinero para cosas como ésta —remarcó Bella secamente—. Por favor, no se preocupe. No lo romperé, aunque quizás es lo que se merece.

—El jade no se rompe fácilmente —dijo mientras se levantaba veloz. Estaba mirándola con mucho cuidado, pero Bella no tenía forma de decir si su preocupación era por ella o por la obra de arte.

—Que extraño —dijo soñadoramente, mirando a la sinuosa curva del caballo, desde la cabeza a la fluida cola—. Que extraño que un ornamento perdure más que un ser humano, y que sea menos fácil de romper... ¡No, que cosa más alocada he dicho! —se sentó bruscamente, callada, prefiriendo no hablar por miedo a lo que pudiera revelar.

Él tomó cautelosamente el caballo de sus dedos flojos, como si esperara que fuera a morder.

Tenía que saberlo.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por un trozo de piedra?

Él palideció, después se ruborizó.

—¡No, no! Por todos los cielos, nunca habría... —vio el esfuerzo con que se contenía a sí mismo—. El hecho es, Miss Swan... —tragó con fuerza—. El hecho es que no fui yo. Fue mi hermano.

Bella no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. En un mundo que se había vuelto loco ésta era la gota final. Sin saber si gritar o reír como una loca, se puso una mano en la boca para evitar ambas cosas. Pequeños sonidos ahogados se le escaparon de todos modos.

—Miss Swan, Miss Swan —oyó sus llamadas y se mordió el dedo con fuerza para recuperar el control y poder hablar.

—Lord de Cullen —dijo—. Le vi.

Después de un momento, lo que él estaba diciendo empezó a cobrar sentido. Un gemelo.

—...me contó, antes de abandonar la ciudad, lo que había ocurrido —explicaba ansiosamente—. Puede ser un poco salvaje, pero estaba preocupado por lo que había ocurrido en la casa de su hermano. Por esto estaba vigilando su casa, intentando decidir que se debía hacer.

Se había agachado, así que sus ojos estaban al mismo nivel, suaves ojos esmeralda llenos de frenética preocupación. Bella pensó que tenía una especie de sentido, si podía haber ya algún sentido en el mundo. Este fastidioso y elegante caballero era difícil de ligar al loco de la noche anterior. Por eso estaba tan sorprendentemente tranquila con él. Pero, ¿qué significaba todo esto para ella?

Reunió la cordura que le quedaba y formuló la cuestión, añadiendo.

—Dijo que tenía una solución para mí.

Con un suspiro de alivio por su tono tranquilo, Anthony se puso serio.

—Y podría tenerla, Miss Swan. Primero, ¿puede decirme lo que espera ganar su hermano con este acto cobarde? Por lo que puedo ver, está simplemente perdiendo un objeto preciado.

—Y ganando mi parte de nuestra herencia —dijo Bella secamente—. Ya sea por mi deshonra o porque abandone su "protección", pierdo el derecho a ella.

—Pero seguramente puede ser responsabilizado de lo que ha ocurrido. ¿Cómo se la castigaría a usted?

Bella bajó la mirada a sus manos mientras explicaba.

—Mi padre no tenía gran opinión de mi carácter. Probablemente tuviera razón en cierta medida ya que siempre he sido demasiado decidida, demasiado poco convencional para ser la hija ideal, pero lo peor de su opinión sobre mí proviene de las maquinaciones de mi hermano. James tiene una forma de complacer a la gente... hasta que se cruzan en su camino... y persuadirlas hasta que comparten su punto de vista. Mis padres nunca se vieron decepcionados y murieron creyéndole un modelo de excelencia. El testamento de mi padre estipula que debo vivir bajo el techo de mi hermano y llevar una vida libre de toda mancha para recibir mi herencia cuando alcance los veinticinco, o cuando me case con su consentimiento. Hasta recientemente he vivido en Arizona, pero ahora el techo de mi hermano está en la casa de Forks—levantó la mirada—. ¿Puede imaginarme intentando acudir a la corte con esta historia, Lord Cullen? ¿Le importaría ser mi testigo?

No se sorprendió al verle palidecer ante la perspectiva.

—¿Así que la ha lanzado a las calles? —inquirió incrédulamente.

—¡Oh, no! Estoy segura de que aunque el asunto de anoche fue suficiente como para arruinarme categóricamente, encontraría igualmente difícil probarlo ante la corte, pero... pero las consecuencias podrían hacerlo por él con el tiempo —aunque se había enfrentado al hecho de que podría estar embarazada, Bella estaba ahora casi abrumada por el hecho. Se recompuso—. Por el momento me ha ofrecido amablemente el matrimonio como una solución a mis problemas. De hecho —añadió pensativamente—, creo que ese podría ser su objetivo desde el principio.

—¿Matrimonio con mi hermano? ¿O conmigo? —la voz de Anthony sonó estrangulada ante la idea.

—Con Lord Da Revin —vio la mirada de disgusto en la cara de él y dijo—. Sí. Entiendo que es rico y está preparado para ser de lo más generoso. No entiendo por qué no fue el receptor de mi virtud en primer lugar, pero James tendrá sus razones. Siempre las tiene. Quizás tuviera la esperanza de atraparle, creyendo que era usted y no su hermano, en matrimonio. Puede haber esperado conectarse a su fortuna. Entiendo que es usted bastante rico.

—Bastante —repitió uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra

—. Que ironía que se viera burlado por una de las bromas de poco gusto de mi empobrecido hermano menor.

Bella recorrió con la mirada la elegante habitación. Se preguntó si este hombre tenía idea de lo que era la pobreza.

—Es difícil imaginar a algún Masen con el bolsillo vacío —remarcó.

Quizás él supusiera lo que estaba pensando.

—La riqueza es siempre relativa, Miss Swan. Nuestros padres parecían tener la misma forma de pensar. Creo que para entender la solución que propongo, tendría usted que entender la situación de mi familia.

Se dispuso a sí mismo elegantemente en una silla de brocado. Parecía estar recobrándose rápidamente de su anterior desasosiego, y Bella se resintió por ello, incluso si no era el villano de la obra.

—Para darme autoridad sobre mi gemelo —explicó—, controlo su herencia hasta que tenga treinta años. En su lecho de muerte, mi padre me hizo prometer que proporcionaría a Edward sólo los ingresos necesarios para sus propiedades hasta ese momento. Esa suma es suficiente, por supuesto, para todos los gastos razonables, y Edward nunca me ha pedido que rompa mi promesa, pero tengo cierta influencia, como puede ver. Por eso se casará con usted. Si, claro está, su experiencia no la ha vuelto contra el matrimonio para siempre.

—Habría pensado que eso lo haría altamente deseable —Bella habló dejando a un lado las convenciones pero inmediatamente experimentó una náusea. Su matrimonio sería con Edward Masen, no con este gentil y simpático caballero. Recordó los ojos salvajes y los gruñidos de su asaltante. Quizás no sería mejor que Lord Da Revin...

¡No! Cualquiera sería mejor que Lauren Da Revin.

Incluso así, el plan de Lord Cullen la ponía nerviosa. Su educación convencional decía que el matrimonio, cualquier matrimonio, era esencial. Su razón se rebelaba.

—No puedo...

—No tiene necesidad de temerle, Miss Swan —se apresuró a asegurarle el conde—. Mi hermano no es cruel, y le verá poco en cualquier caso. Sus viajes Raramente está en la ciudad. Usted vivirá aquí o en Tacoma, mi finca principal. También está Arizona, así que le resultará confortable. Si llega a tener un niño, este crecerá con su herencia por derecho. Si fuera un niño —continuó dubitativamente—, muy probablemente llegará a convertirse en el Conde de Cullen con el tiempo.

Apartó la cara y había un temblor en su voz cuando añadió.

—Yo no me casaré, sabe. Estuve casado, y Jessica murió en el parto. No podría volver a...

De repente se volvió y fijó en ella unos ojos salvajes.

Bella se estremeció y pensó que podría ser, después de todo, el que la había atacado, excepto que este salvajismo era pena en vez de lujuria. Pobre hombre.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo, pero añadió—. El matrimonio con un extraño es un paso atroz que dar, y con alguien como su hermano...

Vio que sus dudas le molestaban, pero sin importar cuánto amara él a su gemelo, ¿cómo podía esperar que se sintiera ella?

—No es necesario que lo decida en este momento —dijo apresuradamente—. Edward abandonó el país temprano esta mañana. Pasarán algunas semanas antes de que vuelva.

Se calmó y sonrió gentilmente hacia ella.

—Debe estar exhausta, Miss Swan. No es momento de tomar decisiones. Sólo le aseguro, sea cual sea su decisión, que la familia Masen se ocupará de usted. Lo que sugiero ahora es que la instalemos en un hotel con una doncella contratada. Será usted una viuda. Compraremos lo que necesite inmediatamente y puede preparar un guardarropa modesto a su gusto.

Bella luchó por contener un sorprendente flujo de lágrimas. La perspectiva de que alguien cuidara de ella fue probablemente lo que la deshizo, como no lo había hecho ninguna de las pruebas por las que había tenido que pasar. Su robusta independencia, sin embargo, no la dejaría acceder tan fácilmente.

—¿Qué ocurrirá, Lord Cullen, si no me caso con su hermano?

La pregunta no pareció contrariarle.

—Si lo prefiere, Miss Swan, puede establecerse en una casa calladamente en alguna parte, como una viuda, y la mantendré. Ese no es, sin embargo, un curso de acción que recomiende. Siempre están aquellos dispuestos a cuestionar a una viuda sin conexiones, especialmente si tiene un hijo. Y, para ser honestos, preferiría que un hijo de mi... mi hermano, creciera como parte de la familia.

Bella ya se había enfrentado con la amenaza de que estuviera embarazada, pero esta fría discusión del asunto estaba acabando con sus nervios.

—Por lo que recuerdo de su hermano —dijo afiladamente—, podría haber muchos de ellos.

De nuevo se ruborizó incómodo.

—Oh, no. No he oído hablar de ninguno, y Edward nunca abandonaría a un niño. Es muy bondadoso. Debe creerme. En verdad —añadió, casi con desesperación—, cuando tome conciencia de todo este asunto querrá casarse con usted y arreglarlo todo. Quedará tan sorprendido como yo por todo lo que se ha organizado. Ya lo verá.

Bella apartó la mirada, desconcertada por esta relación. Lord Cullen, un hombre de mundo elegante, parecía idolatrar a su gemelo depravado y sufrir de corazón ante las críticas que se le hacían a ese hombre. Ella, sin embargo, había experimentado lo peor de él, incluso habiendo sido en el más breve de los encuentros.

O Lord Cullen era un completo iluso, o Edward Masen había actuado de forma completamente ajena a su carácter.

—Quizás cuando conozca al Señor Masen —dijo cuidadosamente—, y lleguemos a conocernos, pueda sentirme más feliz ante la perspectiva de este matrimonio.

La sorprendió ver que este discurso conciliador no aliviaba al conde en absoluto.

—No estoy seguro de que eso sea posible, Miss Swan —dijo, paseándose nerviosamente—. Como ya he dicho, pasarán semanas antes de que Eddie vuelva. Si hay un... un niño, cuando antes se casen mejor. Creo que deberían estar casados antes de que vuelva. De hecho, he pensado que podríamos ir a su encuentro en Volterra y que se casen allí, volviendo con él.

Seguramente los recientes acontecimientos han trastocado mi sentido común, pensó Bella, pero este plan me parece una locura.

—Incluso si abandonamos el país en este momento, Milord, y no tengo la intención de hacerlo, sería un suceso muy repentino.

Lord Cullen se mordió el labio otra vez. Bella estaba empezando a encontrarlo un hábito irritante.

—¿Dónde está exactamente su casa en Arizona? —Preguntó de repente—. ¿Cuánto hace que la dejó?

—Cerca de Phoenix. Le dejé después de Navidad.

Él asintió con satisfacción.

—Entonces si se hace necesario, podemos decir que conoció a Eddie en el campo. Hay sólo diez millas de Phoenix a Port Angeles, aunque no recuerdo que nuestras familias se conocieran.

Bella vio, desoladamente divertida que ni siquiera había considerado que los venidos a menos Swans de Phoenix no estarían en tratos con los magnates locales, los Masens de Port Angeles. Parecía estar demasiado protegido por la riqueza y el privilegio como para comprender formas inferiores de vida. Debían ser esas mismas riquezas y privilegios, sin embargo, las que le hacían confiar tanto en que todos los problemas se doblegarían ante sus deseos. Esperaba que probase estar en lo cierto.

—¿Y mi viaje a Volterra? —preguntó.

Desechó eso con un gesto.

—Todo el mundo va a Volterra estos días, Miss Swan. La situación en la casa de su hermano se volvió imposible —declaró—, y usted, por supuesto, se fugó.

—¿Fugó? —protestó Bella ultrajada. Entonces comprendió hundida que ya no estaba en posición de preocuparse por esas minucias. Volviendo a la Tierra de golpe, aceptó que un matrimonio clandestino probablemente era lo mejor que podía esperar ahora.

Un matrimonio clandestino con una borracha y depravada oveja negra.

Sabía que estaba en peligro de perder el control. Su dignidad parecía ser todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo, y consecuentemente era preciosa para ella. Se levantó desesperadamente.

—Lo siento, milord. Mi cabeza da vueltas y no puedo pensar con claridad. Por favor, ¿podría convertirme en nuestra "viuda" y descansar un poco? ¿Podemos hablar de todo esto más tarde?

—Por supuesto —dijo él con su sonrisa dulce—. Debe confiar en mí. Todo saldrá perfectamente. Ya lo verá.

Riqueza y privilegio.

En un santiamén, o eso pareció, estuvo instalada en una habitación agradable en el tranquilo hotel de lujo que estaba frecuentado mayormente por clérigos y sus familias. Una doncella de una agencia se hizo cargo de los artículos básicos que alguna persona, presumiblemente de confianza, había comprado para ella. La mujer se comportaba como si la situación fuera perfectamente normal, y quizás lo fuera.

El aspecto de la situación que principalmente molestaba a Bella era el anillo de boda que se le había proporcionado, y que se sentía obligada a llevar. Parecía casi sacrílego.

Al marcharse, Anthony deslizó un bolso en sus manos con suficiente dinero en él para que comprara lo que creyera necesario y pagara criados. Bella podría haber llorado ante semejante consideración; no estar sin un penique era un tremendo alivio. Se tendió en la cama para relajarse por primera vez en el día. Después cayó en un sueño ligero, pero fue despertada antes de estar completamente descansada por los restos apenas recordados pero aún así horribles de una pesadilla.

Sentándose de golpe en la cama, con las manos sobre la boca, tragó contra la sensación de náusea y se dijo a sí misma que estaba a salvo. Incluso si su hermano la encontraba allí, no podría hacerle daño. Estaba bajo la protección de un poderoso conde...

Fue inútil. Sentía una necesidad de escapar. Tuvo el sentido común suficiente para no huir a lo desconocido, pero se apresuró a llamar a su doncella y salió a la calle bulliciosa.

Había tiendas cerca, y cuando se calmó, empezó a disfrutar examinando las mercancías exhibidas. No era una zona frecuentada por la gente bien, por supuesto, pero para Bella las mercancías eran arrebatadoras. Cuando recordó que ahora tenía dinero para gastar, su espíritu comenzó a elevarse.

Una de sus primeras compras, sin embargo, fue un sombrero feo pero de ala ancha. Llevándolo, estaba segura de que podría pasar sin ser detectada junto a su hermano en la calle. Para estar segura, reemplazó su pelliza marrón raída por una más caliente de color rojizo. Se la describía como un manto ruso en virtud de los adornos de piel estrechos alrededor de los puños. Bella sabía que era sólo una versión barata de un atuendo de moda, pero aún así la deleitaba. Hacía tanto que no había poseído cualquier ropa que no fuera hecha por ella misma... la mayoría reformadas, de hecho.

También compró cuatro voluminosos camisones de franela, un artículo que su proveedor había aparentemente olvidado y que, en algunas esquinas investigables de su mente, ella consideraba una especie de armadura. Un par de robustas botas de media caña completó sus necesidades inmediatas, y volvió al hotel con una disposición de ánimo optimista, el horror tras ella y la decisión pospuesta.

Después de una cena temprana cayó en la cama física y emocionalmente exhausta pero con la sorprendente conclusión de que después de todo, su vida era mejor de lo que había sido veinticuatro horas antes. ¿Se había convertido todo esto en un "pago por el pecado"?

Quizás fuera eso lo que la llevó a un sueño inquieto. Dos veces en la noche despertó creyendo que no estaba sola, una vez con el medio—recuerdo de sentir un cuerpo presionándola hacia abajo y un grito en los labios. Ambas veces luchó por contener el grito de auxilio y disciplinó su imaginación y su cuerpo hasta que el sueño pudo volver. La alternativa, seguramente, era la locura.

Como consecuencia de todo esto, sin embargo, para cuando su doncella le trajo el desayuno, Bella se sentía cansada y exhausta e incapaz de contener los fríos dedos oscuros de la desesperación. El río empezaba a tener de nuevo cierto atractivo, y el plan de Lord de Cullen parecía una locura y sólo ligeramente mejor.

En aquel momento, el clima vino a su rescate.

El sol apareció, sus brillantes y cálidos rayos inundaron la habitación. Incluso las motas de polvo danzantes captadas en su brillo, parecían expresar la alegría de vivir. Podría oír a los pájaros cantando fuera de su ventana, y una alegre charla y canciones se alzaban de la gente de la calle, gente cuyas vidas eran probablemente más duras que la suya.

Bella se levantó de su cama resuelta a enfrentar su futuro con espíritu. Encontró para su sorpresa que ya no estaba magullada, y no sentía en su cuerpo ninguna diferencia en absoluto. Pero, se recordó a sí misma, era posible, no importaba cuan increíble pareciera, que en este momento se estuviera formando un niño en su interior.

Intentó sopesar sus opciones tranquila y lógicamente.

Vivir tranquilamente en el campo como viuda, quizás con un niño, parecía la opción segura, pero poco prometedora, incluso si Lord de Cullen le proporcionaba una pensión. Los días en Phoenix habían sido agradables, pero nunca había tenido intención de pasar su vida así. Sería una sentencia vitalicia a menos que algún hombre quisiera casarse con ella.

Consideró la cuestión del matrimonio como algo abstracto, manteniéndola aparte de su reciente experiencia. Sí. Un hombre gentil y amoroso. Tranquilo. De confianza. Una persona que compartiría las cargas de la vida. Ya no quería estar sola.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo sería un matrimonio así? ¿El Conde la proveería con una dote? ¿Tendría que revelar la verdad de su situación a un pretendiente? Difícilmente podía creer que un hombre de bien se casara con ella cuando descubriera la vergüenza y el subsiguiente engaño. Encontraría imposible entrar en un matrimonio sin honestidad...

Con un suspiro, consideró su otra opción... el matrimonio con Edward Masen. Allí, al menos, todas las partes serían completamente conscientes de la verdad. Esta elección, sin embargo, no podría mantenerse al margen de su experiencia de pesadilla, y se encogía ante ella.

La asaltó la idea de que su decisión habría sido más fácil si Lord de Cullen hubiera ofrecido casarse con ella él mismo. Esa oferta habría sido aceptada con celebridad. Después se rió de su estupidez. ¿Por qué un conde se conformaría con los desechos de su hermano, y con la hermana de James Swan además? No, el hermano menor de mala fama para ti, mi niña.

Un hermano menor, sin embargo, que viajaba. Una vez la ceremonia acabara podría vivir con el conde en elegante confort. Tendría el apoyo amoroso de un hombre y compañerismo... sin obligaciones desagradables.

Impulsivamente, como era su naturaleza, supo lo que iba a hacer. Era en realidad su única elección, y con la protección de Lord Cullen no tenía necesidad de temer al hermano. Firmemente, revisó mentalmente las ventajas.

Sería agradable estar honestamente casada, y el estado de la situación, aunque desagradable, conocidos por ambas partes.

Estaba el atractivo de una posición en sociedad y una vida desahogada, especialmente cuando no tendría las trabas de su marido ambulante.

Si había un niño, éste disfrutaría de sus derechos.

Se le ocurrió una desventaja mayor. Se suponía que su marido podría desear ejercer sus derechos, en las raras ocasiones en las que estuviera presente.

Bella había llegado muy lejos en su mente para plantarse ahora. Le gustaban los niños, e incluso si ya estaba embarazada suponía que podría permitírselo, ocasionalmente, y así proporcionar más descendencia en el futuro. Era un asunto desagradable, pero podría soportarlo como hacían el resto de las mujeres.

Buscó en su mente cualquier información sobre Edward Masen de su vida en el campo, cuando la aristocracia local, especialmente los Masen de Port Angeles, había sido la fuente principal de rumores. Sólo había retazos.

Creía que podría haber visitado Grattingley con sus padres una vez de niña pero tenía pocos recuerdos aparte de las magníficas fuentes. Recordó haber oído hablar de la muerte del viejo Lord Cullen y retazos sobre sus dos hijos. El nuevo conde era apreciado pero...

Luchó por localizar los recuerdos errantes. Había un tono diferente cuando la gente hablaba del hermano menor. De repente, claramente, pudo oír a la Señora Gerandy, la esposa del doctor, diciendo "¡Que bribón!". Pero era el tono. Admirativo, quizás. Y la Señora Gerandy era una mujer cabal. Quizás había estado hablando de algún otro después de todo.

Ah, bueno. Bella lo conocería con el tiempo. Se aseguró a sí misma que no podía ser peor que su hermano o Lord Da Revin, así que el cambio debería ser a mejor, especialmente ahora que tenía el poder del conde para protegerla.

Cuando Lord Cullen la visitó esa tarde pareció ligeramente contrariado al encontrar a su "damisela en apuros" lamiéndose la crema de un pastel de los labios y con un ánimo excelente.

—Presumo que ya no está contemplando la idea de una tumba acuosa, Miss Swan —dijo sarcásticamente.

—Bueno, la vida es dulce, Milord —replicó, decidida a enfrentar sus vicisitudes con buen humor.

La miró fijamente.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —estuvo de acuerdo temblorosamente—. Me deleita que esté recobrada... —él no lo parecía—. ¿Discutimos su futuro ahora?

—Me encantará hacerlo —dijo Bella y se colocó cómodamente en una silla. No entendía al conde en absoluto. Habría pensado que su compostura sería un gran alivio para él.

Se paseaba por la habitación impacientemente.

—¿Ha considerado mi oferta, Miss Swan?

—Lo he hecho, milord. Si todavía cree que puede arreglarse, me casaré con su hermano.

Se detuvo, sorprendido pero aliviado. Su comportamiento inmediatamente se volvió más relajado.

—Será lo mejor —la tranquilizó—. Ya lo verá. Como digo, Edward lleva tiempo dispuesto a casarse por el bien de la sucesión. No quería introducirse en el mercado matrimonial, sin embargo, o unirse a una mujer que deseara que estuviera siempre en casa. Como digo, le gusta vagar. Este arreglo le convendrá admirablemente. Usted no le hará exigencias de excesiva devoción.

—Indudablemente no —dijo Bella agudamente, irrazonablemente picada por esta pragmática aproximación al matrimonio.

—Excelente —realmente se frotaba las manos—. Enviaré un mensaje a Edward instruyéndole para que llegue a Port Angels en dieciocho días, si el tiempo lo permite. Nos encontraremos con él y podrán casarse allí con una licencia especial. Pero, como digo, diremos que en realidad se casaron en París.

Bella suspiró cuando comprendió que no iba a pasar por todo este asunto con total honestidad, pero estuvo de acuerdo con el plan. Sin embargo, dio voz a una preocupación.

—Nada de esto se mantendrá, Milord, si es puesto en duda.

—¿Por qué sería puesto en duda, Miss Swan? —Preguntó él, con aristocrática arrogancia—. Si está pensando en su hermano, una vez sea usted miembro de mi familia se lo pensará dos veces antes de interferir, se lo aseguro. En cuanto a la sociedad se refiere, Eddie es conocido por ser imprevisible. Nadie se sorprenderá ante otra de sus locuras.

Bella quedó estupefacta ante esto. ¿El menor de los Masen era un desequilibrado? Quizás en este punto todavía pudiera cambiar aún de opinión. Siempre la habían reprendido por su irreflexión. ¿De nuevo estaba metiéndose en problemas a causa de ella?

Lord Cullen, sin embargo, estaba sonriendo con satisfacción, y no parecía notar sus dudas. Le tomó ambas manos entre la suyas.

—¿Ahora —dijo con gran simpatía—, se me permite llamarte Bella, ya que somos parientes?

Bella accedió a ello y permitió una oleada de cortés conversación social que la bañó mientras pensaba. Después intentó tranquilizarse algo sobre su futuro marido.

—El Señor Masen debe parecerse mucho a usted, Milord, ya que son gemelos idénticos.

Él no apoyó su declaración.

—No mucho —dijo—. Cambiamos cuando crecemos, Bella. Algunas veces creo que Edward y yo somos como las dos caras de una moneda. Él es activo, yo artístico. Es extrovertido, yo prefiero una vida tranquila. Yo busco orden, él busca aventura. Vive para la excitación y puede resultar descuidado para aquellos a los que hiere...

Se interrumpió. Bella reconoció el dolor en él pero estaba más preocupada por las implicaciones para sí misma.

Una oveja negra, confirmó con desmayo.

Un granuja.

No el compañero cómodo que anhelaba. Pero al menos sería una presencia ocasional en su vida.

Lord de Cullen se recompuso y notó sus dudas. Se apresuró a tranquilizarla.

—Edward es de corazón muy amable, querida. Está dotado y es encantador y —añadió un poco torpemente—, experimentado en tratos con las mujeres.

Bella recordó al monstruo jadeante que parecía menos y menos real con el paso del tiempo y se sorprendió. El hombre, sin embargo, había estado borracho. Los hombres no eran ellos mismos cuando tenían unas copas de más.

Recordó al granjero que siempre parecía un hombre amable hasta que bebía, y entonces levantaba la correa contra su mujer. Ese era el derecho de un marido y no un pensamiento tranquilizador. Cuando su marido estuviera en casa simplemente tendría que vigilar la botella de brandy y confiar en que Anthony fuera su protector.

Cuando el mensaje de su hermano alcanzó a Edward Masen en París muy bien podría haber estado a la altura de los miedos de Isabella. Con un par de botellas de vino encima y jugando a los dados con un gentío heterogéneo afectado del mismo modo. Su pelo cobrizo, bronceado por el sol estaba revuelto, y su una vez elegante corbata había sido desatada ante el calor de la habitación atestada.

Sin embargo, cuando el criado de su hermano le encontró, levantó la mirada con una sonrisa en su apuesta cara, y apenas había rastro de embriaguez en su voz cuando habló.

—¡Tyler! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —fue quizás la bebida lo que retrasó la preocupación hasta el final de la pregunta.

—No hay cuidado, Amo Edward. El conde está bien. No hay ningún problema que sepa, pero quería que le diera esta nota.

Edward tomó la voluminosa carta, se ocupó de la comodidad del criado, y después se excusó con sus amigos. Tyler podía no saber que hubiera problemas, pero él sabía que debía ser algo inusualmente apremiante.

Edward enviaba cartas regularmente a casa para mantener a su hermano adecuadamente informado sobre su localización, pero sólo dos veces su hermano le había mandado una misiva en medio de sus andanzas. Una había sido para anunciar su boda, para la cual Edward había arreglado el retorno. La segunda había sido para anunciar la muerte de su mujer e hijo. Edward había vuelto tan rápidamente como había sido posible pero no había alcanzado a su gemelo hasta dos meses después del evento.

De hecho, había sabido sin preguntar a Tyler que Tony estaba sano. Siempre sabían de los problemas físicos del otro, como hacían los gemelos.

En su habitación rompió el sello y empezó a leer.

_Querido __Eddie_

_Debo pedirte que vuelvas a Port Angeles tan rápidamente como sea posible. Dijiste la última vez que estuviste en casa que te casarías si encontrabas a una mujer adecuada, una que no te molestara con nimiedades o esperara que corrieras a atenderla. Bueno, la he encontrado. Bella Swan tiene todas las cualidades que podrías desear, estoy seguro. Puede que recuerdes a la familia. Vivían en Swan Hall, cerca de Phoenix, no lejos de casa, aunque la finca fue vendida por su hermano, que tiene tendencia a la extravagancia._

Edward sabía más que eso de James Swan y se preguntó qué demonios estaba intentando su hermano ligándoles a semejante espécimen desagradable.

_La cuestión es que __Bella Swan está en una posición bastante difícil, habiendo perdido su virtud viviendo en la casa de su hermano_ (No me sorprende, pensó Edward). _El problema es que yo parezco haber sido el responsable._

Edward tuvo que parar y leer esa parte de nuevo. Estaba empezando a reconocer el estilo divagante característico de su hermano cuando estaba en grandes problemas, buscándole para que encontrara una salida. Era simplemente que este problema en particular parecía increíble.

_No estoy del todo seguro de como pasó, __Eddie, pero me llevaron a la casa de Swan, y con el vino... y sospecho, algo más, no fui capaz de negarme cuando sugirieron que tomara a la mujer. Se habían lanzado ciertas dudas sobre mis inclinaciones. Pero no sabía que era su hermana._

_Después al día siguiente llegué justo a tiempo para evitar que se suicidara, así que pensé en ella para ti_ (Edward suspiró).

_Sabes que no puedo casarme con ella yo mismo, pero a ti no te importa, y a las mujeres siempre ha parecido gustarles tu compañía. Era virgen, __Eddie. Por otro lado, si no se casa, estará en peligro por su hermano o Lord Lauren Da Revin, quien parece querer casarse con ella. Tú podrás manejarlos. Y está la posibilidad de un niño, quien, después de todo, sería un Masen._

_Realmente creo que es esencial que te cases con ella, y lamento tener que decirte esto, pero cortaré tu asignación completamente si no accedes. El honor de nuestra casa está en juego. Si puedes estar en Volterra el 29 o cerca nos encontraremos contigo allí, y la ceremonia puede tener lugar tranquila pero inmediatamente. Ya he intercalado la noticia de que te has casado en Francia, por si acaso hubiera un niño, ya ves. Así no se meterán demasiado con ella, ya sabes lo que quiero decir,_

_Tu cariñoso hermano, Tony._

Edward Masen cerró los ojos brevemente con incredulidad. Incluso para Tony esto era una forma ridícula de manejar una situación increíble, y no podía haber llegado en peor momento. Después se encogió de hombros, leyó la carta de nuevo, y la tiró al fuego, observando cuidadosamente como ardía a conciencia. Mientras observaba las llamas pensaba.

¡La hermana de James Swan! Nunca había oído hablar de ella, lo que era buena cosa, suponía. Se preguntó qué edad tendría, qué aspecto tendría. Tony se había saltado los detalles.

Podía negarse, por supuesto, y simplemente marcharse a una parte distante del globo. La amenaza financiera no le preocupaba, pero el hecho de que se hubiera formulado le decía lo desesperado que estaba su hermano. Tony nunca le había sugerido tal cosa antes, ni siquiera cuando había intentado conseguir que Edward se quedara en casa.

Ocurría, sin embargo, que no encajaba con los planes de Edward viajar de nuevo ahora. Tenía que regresar a París muy pronto para ocuparse del asunto que había empezado con la muerte de Erick Yorkie.

Se pasó una mano por la cara. ¡Dios, que desastre! Sabía, sin embargo, que no sería capaz de resistirse a Tony si éste realmente estaba empeñado. Había desarrollado el hábito temprano en la vida de sacar a su gemelo de problemas. Además, le quería.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante las ironías de la vida, se sentó para escribir su respuesta. Esperaba que su famosa pericia con las mujeres estuviera a la altura de las exigencias a las que iba a enfrentarse...


	4. Encuentro

Ohaio Girls!

Lamento mucho actualizar hasta ahora. He tenido mucho trabajo... pero que creen? No podia seguir esperando! Un besote! Matta ne!

**_Nada es mío, tan sólo el placer del adaptar._**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 3: Encuentro.<p>

En años posteriores, Bella sólo pudo pensar que fue el shock lo que le permitió sobrellevar el período de espera en calma.

Vivió tranquilamente en el hotel bajo el nombre de señora Stewart y, sólo se aventuró a salir en paseos ocasionales con su sombrero de ala ancha o con velo. Lord Cullen la visitaba con frecuencia y le traía periódicos y libros, pero aún así, tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar, también muchos sueños desagradables al dormir y demasiadas oportunidades para tener dudas. Con aguda determinación rechazó entretenerse en ellas. Había tomado su decisión. Estaría bajo la protección de Lord Cullen y su marido estaría principalmente en ultramar. Funcionaría.

Finalmente llegó el día para Bella de subir al lujoso carruaje de Lord Cullen para el viaje a Volterra. Su sensación principal era de alivio. Se sentía casi tan aliviada como si fuera a su ejecución, sólo el estar en camino producía ese efecto.

Mientras los cuatro caballos tiraban suavemente del carruaje para ponerlo en movimiento, Lord Cullen se giró hacia ella.

—Espero que no le moleste dejar a la doncella atrás, querida. Creo que es mejor que los criados se vean tan poco implicados en esto como sea posible. Con suerte, nunca sabrá que la señora Stewart nunca existió.

—No, Lord Cullen, no me importa. En cualquier caso no estoy acostumbrada a tener una doncella de todos modos —Bella quedó satisfecha con su tono llano.

El conde sonrió con aprobación. Parecía muy relajado y al mando de la situación. Absolutamente diferente de cuando le había visto por primera vez.

—Bueno. Veamos, he tenido noticias de mi hermano y llegará a Volterra esta tarde, según lo acordado. El tiempo parece despejado, eso no será ningún impedimento. Mi hermano envió esto para usted.

Bella tomó el paquete sellado con sorpresa. No contaba con esto. El paquete no era grande pero obviamente contenía un objeto pequeño y duro. Rompió el sello, abrió el papel y sintió un estremecimiento de alarma.

Repentinamente el que iba a ser su marido se estaba convirtiendo en una realidad, y el bonito anillo de esmeralda que encontró en el paquete lo hacía aún más real.

La nota estaba escrita sencillamente en una caligrafía hermosa, dirigida a Miss Bella Swan. Era de una mano fuerte, decidida... no lo que hubiera esperado de Edward Masen. La carta era corta y simple:

_Querida Bella:_

_Debe saber que comparto todas sus sensaciones y expectación ante la idea de la próxima ceremonia. Lleve, por favor, el pequeño regalo incluido como muestra de su amabilidad hacia mí. Pronto tendré el derecho de darle mucho más. _

_Edward Masen__. _

Una nota ambigua y posiblemente alarmante, pero Bella comprendió que podría ser leída como expresión de gran dedicación. Estaba sin fechar, y si hubiera sido leída por cualquiera no habría podido negar su supuesta relación. Esta planificación, y el estilo de la carta, transmitían una sensación del hombre que habría sido reconfortante si no hubiera sido tan inesperada.

La leyó otra vez. Esta vez, sin embargo, una nota de antagonismo, de repugnancia, parecía predominar en la carta. Tomó en consideración el anillo. Oro sencillo con una simple esmeralda tallada. ¿Por qué su calidad parecía hablar claramente en contraposición a la carta? De un hombre simple este anillo habría sido un gran gesto; del conde habría estado cerca de un insulto. De su hermano parecía indicar claramente un grado exacto de preocupación y obligación.

Seguramente ridículo, sin embargo, suponer que Edward Masen habría pensado mucho en la cuestión. Había comprado, sin duda alguna, el primer anillo adecuado que pudiera pagar. Debía alegrase de que se hubiera molestado.

—Que anillo tan encantador —dijo Lord Cullen.

Bella levantó la mirada sabiendo que anhelaba saber qué decía la nota. Casi se la pasó, pero una cierta noción de lealtad hacia su futuro marido la detuvo, y la dobló pulcramente para ponerla en su bolsa.

—Su hermano es muy considerado —dijo.

—Me alegro —el conde sonó aliviado

—¿Su hermano _está _dispuesto, Lord Cullen? —preguntó Bella. Tenía que saberlo. Esto ya era bastante malo sin un marido resentido.

El conde se ruborizó.

—¿Qué ha dicho? Por supuesto que lo está —la nota de amargura que con tanta frecuencia aparecía en sus comentarios sobre su hermano volvió—. Le aseguro que Eddie nunca hace nada que no desee hacer. Si deseara evitar este matrimonio se habría marchado simplemente a las antípodas y no habría vuelto en años.

Bella abandonó su interrogatorio y en vez de eso respondió al dolor que había oído en su voz.

—Usted preferiría que se quedara en casa, ¿verdad, milord?

El conde suspiró.

—Indudablemente. Una cosa es cierta, sería más seguro. Lleva una vida excitante, pero también es como un imán para los problemas. Un día su suerte fallará. Cuando me cuenta historias de sus cruzadas no puedo ver la gloria, la aventura, sólo el riesgo. Es doloroso. Somos, después de todo, gemelos, y hay un vínculo.

—¿Él no siente ese vínculo también?

—Aparentemente no —respondió amargamente, y la conversación se acabó.

Bella miró por la ventana. Había señales de primavera por todas partes... corderos en los campos y nuevos brotes en los árboles... pero la primavera llegaba tarde tras un invierno excepcionalmente duro, y el aire era frío. Agradecía la manta de lana colocada tan tiernamente alrededor de sus piernas por Lord Cullen y se preguntó si semejante consideración sería parte de su nueva vida.

¡Qué criatura de contraste era su futuro marido! Un aventurero con una bonita caligrafía; un vagabundo amado por su familia y amigos; un hombre inteligente que podía convertirse en un depravado violador.

De repente pensó en Demetri, el brillante político y pensador que se había conducido a sí mismo a la destitución y raramente dejaba pasar un día sin ahogarse en la bebida. Sin duda, los hombres eran criaturas extrañas.

Después de un viaje de cinco horas entraron en Volterra cuando el sol se ponía. El carruaje, con las luces cubiertas, fue aparcado lejos de la posada, tras una casa de campo cercana. Lord Cullen aseguró a Bella que esas eran las instrucciones de su hermano.

—No debemos dejarnos ver antes de que atraque el barco, sabes. Eddie habrá pensado en todo.

Bella encontraba esta cariñosa creencia en la omnisciencia de su hermano bastante irritante, pero antes de poder comentar nada, el conde desapareció para ver si el barco estaba próximo a la orilla.

Volvió un momento después.

—Está a la vista, querida. Quizás diez minutos, poco más. ¿Estarás bien aquí sola? El cochero y el mozo se quedarán contigo, pero yo debía hacer acto de presencia ya que se supone que vengo al encuentro de Edward y su esposa.

Le tranquilizó asegurándole que podía dejarla y después se sentó en la oscuridad, reuniendo su decreciente coraje. Incluso, por un momento, deseó volver a su lúgubre habitación en Forks. A pesar de la disciplina que aplicó a su mente empezó a temblar ligeramente, y no de frío. Se mordió el labio y se apretó las manos. No empezaría este matrimonio con debilidad.

Intentó imaginar su primer encuentro. ¿Qué le decía una a un hombre en semejante situación? ¿Cómo podía fingir ser la esposa desde hacía semanas de un perfecto desconocido?

No del todo desconocido, se recordó a sí misma.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Lord Cullen extendió una mano hacia ella.

—Vamos, Señora Masen.

Sólo cuando estuvo en pie junto a él sobre los guijarros notó que no era Lord Cullen sino su hermano.

No hubo tiempo de pensar. Un brazo le rodeó la cintura, la condujo hasta la posada y la introdujo en la corriente de pasajeros que entraban buscando calor. Un momento después estaba siendo presentada a Lord Cullen. Quedó asombrada al no descubrir ningún resentimiento entre los hermanos, sólo un afecto juguetón. Se resintió por ello y frunció el ceño al hombre que estaba a su lado.

Comprendió entonces que era Edward Masen quien establecía el tono, quien estaba orquestando esta actuación. Para cualquier interesado en sus asuntos, estaba ejecutando su papel perfectamente, y su hermano, ansiosamente, seguía su liderazgo.

Su "marido" bajó la mirada y captó su mirada desaprobadora. Sonrió y le dio un pequeño apretón.

—Vamos, querida. ¿Seguramente tú al menos podrás distinguirnos?

Como una marioneta, se encontró haciendo lo que podía por unirse a la charada. Saludó a su "cuñado" y se quejó del viaje, nunca antes había estado en un barco en su vida. En un momento el centro de atención volvió a Lord Cullen y Bella pudo volver a caer en el silencio. Inmediatamente se sintió resentida por la forma en que había sido manipulada. Tendría que mantener afilado su ingenio con Edward Masen.

Estudió discretamente a los hermanos.

Sí, cualquiera podría distinguirles. Presumiblemente la naturaleza los había dotado a ambos con la misma piel pálida y pelo cobrizo. En Lord Cullen permanecían así, pero en su hermano el fuerte sol y los vientos de dios sabía donde, los habían transformado en un sorprendente y uniforme dorado. Su coloración distintiva no había sido aparente a la luz tenue del dormitorio. En este marco dorado los ojos esmeralda de Edward Masen parecían brillantes en vez de malvados, considerando que los de su hermano eran suaves y pensativos.

La voz de una mujer interrumpió de repente la conversación y los pensamientos de Bella. Una voz madura, que hablaba un perfecto inglés con un delicioso acento francés.

—¡Eddie! ¿No estarías también en ese atroz bote, verdad? ¿Cómo es que no te he visto?

Todos se giraron para ver a una mujer esbelta y hermosamente vestida, ni joven ni vieja, con un aura de confianza en el poder de sus atractivos. Y con razón. Su cara en forma de corazón contenía suaves y rojos labios y ojos azul oscuros llenos de humor y promesas eróticas. Incluso bajo su pesada capa los movimientos de su cuerpo sugerían placeres.

La sonrisa de Edward fue cálida y relajada, pero Bella sintió tensarse el brazo que la rodeaba.

—¿Tanya? ¿Estabas a bordo? Si lo hubiera sabido... Pero incluso así, tenía que atender a mi pobre esposa, que sufre de _mal-de-mer_.

Reconociendo resignada su entrada, Bella adoptó una postura inclinada y ligeramente recostada contra él. ¿Era su tensión debida simplemente al pequeño engaño que practicaban? ¿O era esta mujer, a la que había tenido el significativo descuido de no presentarle, una conocida íntima? ¿Una de sus ex amantes, quizás? Esperó con maliciosa diversión a ver cómo se las arreglaba para salir del apuro.

Lo hizo simplemente cortando un comentario que estaba haciendo la mujer y diciendo.

—Lo siento, Tanya, pero mi esposa debe acostarse. Vamos, querida.

Era la viva imagen de la preocupación conyugal mientras la guiaba escaleras arriba a su habitación, y en voz baja la felicitaba por la forma en que se había desenvuelto en la escena de abajo.

—No me felicite tan pronto, milord —dijo agudamente—. No me veo involucrada en este tipo de engaños cada día de la semana. Mis nervios están hechos trizas.

Se arrepintió de su explosión tan pronto como ésta se produjo, pero su "marido" no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron a salvo dentro de la habitación y la puerta estuvo cerrada.

—Ya veo —dijo él fríamente. Añadió en tono crispado—. La mejor forma de conducirse en un engaño es mantenerlo continuamente. Cualquiera podría haber oído ese comentario y haberse creído con derecho a preguntar sobre nuestra situación.

¡Cómo se atrevía a reprenderla! Cada instinto le exigía que devolviera la ofensa, pero tuvo que admitir la justicia de la amonestación. Era esencial que nadie cuestionara su historia.

Con engañosa sumisión dijo,

—Lo siento, milord... Edward, querido.

Los labios de él se retorcieron y una repentina calidez iluminó sus ojos al mirarla.

—Ya basta —dijo mientras se quitaba la capa. La tomó de las manos—. Estás fría. ¿Has esperado mucho?

Bella intentó apartar las manos... encontraba su tacto turbador... pero el apretón era firme.

—No, en realidad no —dijo rápidamente—. No tengo frío. Son nervios.

La atrajo hacia el fuego llameante y la empujó gentilmente a una silla que había allí. Se arrodilló para atender el fuego hábilmente y hacer que creciera.

—Al menos eres honesta. ¿O es que tienes miedo?

Le miró, sorprendida por la pregunta. Entonces comprendió que se suponía que tenía que temerle, ¿verdad? A pesar de la evidencia, era simplemente tan imposible imaginar a este hombre siendo su violador como a Lord Cullen.

Era todo de lo más peculiar.

El silencio de él exigía una respuesta a su pregunta. ¿Entonces de qué tenía miedo?

—Supongo —dijo lentamente—, que tengo miedo de las cosas anormales. Soy, o era, una persona convencional.

El humor titiló en los ojos de él, enfatizado por las llamas bailarinas.

—Con un hermano como el tuyo eso es todo un logro —se levantó grácilmente después de atender el fuego.

—Lo era, pero él se impuso al fin —demasiado tarde, comprendió que esto podría ser interpretado como un ataque hacia él, lo que podría ser insensato en este momento. No se dio por ofendido. Apenas pareció haberlo oído.

—¿Te sientes capaz de bajar ahora para cenar? Tenemos una sala privada, y después, por supuesto, tendremos que salir.

Para su boda, comprendió mientras se levantaba. El temido momento de la confrontación había llegado y pasado sin un momento para pensarlo. Ahora, sin embargo, se encontró resentida por la falta de arrepentimiento que mostraba él. Alguna palabra de disculpa, algún reconocimiento de su falta, habría estado bien.

Él se giró junto a la puerta y captó su expresión.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella?

Suspiró. Quizás era que pretendía mantener el engaño. No parecía tener mucho sentido forzarle a reconocer su falta en este punto, pero, prometió silenciosamente, que si se imaginaba que podía fingir para siempre que nada malo había ocurrido, estaba equivocado.

—Nada —dijo—, sólo tengo que recuperarme un poco.

En vez de salir, como había esperado, él cerró la puerta y se movió para sentarse y observar como se lavaba las manos en la palangana de porcelana china y sojuzgaba algunos mechones rizados de pelo que habían escapado del severo moño de su nuca.

Bajo su tranquila inspección los dedos de Bella se mostraron torpes. Si va a comportarse como un marido, pensó Bella, entonces me comportaré como una esposa.

—¿Madame Tanya es una _vieja _amiga? —preguntó, observándole en el espejo.

—Una muy vieja amiga —replicó, con diversión en los ojos y la voz—. La conocí en Denali.

¿Este hombre no tenía vergüenza?

—Ya veo —dijo dulcemente, decidida a perturbar su compostura—. ¿Y es posible que esté celosa por mi... er... estatus?

—No si descubre la verdad por sí misma —replicó él tranquilamente.

Eso te pasa por intentar burlarte, pensó Bella con un jadeo, y empujó un buen número de horquillas rudamente en su pelo. Vivir con Edward Masen presentaría ciertos desafíos. Se tranquilizó a sí misma diciéndose que no era probable que durara mucho. Estaría lejos en sus viajes en nada de tiempo.

Quizás con Madame Tanya, pensó malhumoradamente.

Se puso en pie bruscamente y fue hacia la puerta, pero con un movimiento grácil él llegó antes y se inclinó cediéndole el paso. ¡Maldito hombre!

Lord Cullen se paseaba nerviosamente por la sala, observando a la doncella poner la mesa. Probablemente habría dicho algo indiscreto si su hermano no se le hubiera anticipado.

—Bella se siente ligeramente mejor ahora que está en tierra firme otra vez, Tony. Te lo aseguro, normalmente no es tan delicada. Creo que un poco de aire fresco después de la cena hará que se recupere completamente.

Lord Cullen había estado mirando ansiosamente a Bella como buscando confirmación, pero aceptó esta declaración como parecía aceptar todo lo que su hermano decía o hacía.

Buen protector va a ser éste, pensó Bella.

—Una idea excelente —estaba diciendo el conde ansiosamente—. Creo que me uniré a vosotros. Este tiempo fresco y despejado es muy vigorizante.

Bella pensó que el conde estaba más bien sobreactuando.

Durante la comida los hermanos monopolizaron la conversación, hablando de su hogar y compartiendo noticias de familia y amigos. Bella escuchó cuidadosamente reuniendo información sobre su nueva familia. Bebió dos vasos de vino, entonces alzó su copa y la encontró vacía. Comprendió que su "marido" había dejado de llenarla la última vez que había llenado la suya propia y la de su hermano. Si tengo que estar borracha para pasar por esto, pensó ella, es asunto mío.

Extendió su copa.

—¿Puedo tomar más vino, por favor?

Edward la miró con una sonrisa en los ojos.

—No —dijo—. Encontrarás el agua mucho más refrescante —le sirvió cortésmente un poco.

Antes de poder formular una respuesta, retomó su conversación con su hermano. Aparte de subirse a la mesa para coger la botella no había nada que pudiera hacer, pero tomó muchas resoluciones sobre el señor Edward Masen, impenitente villano y tirano.

Pronto se alegró, sin embargo, de que la hubiera detenido. Para cuando se levantó de la mesa el mundo se mecía, y tuvo que sujetarse a su silla para mantener el equilibrio. Aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía, complacida al ver su cara sabiamente inexpresiva.

Para su alivio, descubrió que los efectos pronto disminuían, y fue capaz de subir las escaleras sin ayuda para recoger su capa y su bolso de mano. Todavía sentía, sin embargo, un ligero entumecimiento que le decía que el alcohol la había afectado, y un desapego mental al que dio la bienvenida. Tenía intención de pensar lo menos posible durante las siguientes horas.

Cuando realizaba su descenso por las escaleras, sin embargo, Bella presenció un cuadro abajo. Edward Masen estaba esperándola... todo él perezosa elegancia a pesar del viaje... con su chaqueta verde de cintura alta, pantalones de piel de ante, y botas.

Una puerta se abrió y la mujer llamada Tanya entró a la vista, seguida de un hombre muy guapo y muy joven, cuyos ojos azules se entrecerraron celosamente cuando vio al ocupante del vestíbulo. Tanya, sin embargo, estaba obviamente deleitada, de ver al señor Masen. Bella no pudo oír las palabras que dijo, pero el tono por ambos lados era ligero y amable. Entonces vino lo peor. Una nota seria entró en la conversación, Y Edward se llevó ambas manos de la dama apasionadamente a los labios.

El cuadro se rompió.

Simultáneamente Tanya subió las escaleras, seguida de su malhumorado galán, y Lord Cullen entró desde el exterior.

Bella retrocedió, a la vez para reunir sus pensamientos y evitar encontrar a la francesa en las escaleras. De hecho, desanduvo todo el camino hasta su habitación y allí descubrió, para su horror, que sus manos estaban firmemente apretadas bajo el pliegue de su capa. Cielos, esto nunca le había pasado.

Se obligó a enfrentar sus sentimientos. Estaba celosa. ¿Podía haber algo más ridículo? Por supuesto que tenía una amante, y no era sorprendente que fuera hermosa. No era raro, y particularmente en su situación, no era ningún insulto para Bella.

No en realidad.

Este deseo que sentía de correr y ocultarse, o de hacer una escena, era ridículo. Edward Masen era ese monstruoso asaltante de sólo unas semanas atrás, y debería alegrarse de que esta mujer extranjera la librara de sus brutales atenciones.

Aún así, antes de poder descender las escaleras con compostura tuvo que dar vueltas otra vez en la cabeza a todas sus razones para casarse. _Estás haciendo esto por el niño que podrías llevar en tu vientre, por una posición en sociedad, por una familia recta a la que pertenecer..._

De repente, penetrando a través de sus pensamientos como un rayo de sol, Bella se preguntó qué había hecho Edward Masen con el guapo joven que había seguido a su amante escaleras arriba. Sonrió ligeramente y esperó que también estuviera siendo atacado por el monstruo de ojos verdes. Ese deseo cruel la animó lo suficiente como para ser capaz de encontrarse con los gemelos con compostura y partir hacia su boda.

El trío recorrió las calles tranquilas y sinuosas del puerto charlando de asuntos menores, hasta que Edward dijo prosaicamente.

—Nos están siguiendo.

Bella no pudo resistirlo.

—Quizás sea Madame Tanya —se burló—, incapaz de tenerle fuera de su vista.

Recibió una mirada poco amistosa.

—Más que probablemente. En cualquier caso es a mí a quien siguen. No queremos que los curiosos sepan que vamos camino a la iglesia —recurrió a su aturdido hermano—. Adelántate como acordamos, Tony, yo os encontraré allí.

Lord Cullen no puso objeción, pero Bella no pudo dejar pasar esto.

—Esto es ridículo. ¿Está loco? ¿Quién demonios nos seguiría?

Supo inmediatamente que Edward Masen no estaba acostumbrado a que sus órdenes se cuestionaran. Si bien su cara permaneció impasible y su tono controlado, expresó su desagrado cuando dijo.

—Como ha sugerido, mi amante ansiosa o un gran número de personas más. Simplemente deseo asegurarme que nadie tenga munición real para el chantaje. Si no puedo evadirme de quienquiera que sea, el matrimonio no se llevará a cabo —con eso desapareció entre las sombras.

Un minuto o así después Bella volvió la mirada atrás y vio una figura cruzar la calle e ir en la misma dirección.

—¿_Nos estaban_ siguiendo? —dijo con asombro.

Lord Cullen asintió.

—Edward nunca es innecesariamente melodramático. En su forma de vida debe hacerse enemigos.

—Pero podría ser atacado, ¡asesinado!

Lord Cullen se encogió de hombros.

—Inconveniente, estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo, normalmente es capaz de cuidar de sí mismo. Esta es la iglesia.

Bella le miró con sorpresa, pero vio por la pálida luz de las ventanas de la iglesia que no estaba tan tranquilo como pretendía. Qué duro tenía que ser amar a Edward Masen. Gracias a Dios estaba inmunizada contra ese destino al menos.

Era una iglesia pequeña y simple, ni nueva ni a la moda. El sacerdote que estaba esperando por ellos era delgado, gris y estaba cansado.

—¿Mrs. Masen y Miss Swan?

Le dieron las explicaciones, y el sacerdote se mostró de acuerdo de mala gana con esperar un poco más. Desapareció en su sacristía mientras Bella y Lord Cullen se sentaban a esperar en un incómodo banco. Bella sintió que quizás debería rezar, pero la iglesia era poco acogedora, fría y poco interesante. Pensó en vez de eso en su prometido.

¿Qué clase de vida vivía, que le seguían a todas partes? Jugueteó con la idea de suplicar a Lord Cullen que se casara con ella y la salvara de su hermano, pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Por una cosa, la licencia especial no serviría.

Y tenía que confesar que encontraba a Edward Masen fascinante, de la misma forma que había encontrado fascinantes a los gitanos que había acampado cerca de Phoenix cuando era joven. James y ella habían sido advertidos de que se mantuvieran apartados de ellos porque robaban niños, pero se había arrastrado hasta su campamento y los había observado. Entonces los gitanos la habían visto y se habían burlado de ella por lo que se asustó. James se había enterado y la había delatado, de modo que le habían dado unos azotes, y luego otra vez cuando se descubrió que había perdido su guardapelo de oro en algún momento de la aventura.

¿Qué iba a perder en ésta?

Tenía que admitir que su futuro marido había sido bastante agradable por ahora, pero no parecía ser del tipo de novio dócil de conveniencia que le habían prometido. Si se le metía en la cabeza encerrarla o arrastrarla con él en sus viajes, o incluso volver a violarla, dudaba que Lord Cullen fuera capaz de detenerle, sin importar la amenaza económica que pensaba que tenía a su favor.

Era a la vez aterrador y fascinante al mismo tiempo. De lo más peculiar.

En conjunto, sin embargo, el miedo superaba a la fascinación, y Bella estaba empezando a entretenerse con la esperanza de que la ceremonia fuera pospuesta cuando la puerta de la sacristía se abrió y volvió el vicario. Le seguían Edward y otro hombre, más viejo y más bajo, con ojos chispeantes. Parecía que iba a ser el testigo. Su nombre era Ben Cheney.

Bella consideró seriamente huir. Edward Masen parecía estar mirándola y leyéndole la mente, porque se acercó y le tomó la mano en un apretón firme y sonrió.

—No hay nada que temer —dijo—. Confía en mí.

Y contra toda razón, lo hizo.

A partir de ahí el asunto procedió con prosaica suavidad. Bella pronto se encontró siendo la señora Masen de hecho, y el anillo de oro ahora era legítimo.

Tan pronto como estuvo hecho el hombrecillo le sonrió.

—Ha sido un honor estar presente, señora Masen, Eddie. Será mejor que me marche. ¿En Londres?

—Sí, como acordamos. Si los demás no están allí intenta con Riley o Mike. Buena suerte.

Ben Cheney salió como había venido, a pesar de las amonestaciones del vicario. Edward apaciguó a éste con una generosa donación, y cuando salieron fue con sus bendiciones.

Mientras volvían paseando, una vez más, sólo parecían unos viajeros estirando las piernas, Bella se sintió compelida a hablar. Pero intentó mantener la voz moderada.

—Me gustaría saber, señor, si de ahora en adelante mi vida será conducida en medio de siniestras idas y venidas. ¿Quién es el señor Cheney?

Edward sonrió, y ella apretó los dientes al reconocer una sonrisa diseñada para llevar la corriente y serenar.

—Pobre Bella. Estoy seguro de que no es la clase de boda que habrías escogido. Pero realmente no podía ser de otro modo.

—Oh, no soy romántica —dijo con un estudiado aire de indiferencia—. Simplemente curiosa.

—Es una pena —fue la respuesta directa—, porque no tengo intención de explicar mis acciones por el momento.

Ella alzó la barbilla.

—¿Quiere decir que no sabré por qué soy asesinada en mi cama?

—Si mueres asesinada en nuestra cama, querida, probablemente será porque sabes demasiado —esto fue dicho con un tono conversacional, aunque había un dejo de seriedad en ello que hizo que Bella se estremeciera.

Se giró hacia Lord Cullen.

—Milord, esto no se ajusta a nuestro acuerdo.

Como se había temido, el conde no fue de ninguna utilidad en absoluto.

—Estoy seguro de que Eddie solo está jugando uno de sus juegos, Bella —dijo el conde consolador—. De cualquier modo, puedes confiar en que Edward se ocupe de ti.

—Especialmente —le murmuró su marido cerca del oído—, si insistes en exigir respuestas que no estoy dispuesto a dar.

Cuando se giró furiosamente para enfrentarle, él alzó una mano y sonrió.

—¡Paz! Podemos discutir esto luego, Bella. Sólo estás contrariando a Tony.

Lo que, comprendió ella, era desafortunadamente cierto. Buen protector iba a ser este. Bueno, había vivido de su ingenio antes y estaba decidida a no dejarse manipular por Edward Masen.

Fue como si leyera sus pensamientos, pues Edward pasó lo que quedaba del paseo de vuelta a la posada empeñándose en aplacarla. A pesar de su resolución, tuvo éxito. Enfrentada a semejante humor y encanto parecía maleducado apegarse a sus quejas.

Pero una parte de ella se aferraba a la cordura. Era, decidió, un hombre muy peligroso.

Cuando llegaron a la posada Bella se retiró agradecida a su habitación. El viaje y el estrés de los acontecimientos la habían dejado agotada, pero también quería escapar de su marido.

Cuando se relajaba ante el fuego, sin embargo, sonreía con satisfacción. Lo había hecho. Había asegurado el futuro para sí misma y para el niño que parecía más probable a cada día que pasaba. Si su marido era difícil de manejar, al menos no era ningún monstruo, y dudaba que le fuera a ver mucho.

Sí, todo estaba yendo muy bien.

De repente, horriblemente, le vino a la cabeza que ésta era su noche de bodas. ¿Era posible que su marido no tuviera intención de imponerse a ella otra vez? Seguramente no. Pero qué embarazoso sería si acudía a ella y tenía que despedirle. Podría, después de todo, pensar que ella... le aceptaría.

Con repentina resolución llamó a la puerta de la habitación contigua. Esta fue abierta pero no por su marido sino por un delgado y atezado sirviente. Su valet.

—Soy Justin, madame. ¿Puedo ayudarla?

—¿El señor Masen no está aquí?

— Creo que todavía está abajo con Su Señoría, madame.

Vaciló, pero sabía que no sería capaz de dormir con la incertidumbre colgando sobre ella.

—Creo que le dejaré una nota —dijo.

Solícitamente, el sirviente procedió a acercarse al escritorio y abrirlo para revelar suministros de papel, plumas, y tinta. Sostuvo una silla para ella y lo arregló todo con una lenta deliberación que la hizo desear gritar, esperando mientras lo hacía oír los pasos de su marido a cada minuto.

Cuando Justin se hubo retirado buscó las palabras para expresarse. Que imposible era. Al final escribió:

_Como nuestro matrimonio ya ha sido consumado, en cierto modo, agradecería que respetara mi privacidad,_

_Bella._

Era conciso y descortés, pero no se le ocurría una forma mejor de hacerlo y deseaba irse a su habitación. Lo alisó, plegó, y escribió el nombre de su marido fuera. No había sello ni barquillo, y seguramente no era necesario.

Bella dejó la nota allí y se retiró rápidamente.

La voz de Justin la detuvo.

—¿Desearía que llevara esto abajo al señor Masen, madame?

—No, no. No será necesario.

—Muy bien, madame. Y por favor, acepte mis mejores deseos en este feliz día.

Ruborizándose, Bella balbuceó un gracias y huyó. Así que el valet era de su confianza. Bella suponía que no habría ayuda por esa parte.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue comprobar la puerta en busca de una llave y no encontró ninguna. Se encogió de hombros. No creía que el hombre con el que se había casado hoy se impusiera a la fuerza, sin importar lo que había ocurrido semanas antes. Al menos, supuso secamente, que estuviera ahora abajo ahogando su ingenio con brandy.

Se preparó para ir a la cama sin llamar a la doncella. Estaba acostumbrada a arreglárselas por sí misma y valoraba la intimidad. Mientras se sentaba ante el espejo con uno de sus voluminosos camisones, cepillándose el pelo con largas y lentas pasadas, consideró los acontecimientos de la noche.

Al parecer su marido tenía enemigos. Bueno, se decía que los que cenaban con el diablo debían tener una cuchara larga. Suponía que era capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, pero esperaba no verse envuelta en ninguna de sus actividades de mala fama. Ya había tenido suficiente de tales asuntos en casa de su hermano y anhelaba sólo una plácida respetabilidad.

La puerta que comunicaba las habitaciones se abrió.

Edward estaba de pie apoyado contra el marco, con la nota entre sus largos dedos. Se había quitado la chaqueta, el chaleco y la corbata. Con el cuello de la camisa abierto parecía un pirata. El corazón de Bella empezó a latir frenéticamente y el cepillo cayó de entre sus dedos.

La expresión de él era insondable pero su voz fue fría y crispada cuando entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Nunca vuelvas a escribir una nota tan indiscreta, por favor. Fácilmente podría haber sido leída por cualquiera.

La irritación se impuso sobre su miedo.

—¿Quién demonios la leería excepto posiblemente su valet, que parece ser de confianza? —su voz sonó chillona a sus propios oídos.

—Cualquier podría haber entrado en la habitación mientras Justin estaba en cualquier otra parte —dijo él, como si se lo explicara a un niño molesto—. Todo este ejercicio es un intento por preservar tu reputación. Esa nota podría convertirlo todo en un montón de estiércol.

Bella sabía que se había puesto roja bajo esta reprimenda, y deseó de todo corazón lanzar la responsabilidad de su preciosa reputación precisamente adonde pertenecía; a la delgada y fría cara de él. Sabía, sin embargo, que sus críticas estaban bien fundadas, y se forzó a disculparse.

—Lo siento entonces. Tiene bastante razón. Tendré cuidado de no hacer tal cosa de nuevo —se puso en pie, agradeciendo el ocultamiento de su camisón de franela—. Buenas noches.

No hizo ningún movimiento, simplemente la estudió.

—Decías en serio lo que has escrito —dijo pensativamente—. Había llegado a creer que tenías más espíritu.

El miedo resurgió.

—Tengo el suficiente espíritu como para luchar por el derecho a dormir sin ser molestada en esta noche de bodas. ¡Ahora no estoy drogada, señor!

Dio un paso atrás y miró alrededor buscando un arma potencial por si llegaba a necesitarla. La única cosa que tenía era su cepillo. ¡Estaba segura de que eso lo aterrorizaría a muerte!

Sin embargo, no se acercó. Simplemente suspiró y se alejó para derrumbarse graciosamente sobre la alfombra ante el fuego. Tiró casualmente la nota al fuego, donde ardió hasta volar en cenizas chimenea arriba.

Con una mano extendida y la barbilla descansando sobre una rodilla, su cuerpo ágil quedó rodeado por el fuego. Bella tuvo que luchar para mantener la respiración estable. Se dijo a sí misma que era miedo lo que temblaba en su interior pero no quedó convencida. ¿Sabía él el cuadro abrumador que presentaba?

Con un soplo de cordura comprendió que casi seguramente sí. Edward Masen, decidió, era un hombre acostumbrado a tocar a los demás como si fueran instrumentos... animándolos a entrar en acción, afinándolos, y produciendo gentilmente la tonada de su elección.

No la encontraría a ella tan fácil de manipular.

Él habló suavemente, mirando al fuego.

—Tienes miedo. Puedo entenderlo después de la experiencia que has tenido. Pero puedo asegurarte que no volverá a ser así. No tengo intención de forzarte. Nunca.

Hizo una pausa, quizás para dejarla hablar, quizás para reunir sus pensamientos. Cuando ella permaneció en silencio, giró la cabeza para mirarla.

—Bella, debemos hablar de esto, y sería más fácil se vinieras aquí —con una sonrisa añadió—. Si se produce cualquier hostilidad prometo dejar que vuelvas a tu actual posición.

Bella se aferró a eso.

—En un momento prometes no molestarme —se burló—, y al siguiente me amenazas. Eres despreciable. Desearía no haber posado nunca los ojos en ti.

Los ojos esmeralda estaban tranquilos mientras parecía considerar las palabras.

—¿Y estar de vuelta en casa de tu hermano? —preguntó gentilmente.

Después de un momento durante el cual Bella no pudo pensar en nada que decir, él continuó sin aparente artificialidad.

—Debo recordarte, madame, que estamos casados... de por vida. Puedo que te agrade vivir tu vida en un estado de guerra, pero a mí no. Estoy poniendo empeño en encontrar un _modus operandi _que haga la vida más tolerable para ambos. Incluso empezaba a albergar esperanzas de que pudiera haber algo de felicidad en este arreglo. Yo, al menos, me he sentido gratamente sorprendido por la compañera que el destino me ha encontrado... incluso si estás mostrando más espinas que un erizo —sonrió entonces, y eso acabó con toda su resolución de no devolver la sonrisa y ceder. Se exigió a si misma permanecer en silencio—. No puedo ver ninguna esperanza para nosotros, sin embargo —continuó él con esa voz fascinante—, si tienes intención de rehuir el lado físico del matrimonio.

La voz sueva había sido engañosa. Un lenguaje tan claro la sorprendió.

—No tengo intención de... pero apenas te conozco, aunque... —Bella reunió su desordenado ingenio—. Seguramente —arguyó—, el acto del matrimonio sin amor es una especie de violación.

La sonrisa de él se amplió casi a una sonrisa abierta.

—Entonces la violación es un crimen muy común, me temo. Discutamos esto, pero no con toda la habitación por medio. Ven y siéntate en la silla. Mi palabra todavía se aplica.

Atraída como por una cuerda, Bella obedeció y se sentó frente a él. Al menos estaba fuera de su alcance.

—Bella —dijo—, creo que eres una mujer inteligente. Te he observado hoy y admiro tu coraje, tu rapidez de pensamiento. Deseo consumar nuestro matrimonio —la tenía tan embrujada que no huyó ante esas palabras. No se movió en absoluto—. Te daré mis razones —continuó—, y quizás podamos lograr una decisión racional. Aunque podría ser esperar demasiado de ambos en este momento —había una repentina nota de cansancio en su voz que le llegó al corazón. Sintió la extraña urgencia de extender la mano y alisar su pelo dorado apartándoselo de la frente.

Él se giró y las llamas saltarinas doraron su perfil.

—En primer lugar —dijo, como un profesor dando una lección—, como has dicho, tu reluctancia producida por un miedo muy natural. Dudo, sin embargo, que el miedo disminuya en el futuro por sí mismo. La mejor cura para ti sería enamorarte de mí, pero eso parece improbable —vio sus labios curvarse y sus ojos arrugarse con lo que parecía genuino humor—. Para empezar, estoy seguro que tienes demasiado sentido común para eso. Quizás podría ganarme tu aprecio si soy muy considerado, pero tengo muchos asuntos que atender durante esta visita a Volterra y gran parte de mi tiempo está ya comprometido. En vista de esto, creo que sería mejor para nosotros conquistar tu miedo juntos —hizo una pausa por un momento y miró hacia ella, pero Bella no tenía intención de hablar—. En segundo lugar —dijo—, podrías estar ya embarazada. Si es así, lo aceptaría e intentaría ser tan buen padre como lo permitan las circunstancias. Pero debo admitir que mi actitud podría ser diferente si pudiera creer que el niño es mío.

Bella sintió la sorpresa como un golpe.

—¡¿Qué?

La miró, alertado por la rabia de su voz.

—Si confundimos la paternidad en este punto —explicó, hablando más rápidamente—, seré libre de engañarme a mí mismo si lo deseo. A no ser que tengas razones para creer que no habrá niño.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —jadeó—. Por supuesto que es hijo tuyo, miserable. ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy?

Se concentró completamente en ella.

—¿_Mi_ hijo?

Cuando iba a hablar él alzó una mano y tomó un profundo aliento. A pesar de su bronceado pudo ver que había palidecido.

—Oh, Dios mío.

Dejó caer la cabeza con ademán cansado sobre las rodillas. Había tal devastación en él que Bella deseó acercarse, abrazarle y consolarle.

Menos mal que no lo intentó, porque se puso en pie tan violentamente que habría salido volando. Caminó a zancadas hasta la oscura ventana. Se giró lentamente para seguirle con los ojos, sorprendida. Algunos carbones se movieron, crujieron y explotaron, y hubo una repentina llamarada de luz.

Al fin se giró, con la cara alterada por una tensión que ella no entendía.

—Bella —dijo—, no he estado en Forks desde hace seis meses. Hace tres semanas estaba en París.

Le estudió con confusión. Era imposible dudar de palabras pronunciadas con tal certidumbre.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Quién?

—El violador fue mi hermano.

Bella luchó por encontrarle sentido. ¿Era esto más manipulación? Si lo era, era hábil más allá de sus poderes de detección. Podría jurar que él había palidecido hasta ponerse cetrino.

Si creía que no hubiera estado en Forks. Pero su atacante se había parecido a él... o a Lord Cullen.

Tragó con fuerza.

—No hay ninguna posibilidad de que tengas ningún otro misterioso hermano aparte del conde, ¿verdad? —preguntó débilmente.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

Bella luchó con este trozo de realidad mientras su marido se quedaba de pie silencioso, envuelto en sus propios pensamientos pero observándola con preocupación. Tomó su tiempo, pero llegó a reconocer la sensación de verdad en este nuevo escenario. James había dicho que su atacante era Lord Cullen y James no cometía errores de ese tipo. Lord Cullen, y no Edward, había sido al que su hermano podría haber manipulado con una treta semejante.

Pero a ella le gustaba. Había confiado en él.

—¿Sabes por qué lo hizo? —preguntó, su voz era un poco más fina de lo que deseaba.

Los párpados de él ocultaron sus ojos.

—No exactamente, pero no es propio de él, te lo aseguro —cuando los abrió de nuevo, sus ojos eran tan fríos como la tierra en invierno—. Estoy bastante ansioso por conocer a tu hermano, Bella.

Su furia le puso los nervios de punta aunque reconoció que no estaba de ningún modo dirigida a ella. Bella empezó a saborear el hecho de que James podría finalmente haberse enredado con más de lo que podía manejar.

—¿Por qué te has casado conmigo? —preguntó entonces.

Él sonrió mientras apartaba la mirada de las llamas danzarinas. Al momento la calidez pareció volver a su expresión.

—Porque —dijo, volviendo a mirarla— él me lo pidió.

Bella sintió un peso alojarse en su pecho. No era más que una carga pasada de manos.

—Ya veo —dijo, tragándose desesperadamente las lágrimas—. Por supuesto él no podría haber...

Edward llegó hasta ella rápidamente y le tomó la mano.

—No es eso. Te admira enormemente, Bella, pero no podría casarse contigo. Nunca se recuperó de la muerte de su esposa. Jess era la mujer equivocada para Tony. Debería haberse casado con una joven robusta con sentido común, pero en vez de eso eligió a una belleza de invernadero demasiado endeble para dar a luz.

Bella bajó la mirada a la mano de él. Era de dedos finos pero fuerte, dorada por el sol y marcada por cicatrices y callos de trabajo físico. Una mano de la que depender, pensó con sorpresa.

Se llevó su mano pálida a los labios y habló de nuevo.

—Obviamente esta noche es una noche para dormir, querida. Podemos continuar nuestra discusión en otro momento.

Se iba a ir, pero le cogió la mano. Levantó la mirada a sus sorprendidos ojos marrones, preguntándose si estaba loca.

—No, tienes razón —dijo Bella con la boca seca—. Deberíamos... —no podía mirarle a los ojos y apartó la mirada—. Tengo miedo.

Su mano temblaba contra la firme y cálida carne de él. ¿Por qué estaba persiguiéndolo cuando él había estado dispuesto a ceder?

Porque un terror enfrentado era preferible a uno que temer día tras día. Ese siempre había sido su proceder.

Levantó la mirada hacia él, medio esperando que discutiera contra ello. Sus ojos buscaban los de ella.

—¿Puedes confiar en mí, Bella?

Incapaz de hablar, asintió.

Él le besó la mano de nuevo.

—Entonces vete a la cama. Me reuniré contigo en un momento.


	5. Dulce fantasía, infeliz realidad

Ohaio Girls!

Esta es una clara violación a mi contrato laboral... pero... ¿qué diablos? ¬¬

Un besote! Matta ne!

**_Nada es mío, tan sólo el placer del adaptar._**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4: Dulce fantasia, infeliz realidad.<strong>

Bella yacía rígida en la cama, con miedo al dolor, miedo a la vergüenza, miedo a todo lo que este asunto le llevaría a hacerle. Había desarrollado cierto respeto por Edward Masen. No quería verle transformado en el jadeante monstruo que le atormentaba en sus pesadillas, el monstruo que aparentemente había sido ese hombre cortés y sensible, Lord Anthony Cullen.

Deseó tomar de nuevo su impulsiva decisión. Se preguntaba si la habría manipulado después de todo. Las palabras refinadas y la pasión estaban muy bien, pero...

Entró en la habitación. Estaba vestido con algo muy parecido al hábito tejido de un monje, con rayas marrón, crema y verde. Parecía la ropa de algún extraño pueblo africano, pensó ella, y probablemente lo era.

Lo miró, con los ojos completamente abiertos, mientras se movía por la habitación apagando las velas y ocupándose del fuego. Pronto sólo un brillo rojo iluminaba el dormitorio. Bella estudió las sombras moradas en el techo mientras él iba hacia la cama. Se movió cuando se deslizó dentro, a su lado, sintió el ligero calor de su cuerpo mezclándose con el de ella.

Podía contar sus latidos. Se preguntaba si podría oírlos.

Le sintió rodar a su lado para ponerse de cara a ella. No se giró, no pudo girar la cabeza para asegurarse. Silenciosamente, rezó para que fuera rápido.

Una mano se posó suavemente en sus costillas cerca del corazón. Contuvo el aliento y se tensó. La mano se deslizó hacia la suya, donde esta descansaba, cálida y firme.

—Relájate, cariño —su voz era tan suave como el terciopelo en la roja oscuridad—. Recuerda, te prometí no forzarte. No será tan malo como temes —su pulgar trazó suaves círculos en el pulso de su muñeca—. Piensa, Bella. ¿Qué es este asunto entre hombres y mujeres? Ha habido mujeres que han arriesgado mucho, incluso su propia vida por ello. El amor sólo no es la explicación. ¿Están locas? ¿O hay placer ahí?

Bella sintió el movimiento de su pulgar, su suave voz funcionaba como un jarabe calmante. Casi a regañadientes se relajó y comenzó a sentirse como si no fuera ella.

—Supongo —dijo con voz ronca—, que las mujeres pueden ser diferentes en esto como en todo lo demás. Hay mujeres con pasión por el juego, después de todo.

—Y por la bebida y la violencia. Tú, naturalmente, no tienes nada que ver con esos vicios. Como tu marido, estoy de acuerdo de todo corazón —no se oía en su tono nada más que perezosa diversión. ¿Cuándo, se preguntó, había comenzado la transformación del monstruo?

Levantó la mano hacia su cálida boca y la besó. Eso no era diferente de las dos veces previas. Entonces tomó su dedo índice en la húmeda calidez de su boca y lo mordisqueó suavemente, con la lengua jugando sobre la punta. Fue la sensación más extraordinaria...

Con un estremecimiento, Bella alejó la mano. No puso reparos.

—Dime, Bella. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien te sostuvo entre sus brazos? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien te abrazó con alegría o dolor?

Deseó desesperadamente que parara y simplemente lo hiciera. El silencio, sin embargo, exigía una respuesta.

—Hace mucho tiempo —dijo buscando en su memoria—. Mi niñera... tuve un perrito una vez. ¿Esto es importante?

—Oh, es importante. Es una de las alegrías más grandes. Ven a mis brazos y abrázame, Bella.

Suavemente la persuadió, convenciéndola. Si no se movía exactamente por su propia voluntad aún se vería poseída y envuelta en la dulce calidez.

Su mano tocó la carne suave.

¡Estaba desnudo!

Automáticamente se echó hacia atrás.

—Una terrible falta de previsión, lo sé —dijo dulcemente manteniendo los brazos firmes a su alrededor—. No he tenido una camisa de noche desde hace años. Me atrevo a sugerir, sin embargo, que tu camisón podrá servirnos a ambos.

Eso era verdad. El conjunto de pliegues evitaría el contacto excepto bajo su apretada mano. Todo lo que sentía del cuerpo de él era suave firmeza y calidez. Las manos hacían una sutil magia en su espalda, y su voz le calmaba la mente.

Bella se relajó.

Espontáneamente, parecía, la mano se abrió fácilmente y se curvó alrededor de sus costillas. La cabeza encontró un lugar natural en el hueco de su hombro, y el resto del cuerpo pareció colocarse confortablemente en los contornos del de él. Muy ligeramente pudo oír el corazón, lento y firme bajo su oído.

Era la sensación más maravillosa que pudiera recordar.

Entonces comenzó a llorar. Porque había tratado de evitarlo, las lágrimas eran ásperas y dolorosas. Avergonzada, intentó alejarse pero sus brazos se mantuvieron cuidadosamente firmes.

—No, Bella, llora. Llora si quieres, cariño —su mano se movió para acariciarle la nuca y se entregó dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran.

Después de un rato, agotada, se encontró a sí misma contándole detalles de su vida. Le contó del rechazo de sus padres, de su ira, su rebelión y su guerra con su hermano. Un éxtasis de dolorosa liberación fue seguido por una aguda vergüenza.

—Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Deberías...

La silenció con un ligero beso.

—Ahora puedes dejar todas esas cosas atrás —dijo—. Se han acabado. Pero si deseas hablar de ellas de nuevo puedes hacerlo conmigo. Para eso es para lo que están los maridos. Y para proporcionar consuelo. Y para asegurarse que la vida será mejor. Ese es mi voto matrimonial para ti, Bella. Las cosas serán mejores. ¿Me crees?

Sorbiendo por la nariz, Bella asintió. Se separó, y esta vez no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detenerla. Se sentó y hurgó en la mesilla de noche buscando su pañuelo, y se sonó la nariz. Entonces se volvió para mirarle.

Sus ojos se habían ajustado a la oscura luz del fuego y podía verle un poco. Sin embargo, no era un monstruo. Sólo un hombre muy agradable que incluso, se dio cuenta, había ajustado las ropas de la cama para cubrir la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Sonrió con una sencilla sonrisa de amistad y un vacilante brote comenzó a desplegarse en su interior.

Era esperanza.

Se deslizó tímidamente para buscar otra vez el consuelo de sus brazos. Sus emociones eran confusas pero reconoció lo que había dicho. Ahora tenía a alguien, alguien suyo.

—No te puedo prometer total felicidad, Bella —dijo, había una nota de seriedad en su voz. Era una advertencia y le prestó atención. Pero nunca había esperado una total felicidad. Ni siquiera había esperado un fragmento de alegría de este matrimonio y estaría agradecida por cualquier bien que viniera de ello—. Pero te cuidaré —añadió—. Créeme —sintiéndose más a salvo de lo que lo había estado desde que era un bebé, asintió—. Entonces sellemos el pacto del modo acostumbrado —su mano fue hacia abajo por su cuerpo hasta el dobladillo de su camisón—. No, relájate cariño. Relájate. No luches contra mí.

A pesar de todo lo que había hecho, Bella casi luchó, pero en ese momento su cara estaba iluminada por un repentino destello de un carbón al romperse. No era la cara de un monstruo. Era normal e iluminada por la diversión.

—Permitiré que conserves esta prenda inapropiada, pero no esta coleta.

Bella simplemente se había atado el largo pelo para la noche. Entonces él tiró del lazo y pasó los dedos por el cabello. Lo levantó y lo dejó caer sobre ambos. Desconcertada y con pelo en la boca, Bella le dejó hacer lo que quiso. Se preguntaba si soltarle el cabello era una parte esencial del acto marital. Era un inconveniente. La última vez le había llevado mucho tiempo deshacer los nudos.

La última vez...

El pánico la estranguló. Empujó contra él.

Pacientemente su suave voz la calmó de nuevo y se relajó. Su mano le acariciaba el pelo desde la coronilla hasta su hombro, su pecho, su costado.

—Esto —dijo con reverencia—, es hermoso.

Era extrañamente maravilloso que creyera que era bella.

Comenzó a besarla, pequeños besos en insólitos lugares como en los párpados y el lóbulo de la oreja. Todo el tiempo sus manos la acariciaban y su voz murmuraba tonterías.

Nunca había pensado en el humor como parte de este asunto.

Quizá _estaba_ loco.

Si era así, la estaba llevando a la locura también, porque se encontró sonriendo y en peligro de reírse abiertamente.

—… un pequeño lunar descuidado, creo —dijo—. Mi niñera siempre me decía que me acordara de la parte de atrás del cuello. ¿Cuantos metros de tela tiene esta prenda?

Sus manos fueron por debajo y no pudo evitar tensarse de nuevo, pero trató de responder en un tono ligero.

—Unos diez, creo.

—Buen Dios —dijo riendo—. Si tienes suficientes de estos nuestra fortuna esta hecha, cariño.

Su voz se había vuelto un poco menos controlada, pero tal vez era sólo risa. Entonces su boca tocó la de ella de nuevo. Esta vez fue diferente. La lengua jugó con los labios y su aliento era caliente y húmedo contra el de ella. Suavemente los labios insistieron para que se suavizaran los suyos y se abrieran a él. Extrañamente encontró placer en esta intimidad. En cierto modo esa rendición le ayudó a no tensarse cuando su mano le apartó los muslos y su cuerpo se colocó entre las piernas.

Una suave mano se posesionó, entró, suave y lento.

No había dolor. El alivio menguó toda la tensión de Bella, dejándola mareada y flotando. Tal como se había sentido cuando era una niña y había contado con una paliza y escapó.

Se movió con un ritmo constante dentro y fuera de ella, una extraordinaria sensación pero no era doloroso, podía aceptarla. Después de un momento, como si le pareciera lo correcto, se movió con él. Más bien, pensó que era como remar en un bote.

El aliento de él se volvió claramente audible, más y más rápido. Y se movió más y más rápido. Bella se preguntó si su cara había asumido esa máscara monstruosa, pero cerró los ojos y los mantuvo así fuertemente. No quería saber.

Con una serie de estremecimientos jadeantes se paró, su cálido aliento le acariciaba el cuello. Instintivamente recorrió con una mano calmante su suave pelo como una madre con un hijo, preguntándose que se suponía que tenían que hacer ahora.

Con una brusquedad que le hizo temer que el Edward de antes estuviera de vuelta, la mano de él recorrió los planos de su cara.

—Bella, ¿cómo estás? Condenación, sabía que debería haber dejado una luz.

—Estoy bien —dijo—. Yo... —su mano le cubrió con delicadeza los labios.

—No digas nada más ahora —susurró mientras salía de ella con cuidado—. Sería mejor que no, y ambos necesitamos dormir —la atrajo una vez más entre sus brazos, y ella se colocó allí como si hubiera conocido su consuelo toda su vida. Le dijo suavemente—. Lo siento, cariño. Nunca pude resistirme a un pelo como el tuyo.

Después de un minuto o dos se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, estaba dormido. Con una sonrisa salió de entre sus brazos y le acomodó para hacer lo mismo. Eso no había sido demasiado malo. Si lo veía necesario, podía aguantarlo de vez en cuando.

Bella se despertó una vez en la noche, los vestigios de su familiar pesadilla mezclados con el cuerpo a su lado. Se levantó bruscamente sobresaltada, entonces los recuerdos volvieron inundándola. Podía oír la suave respiración masculina, pero el fuego había muerto y no podía ver nada más que la sólida oscuridad. Buscando consuelo, estiró la mano para tocarle el hombro, el torso...

Se movió y ella retrocedió rápidamente.

—_Ah, no cherie_ —murmuró.

Bella contuvo una risilla.

Debió haberse vuelto a deslizar en el sueño, porque no recordó nada más.

Por la mañana Bella se despertó con la débil y grisácea luz, con Edward dormido aún a su lado. Lo peor había pasado. Estaba segura como esposa; su marido no era un monstruo. De hecho, era mucho mejor que un monstruo. Disfrutó estudiándole mientras yacía dormido indefenso.

Sin duda era guapo, aunque sus facciones, como las del hermano, eran un poco demasiado suaves. Encontraba la caída casual de su pelo sobre la ceja muy atractiva.

Volvió a pensar en la pasada noche. Había sido amable y paciente. Le debía mucho por eso y decidió intentar ser una esposa sumisa y tranquila.

Pero ¿cómo, se preguntó pálida, iba a saludar a Lord Anthony Cullen hoy?

Hubo un ruido en la puerta contigua. Su marido no se despertó. Con vacilación le sacudió.

—Edward —la única respuesta fue un gruñido. Con alarma, se lanzó sobre su chal y se apresuró a abrir la puerta al ayuda de cámara.

—Ben, ¡no puedo despertarle!

El ayuda de cámara chasqueó la lengua y entró.

—Se lo avisé, madame. Le avisé claro como el día. ¿Pero hizo siquiera un poco de caso?

—¿Qué le aflige, Ben?

—La fatiga, madame, nada más. No escucha a nadie. Sólo ha dormido un par de horas por noche las pasadas noches. Eso le pasa factura a un cuerpo, lo hace.

De repente pareció recordar quién era y dónde estaba, y recurrió a los modales de perfecto caballero.

—Le ruego que me perdone, madame. No hay nada preocupante en esto. El desayuno está preparado en la habitación de al lado como el señor ordenó. Le despertaré.

—Oh, no —protestó Bella—. No lo haga. No es necesario.

Estaba de acuerdo con su consideración marital pero sacudió la cabeza.

—Órdenes, madame. Me costaría mi trabajo. El señor dijo que tenía que estar despierto a esta hora, considerablemente más tarde de lo habitual, y no es alguien cuyas órdenes deban ser contradichas.

Bella pensó que ni un trueno al lado de la cama despertaría a su marido, pero Ben obviamente no era novato en el trabajo. Hablando y sacudiéndole firmemente acabó con la resistencia de la mente de Edward Masen hasta que sus ojos se abrieron.

—¡Demonios! —Cerró los ojos de nuevo—. ¿Qué hora olvidada de la mano de Dios es ésta?

—Pasada las nueve, señor —dijo Ben rígidamente—. Y su señora esposa está presente, señor.

—¿Quién? —Los pesados ojos exploraron la habitación y entonces se iluminaron cuando se posaron en Bella—. Lo siento, cariño. Costumbres de soltero.

—El desayuno está dispuesto en la habitación de al lado, señor —dijo Ben mientras le tendía una bata a su amo discretamente. Edward se deslizó fuera de la cama y dentro de su prenda.

—Ven y desayuna, Bella —su marido le tomó la mano de un modo amistoso y despreocupado, y la condujo a la habitación de al lado. Bella no se sintió coaccionada en absoluto.

Ambos tomaron un abundante desayuno, hablando sólo de asuntos inconsecuentes en presencia de los criados. Cuando hubieron terminado, Bella volvió a su habitación y llamó a una de las doncellas de la posada para ayudarla con el cabello. La chica desenredó la maraña y la peinó con su trenza normal. Bella la retorció en un tirante moño y luego se vistió con las ropas de viaje.

Dando las gracias a la doncella con una pequeña moneda, Bella miró alrededor de la habitación. La recordaría.

Sin embargo, mientras bajaba las escaleras se preguntó de nuevo cómo debería tratar a Lord Anthony Cullen. Seguramente, Edward le diría algo a su hermano del engaño que habían ensayado.

Cuando entró en salón supo que algo había ocurrido entre los hermanos, aunque Bella no podía decir qué. Edward estaba como antes, pero Lord Anthony Cullen reaccionó ante Bella como un gato escaldado. Seguramente estaba esperando recriminaciones por su parte, pero encontró que no podía mencionar al tema de su violación. Quería dejar atrás los recuerdos.

Sin embargo, cuando recordó que iban a vivir todos juntos en la casa de Lord Anthony Cullen, tembló.

No tenía por qué preocuparse. Cuando llegaron a Londres Edward informó a su consternado hermano que no vivirían en la casa del conde sino en la suya propia.

—Eddie—protestó Lord Anthony Cullen—. No puedes llevarte a Bella a vivir en unas sórdidas habitaciones en algún sitio. Tú y ella estaréis muy bien aquí hasta que encuentres un domicilio más respetable. Te conseguiré una casa si quieres una.

La sonrisa de Edward era triste.

—Gracias, Tony, pero no es necesario. Tengo un domicilio respetable. El cinco de Quelieute Street.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y Bella pudo ver que Lord Anthony Cullen estaba aturdido, pero se recuperó bien.

—Está bien, bien. Pero llevará tiempo arreglar el lugar...

—Oh, no lo creo. Las habitaciones de los niños necesitan alguna atención... —lo que causó que Lord Anthony Cullen enrojeciera—, pero he poseído la casa desde hace tres años y la visito de vez en cuando —se encontró con la mirada herida de su hermano—. Lo siento, Tony.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Una casa es una excelente inversión. No he vivido allí mucho, pero a veces, cuando pensabas que me quedaba con mis amigos me estaba quedando allí, a salvo del vertiginoso torbellino social. Siento no habértelo dicho, Tony, pero en realidad no eres muy bueno guardando secretos.

Obviamente sorprendido y herido, Lord Anthony Cullen se llevó a Bella a un lado para decirle que era libre de quedarse en su casa si lo deseaba. Se negó lo más cortésmente posible, asombrada de que siquiera hiciera la sugerencia. Incluso si hubiera deseado hacerlo, sería un arreglo imposible, que causaría muchas habladurías.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su negativa a esta oferta, los sentimientos de Bella estaban mezclados. Ya no sentía que necesitara protección frente a su marido, y ahora sabía que Lord Anthony Cullen no era el parangón que había supuesto. Pero sospechaba que Edward Masen era algo más que un libertino y temió encontrarse a sí misma en un hogar similar al de su propio hermano.

El número cinco de Queliute Street, no obstante, resultó ser una encantadora y elegante residencia. La lustrosa puerta negra con brillantes adornos de latón fue abierta por un abrumadoramente respetable mayordomo.

Pero resultó ser una casa masculina, y cuando Edward la condujo aparte para esperar la reunión del servicio, fue hacia una biblioteca funcional, completamente forrada de libros.

—Que encantadora habitación —dijo recorriendo con una mano apreciativa la superficie de un escritorio de nogal—. Supongo que la protegerás celosamente.

—No de ti, Bella —dijo con una sonrisa complacida—. Eres bienvenida a venir aquí siempre que lo desees. Si necesito estar a solas, entonces te lo diré. Instalaremos una mesa para ti lo más pronto posible, pero por el momento esta es la habitación más acogedora para uso informal. Me temo que no he sido del todo honesto con Tony. He estado usando sólo una habitación, el comedor, y esta biblioteca. Pero no llevará demasiado tiempo arreglar el problema.

—Lord Anthony Cullen parecía muy disgustado cuando encontró que no le habías contado lo de esta casa.

Estaba hojeando una pila de cartas sobre el escritorio.

—Mi hermano es un hombre extraño, Bella. No le gustan la mayoría de sus responsabilidades pero le gusta interpretar el papel de déspota benevolente conmigo. No tengo duda que hizo lo mismo contigo. Y por todo eso le quiero, pero no viviré bajo su influencia. No sería bueno para ninguno de los dos.

Bella concordó con esto silenciosamente.

—Pero esta casa debe de costar mucho dinero para ser usada tan poco.

Dejó el correo a un lado, no habiendo encontrado nada de interés urgente.

—Mi única indulgencia. Pero como dije, es una buena inversión. He apreciado tener un hogar donde puedo vivir tranquilo... y escapar de las mamás casamenteras —le sonrió—. Ese es un peso del que me has liberado, cariño.

En un sentido era una declaración gentil, y aun así le recordó que no había querido casarse. Y también le recordó sus habilidades para el disimulo y la manipulación.

—Qué franco eres —dijo con consideración—. Pero entonces, todo esto debería ser conocido aquí por los criados, supongo.

Una ligera altivez en su cara la advirtió de su disgusto.

—¿Es inútil esperar, por supuesto, que dudarías en preguntar al servicio sobre tu marido?

Reaccionó instintivamente.

—Oh, uno nunca pregunta. Uno sólo necesita dejarlos hablar y ellos lo hacen. Lo saben todo.

—Buen Dios, espero que no, por nuestro propio bien —dijo frunciendo el ceño. Parecía mortalmente serio.

Bella recordó los misteriosos acontecimientos antes de su boda y toda su recién nacida confianza menguó.

—En muchos aspectos, Bella —dijo—, las próximas semanas serían mucho más fáciles si fueras una tonta afectada. Pero entonces —añadió con tono ligero—, cuando imagino mi vida con semejante chica no me siento descontento con mi suerte.

Bella encontró escaso consuelo en eso. ¿Qué iba a pasar en las próximas semanas y cómo le afectaría? Antes de que pudiera decidir si se lo preguntaba, el mayordomo entró para decirles que el servicio estaba reunido.

Cope, el mayordomo, presentó a su mujer, el ama de llaves; la señora Cooke, que era de hecho la cocinera pero no estaba casada; un lacayo; una doncella; un mozo de cuadra; y un grupo de atemorizados sirvientes inferiores.

Cope ofreció formalmente a la pareja sus mejores deseos de parte del servicio, y luego Bella siguió al ama de llaves escaleras arriba.

La señora Cope abrió una puerta de golpe.

—La habitación del señor, madame.

Esta habitación también, deleitándola, era enorme con ventanas del techo al suelo llenando la habitación de luz. El mobiliario era esbelto, de estilo moderno, y las colgaduras eran de terciopelo marrón ribeteado de oro. En el suelo, sin embargo, estaban dos oscuras pieles de oso completas con cabeza y garras.

—¡Cielos! —exclamó Bella.

—Cosas desagradables, bárbaras —dijo la señora Cope con un suspiro—. El señor tiene algunas cosas raras, con perdón madame. Será un placer tenerla de señora aquí —indicó dos puertas en otro lado de la habitación—. Ese es el vestidor del señor y ésta es la vuestra madame. Es algo sombría, no ha sido muy usada —la cara de la mujer se tensó cuando se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, pero Bella lo ignoró.

—Me divertiré decorándola a mi gusto, señora Cope.

La vieja mujer se apresuró a través de otra habitación sin mobiliario, totalmente fuera de sitio con las otras partes de la casa que Bella había visto hasta ahora. Aunque no distinta a la habitación del señor en tamaño y forma, se hacía horrible por las paredes, cortinas y alfombra con pálidas sombras de rosa, verde y crema.

—Oh —fue todo lo que Bella pudo pensar en decir cuando se enfrentó con esta verdosa visión.

—Esta habitación, las de los niños, otras dos habitaciones, y el salón no han sido tocados desde que el señor Masen compró la casa, madame. Están como los propietarios anteriores las dejaron. Sin duda, deseará redecorarlas —había una clara implicación en lo que no había dicho que no tenía derecho a ser la señora de la casa.

—Oh sí, en efecto —dijo Bella—. Será una de mis primeras tareas. Marchémonos.

Bella tuvo que dominar una mueca. Estaba encantada de que hubiera defectos por solucionar. Esta era _su_ casa, suya para hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Se preguntó cuánto dinero le sería asignado para gastar y cómo averiguarlo. Con el ceño fruncido, supuso que dependería de la generosidad de Lord Anthony Cullen. No era una situación agradable.

De vuelta en su vestidor, Bella encontró que sus pocas piezas de equipaje habían sido traídas y una doncella había colocado cuidadosamente sus prendas de vestir.

La señora Cope señaló a la chica.

—Esta es Jane, madame. Es una buena chica, aunque inclinada a parlotear. Puede serviros como doncella por el tiempo que sea, si lo deseáis. Entiendo que no habéis traído una doncella.

Bella graciosamente dio su aquiescencia a esto, notando que los Cope no tenían la confianza de su marido y que la doncella se había puesto roja con el placer de su ascenso. Entonces agradeció al ama de llaves y le pidió agua caliente. Esto le permitió deshacerse de las atenciones de ambas y la dejaron sola en la habitación "_no muy usada_."

Se preguntó qué clase de mujeres había traído Edward Masen aquí en el pasado. Sin duda, mujeres muy especiales. Obviamente había dirigido la redecoración de su casa. Si todo había estado previamente a juego de su habitación, había requerido un talento especial para ver a través de los adornos y pálidos colores la clásica belleza. Un hombre de experiencia y buen gusto, extrañamente en desacuerdo con su reputación de salvajismo y su obvia afición por mujeres disolutas.

Sin importar que intentara concentrarse en sus defectos, Bella sólo podía estar demasiado consciente de él. A los veintidós años ya había dejado atrás su juventud, y nunca había sido una belleza. Sus rasgos regulares habían causado alguna vez que le dijeran guapa, pero sabía que no tenía ningún rasgo extraordinario excepto la abundancia de su cabello, y el pelo largo ya no estaba de moda. No tenía una inteligencia especial, ni talentos artísticos, y una educación mediocre. Se sintió cansada, deprimida, y desesperada.

Esto no era bueno. Si no era nada más, era una luchadora. En un decidido intento de pensar positivamente se puso de pie frente al largo espejo para valorar sus cualidades. Su pelo, sí. Con eso podía contar. Espeso y ondulado, caía hasta la cintura cuando estaba suelto.

¿Qué había dicho él? _Nunca pude resistir un pelo como el tuyo._

Su figura estaba bien proporcionada, llena y redondeada. Eso estaría bien si no le gustaban las doncellas esbeltas. Esto no se veía como una ventaja, con su vestido de viaje gris. Había sido comprado a una sobria viuda, la señora Childsley, por el lacayo de Lord Anthony Cullen. El traje fue diseñado, pensó Bella tristemente, para una dama que hubiera pasado el primer rubor de la juventud y dado a la beneficencia. No era del todo adecuado para una nueva esposa con un fascinante marido...

¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo? Probablemente la última cosa que Edward Masen quería era una esposa que se preocupara por si su ropa o su cuerpo lo complacieran. Un corto tiempo juntos y luego estaría fuera en sus viajes, dejándola aquí, libre.

Libre.

Hacía unas pocas semanas ese había sido su más ferviente ruego. Ahora, intentándolo como podía, Bella no podía hacerlo desde una perspectiva alentadora. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la doncella con la jarra de agua caliente.

Bella se aseó y señaló un vestido de lana azul. Otro artículo de la señora Childsley. Al menos el color le sentaba bien.

—¿Necesitará plancharlo, Jane?

—¿Este madame? No creo…—la chica se sonrojó—. Sólo llevaría un momento…

Bella la tranquilizó, contenta de que alguien más estuviera tan nerviosa como ella.

—Déjame ver. No, estará muy bien.

Con delicadeza dirigió a la doncella y pronto su aseo estuvo terminado. Pero, cuando se miró esperanzadamente en el espejo, la señora Childsley le devolvió la mirada.

Bella se encogió de hombros y le dio las gracias a la chica, añadiendo ociosamente.

—¿Has tenido mucha experiencia como doncella personal, Jane?

Jane se puso roja.

—Oh, bueno madame. Una o dos veces, para huéspedes.

Bella podía imaginar qué tipo de huéspedes, pero eso le dio una idea.

—¿Podrías peinar mi pelo, Jane?

La doncella se iluminó con entusiasmo.

—Oh, sí, madame. Puedo hacer estilos simples. He aprendido todo lo que puedo, con la esperanza de ser la doncella de una dama algún día.

Cuando la trenza de Bella cayó desenredada, Jane dio un grito ahogado y se puso a peinarlo con largas pasadas. Pero pronto confesó que no sabía como peinarlo en un estilo a la moda a menos que fuera corto y rizado. Al final lo volvió a colocar y lo peinó con gruesas trenzas en una corona en lo alto con largos mechones, rizados con tenacillas, colgando hasta su cuello. Era un estilo atractivo pero no estaba a la moda. Bella se preguntó si debería cortarse el pelo.

Estaba hablando de eso con Jane cuando, después de una llamada, Edward entró.

—Que típico de una mujer —dijo con una sonrisa—. Tan pronto me acostumbro a ella, se transforma completamente —retocó un lustroso rizo colgante, y Bella supo que estaba roja. Sólo esperaba hacerlo con gracia—. Sin duda estás pensando en un peluquero —continuó—, pero prefiero el pelo largo —haciendo caso omiso a la presencia de la doncella dejó caer un ligero beso en el cuello de Bella—. Tengo que salir, cariño, sólo por un momento. Entre otras cosas, debo hacer una visita a tu hermano. No te molestará más. Estaré en casa para la cena —con eso se fue.

Bella y Jane se miraron la una a la otra y sonrieron.

—Nada de cortar —dijo Bella con resignación, aunque estaba complacida de no tener que deshacerse de su pelo—. Jane, depende de ti pensar en modos de peinar esta melena mía. Si continúas tan bien como has empezado, no veo razón para que no debas ser mi doncella.

Cuando dejó la habitación, la doncella todavía estaba de pie con una enorme sonrisa en su boca, y Bella había descubierto el placer de dar alegría a los demás.

Como la cena sería en dos horas Bella sólo tomó té mientras trabajaba duro para acostumbrarse a ser la señora de este personal tan bien organizado. Pero los años de opresión bajo su hermano habían cobrado su peaje, y tenía que conseguir el valor para hacer sonar la campana para convocar a la señora Cope en vez de marcharse a buscarla. Cuando el ama de llaves se presentó, Bella solicitó un recorrido por el resto de la casa.

Como había esperado, todo estaba bien organizado. La mayoría de las habitaciones, como su dormitorio, necesitaban redecorarse, pero por lo demás era una residencia elegante.

Bella hizo arreglos para revisar las cuentas semanales, esperando que su marido deseara que asumiera su tarea, y entonces se encontró en la biblioteca sin nada más que hacer hasta la cena. Llena de excitación por la casa, le habría gustado haber estudiado muestras de pañería y libros de diseño, pero no había ninguno disponible.

Además, sin ninguna idea de cuánto dinero estaría disponible, sería estúpido hacer planes.

En cambio se giró para explorar las estanterías de la biblioteca, en parte porque amaba los libros y en parte para aprender más de su fascinante marido.

Los libros eran una mezcla intrigante. Había obras de viajes y geografía; textos en latín, griego y traducciones; todos al lado de tomos sobre agricultura, ingeniería y gestión. También había obras en francés, español, italiano y algo que pensó que podía ser portugués. Se preguntó si su marido hablaba todos esos idiomas. Los libros tenían un aspecto culto, pero también podían ser atribuidos a los propietarios anteriores. Podía haber comprado una colección simplemente para llenar sus estanterías.

Estaba sorprendida y encantada de encontrar una estantería de novelas modernas y se preguntó si estas eran del gusto de los '_huéspedes'_ de Edward. Con toda certeza haría total uso de ellos. Una de las peores cosas de los meses en Derby Square había sido la falta de otro material que no fueran los periódicos. Quizás habría una copia de esa interesante novela nueva, _Orgullo y Prejuicio_, o _El Giaour_ de Lord Byron.

No encontró ninguno. Pero había suficientes otros tesoros para distraerla. Con dedos codiciosos trazó los lomos de _Camilla_ y _El Vagabundo_ de Frances Burney, y un grupo de novelas de Minerva. _El Demonio de Sicilia_ sonaba excitante, pero _Las Nupcias Milagrosas_ capturó su mirada y lo bajó.

Cuando iba a sentarse y leer Bella notó una enorme carpeta sobre la mesa central. Un tanto indecisa la abrió, entonces contuvo un suave grito ante lo que contenía, bellas pinturas orientales como nunca antes había visto. Eran exquisitas joyas de color fresco y líneas elegantes, y se puso cómoda para estudiarlas, su novela quedó olvidada.

Después de un rato cerró la carpeta otra vez y se sentó ensimismada. Esas pinturas no fueron compradas como un lote. Eran tesoros cuidadosamente adquiridos.

¿Qué tenía que hacer una persona anodina como ella con el propietario de esta casa?

Recordó el matrimonio que Lord Stainbrigde y ella habían planeado, uno en el que simplemente tendría que ser conformista y cargar con niños para un marido casi siempre ausente. Tenía que admitir que ya no era el matrimonio que deseaba. Edward Masen realmente la había embrujado, conscientemente o no. Estaba hechizada. No podía imaginar nada más satisfactorio que estudiarle y calentarse con el fuego de su espíritu. Deseaba aprender de él, el secreto de la vida.

Pero entonces suspiró, el instante de emoción se apagó. Las cenizas no arden. Todo lo que tenía para ofrecer era lo que había acordado dar, pero al menos podía asegurarse de que no se engañara con eso. Se amoldaría lo mejor que pudiera. Se esforzaría por ser una compañía agradable y poco exigente cuando estuvieran juntos, resignada cuando estuvieran separados. Si lo deseaba, sería su orgullo en sociedad, y por encima de todo construiría una vida por ella misma para que cuando la dejara, no sintiera remordimientos.

Con el estómago tensándose, tomó otra resolución. Intentaría responder en sus relaciones sexuales. Apenas era justo esperar que la tratara siempre como encaje decorativo.

Sin embargo, la noche anterior no había acabado con su miedo. En primer lugar, había sido consciente de que había sido cuidadoso. Un día se olvidaría...

Se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban apretadas dolorosamente. Lentamente las relajó. _Esto es contra lo que debes luchar Bella, mi chica_.

Edward Masen tuvo una breve entrevista con su nuevo cuñado en su casa de Forks y salió con una sonrisa irónica. Entonces fue directamente a una mansión mucho más elegante cerca de Grosvenor Square, donde pronto le hicieron pasar a un ricamente amueblado estudio y a la presencia de un hombre alto de hombros anchos, de unos cincuenta años.

—Mr. Masen —salmodió el lacayo. Lord Jason Jenks se levantó sonriendo.

—¡Masen! Es un verdadero placer conocerlo, señor.

—Y a usted, Lord Jenks—dijo Edward cortésmente mientras tomaba asiento.

—El gobierno está más que agradecido por la ayuda que nos está dando, joven.

Edward tomó el vaso de jerez que se le ofrecía y comentó.

—No puedo decir que he hecho algo aún, aunque he establecido contacto con Madame Denali de nuevo, como se me ordenó.

—Sí, tengo entendido que ella cruzó el canal en el mismo paquebote que usted. ¡Eso estuvo bien hecho!

Edward sorbió el amontillado.

—Completamente fortuito, lo confieso milord. Asuntos personales me obligaron a volver a casa inmediatamente. Como pasó, ni siquiera sabía que Tanya estaba en el barco, pero hablé con ella brevemente en Volterra.

El hombre mayor frunció el ceño.

—¿Brevemente? ¿No habría sido una excelente oportunidad para reestablecer su... esto... relación?

Edward sonrió hacia su vaso.

—Estaba levemente obstaculizado, señor, por la presencia de mi esposa.

Jason Jenks le miró fijamente.

—Maldita sea, hombre. ¡No estaba casado!

—Ahora lo estoy. Muy recientemente.

Lord Jenks saltó sobre sus pies y se puso a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación, con el color subido y la mandíbula tensa.

—¡Sois un canalla irresponsable, Masen! ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? No teníais idea de casaros hace un mes. ¿Cómo puede dedicarse a este asunto para nosotros ahora?

Los propios rasgos de Edward se habían tensado ligeramente bajo su ataque, pero su tono fue moderado cuando replicó.

—La razón de mi matrimonio es asunto mío...

—¡Ja! ¡Se ha divertido demasiado a menudo y fue capturado!

Los dedos de Edward se tensaron alrededor de su vaso.

—Si lo desea, señor. Mi matrimonio no afectará a nuestros planes. Reanudaré mi relación con Tanya si es su voluntad. Sin embargo, debo mencionar que tenía una nueva compañía en Volterra que parecía ser de su gusto.

Lord Jenks volvió hacia su invitado la severa mirada que había hecho temblar a subordinados.

—Mi información es que su afecto por usted llegó a ser profundo. Estoy seguro que puede reavivarlo... si ponéis vuestra mente en el asunto.

Edward se encontró con la mirada desafiante del Lord .

—Haré lo que he prometido hacer si está en mi mano. Estoy seguro de que el asunto puede ser fácilmente manejado. A pesar de sus pruebas, no puedo creer que Tanya esté envuelta en un complot para liberar a Napoleón, o que sea responsable de la muerte de Yorkie. Es completamente apolítica y no le gusta la violencia. No se preocupa por nadie excepto por sí misma.

se encogió de hombros y, obviamente decidido a que su plan no fuera traicionado, retomó su asiento.

—Quizá piensa ganarse el favor e interés de Bonaparte. Escuché que es una mujer muy atractiva.

—Mucho. Pero también lo bastante perspicaz para saber que las posibilidades de fortuna o gloria a través de Napoleón ahora son remotas. Su día pasó.

—Bastante real, aunque algunos de nosotros preferiríamos que estuviera más lejos que en Elba —Lord estudió al hombre más joven que había sido reclutado en su clandestina fuerza.

Era guapo de un modo poco común. De aspecto bastante bueno pero era el modo en que se movía y algo en los ojos lo que lo diferenciaba. Podía ver porque su hombre en París había pensado que Edward Masen podía enredar a una mujer alrededor de sus dedos.

Lord solía conocer a los hombres, y consideraba a este inteligente y no sin carácter. Pero impredecible. No le gustaba tratar con estos inmaduros aburridos de la aristocracia que pensaban que era divertido jugar con el espionaje. Yorkie había sido uno de ellos, y mira dónde los había llevado eso.

—¿Continuará con ello entonces? —le preguntó al final.

—Sí.

—Entonces, gracias, Mr. Masen, le deseo suerte. Tenemos que poner fin a la guerra, y es deber de todo hombre preservar la paz —sabiendo que estaba resentido, Lord intentó un tono cordial—. No cree que será un apuro, Masen, hacer el amor a una mujer como esa. ¿Eh?

Edward se puso de pie y su expresión fue muy fría.

—Al contrario, Lord , será de lo más desagradable. Pero entonces habremos perdido la Península, siento que es hora de sufrir por la causa de mi país. Tenga usted buen día.

Lord se quedó mirando la puerta.

—Y malditos sean sus ojos también —murmuró. Después de un momento consiguió descartar los escrúpulos que había sentido sobre el plan que le había puesto en la mano. Era un asunto demasiado importante para preocuparse por sensibilidades heridas. Sin embargo, decidió ser un poco más cuidadoso en sus futuros tratos con Edward Masen.

Bella todavía estaba hecha un ovillo en la biblioteca, deleitándose con las increíbles aventuras de la heroína de _Las Nupcias Milagrosas_, cuando volvió Edward. Le dio un beso amistoso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué has encontrado para hacer sola, cariño? —preguntó. Miró el título de su libro y dijo—. ¿La realidad no es suficientemente milagrosa para ti?

Ambos se echaron a reír.

Le proporcionó un ligero relato de sus actividades y obtuvo su aprobación por su manejo de la narración. Entonces le hizo la misma pregunta a él.

—Oh, aparte de ver a tu hermano, un individuo muy desagradable, he estado poniendo en marcha algunos asuntos.

—¿Qué dijo James? —preguntó Bella, sintiéndose enferma pensando en él.

Edward sólo rió.

—Tengo que concederle crédito por el valor. Me dio la bienvenida a la familia y trató de pedir prestado dinero. Salvo darle una paliza, lo que era una tentación, parecía no haber nada que pudiera alterar su buen humor. Pero no hace falta que le temas Bella. No creo que le interese desafiarme y molestarte.

—Gracias a Dios —Bella comenzaba a creer que al menos esa particular pesadilla había terminado.

Edward entonces volvió a hablar de libros, y durante la cena habló de sus viajes, iba de Francia a América, de Austria a China.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, los criados habían llevado la comida y se habían marchado. Se sirvieron ellos mismos el uno al otro. Cenando en una pequeña mesa, aislada por el charco de luz de una vela, podían haber estado solos en el mundo. Bella estaba exquisitamente feliz.

—Seguramente viajar por tales lugares debe ser muy incómodo —dijo—. He oído que incluso los barcos más refinados pueden ser primitivos en viajes largos.

—Eso es verdad sin duda alguna —le replicó con sentimiento—. Pero no es importante. Me gustan mis comodidades tanto como al hombre de al lado, pero pienso que es estúpido tener tanto miedo a pequeñas privaciones que uno siempre puede tener en un seguro y familiar camino.

—No llamaría ser capturado por piratas chinos una _pequeña privación_ —dijo Bella con una sonrisa. Luego se puso seria como si pensase sus palabras—. Puede ser difícil, ya sabes, escapar de aquellos caminos familiares incluso cuando no son especialmente agradables.

Asintió.

—Para las mujeres sí, a menos que sean muy ricas o muy valientes. Conocí a una dama misionera en Ceilán que había ido allí en contra de la oposición de su familia. Y Lady Hester Stanhope es, desde luego, muy conocida.

Bella sintió de nuevo esa abrumadora sensación de falta de valía.

—Debes pensar que soy un ejemplar muy miserable por no haber hecho nada para mejorar mi situación.

Extendió la mano para cubrir la suya.

—¿Tú? No. Como dices, es muy difícil escaparse de lo familiar. Tú apenas has comenzado. Espero grandes cosas de ti, cariño. Las damas que mencioné tienen dos veces tu edad.

Bella rió bajo su broma.

—Me haces parecer una niña, mientras que sé quien soy, o era, en mis últimas oraciones.

Chasqueó sus largos dedos y sus ojos lanzaron un desafío.

—¡De eso se trata el matrimonio! Eres una mujer joven con tal vez sesenta años de vida ante ti. Sesenta años de libertad. Otro regalo de boda que te doy. Úsalo.

Le miró fijamente. Casi le temía con ese humor.

—No sé lo que quieres decir.

—Lo harás.

Con tristeza, recordó que estaría lejos la mayor parte de sus vidas. Tendría los privilegios del matrimonio sin las restricciones de un marido. Suponía que muchas mujeres estarían agradecidas. Convocó una sonrisa.

—Gracias por el regalo.

Quizás captó su ambivalencia, por lo que sonrió.

—Me niego a creer que le estoy echando margaritas a los cerdos. Eso me recuerda que tengo algo que enseñarte. Me tomaré una copa de oporto en el estudio contigo, si no te opones.

Graciosamente le concedió eso, y mientras caminaban hacia la habitación más confortable, su mente reflexionaba sobre el concepto de libertad. Cuando tomó asiento y él se sirvió del decantador dejado por Cope, dijo.

—¿Podría tomar una?

Elevó las cejas.

—¿Te gusta?

Oh, ¿por qué nunca aprendería a evitar los impulsos?

—Nunca lo he probado. Estoy intentando un camino sin hollar. Lo siento. Es una idea absurda.

Extendió la mano para tocar la suya.

—En absoluto. Y no debería haber cuestionado una petición tan simple —le tendió su vaso—. Me temo que es un oporto seco. Poco común y no del gusto de todo el mundo.

Sorbió el pálido fluido dorado. Era fuerte, algo embriagador, denso en su lengua pero lleno de ricos aromas. Sorbió de nuevo.

—Me gusta, creo.

Cogió otro vaso y lo llenó. Entonces lo levantó hacia ella.

—Por tus aventuras, cariño.

—¿Estás riéndote de mí? —le preguntó, pero era imposible ofenderse por su comportamiento.

—No —vio que estaba bastante serio—. Estoy lleno de admiración. Sólo un loco salta por un precipicio. Los pequeños pasos son mucho mejores al final —se sentó frente a ella y miró sonriendo al fuego—. Comencé mis viajes cuando tenía diez años y me escapé de casa. Había recorrido ciento ochenta kilómetros y estaba intentando ser contratado como grumete cuando mi padre me encontró. En general, no estaba triste por ser encontrado. Lo cual es por lo que te lo cuento —añadió, levantando la mirada con una sonrisa burlona—, si te encuentro ahogando tus penas en oporto, pondré fin a tus aventuras de inmediato.

Elevó una ceja descaradamente.

—¡Injusto! ¿Sólo puedo aventurarme hasta donde me permitas?

—Por supuesto —replicó—. Hasta que llegue el día en que no te preocupes por lo que digo, y entonces sin duda tendremos una batalla real. Bien puedes ganar. Ahora dime, ¿tienes algún otro plan de aventura?

Bella no podía creer lo feliz que se sentía. Era tan desacostumbrado y delicioso como el oporto. Quizás _era_ el oporto, pero no parecía importar.

—Debo tener ropas nuevas —dijo, y luego añadió un poco violenta—, necesito algo de dinero, en realidad.

Estaba perplejo.

—Santo cielo, nunca lo pensé. Mis disculpas, Bella —fue hacia una pintura en la pared y la apartó para revelar una pequeña puerta, que estaba abierta. Sacó un monedero y se lo dio. Por una mirada podía decir que había alrededor de veinte guineas en él—. Esto te mantendrá con fondos por el momento —dijo—. Dispondrás de una asignación regular. No gastes eso en ropas o en la casa —añadió—. Tienen que mandarme tus cuentas a mí.

Bella estaba muda.

—Pero entonces esto, ¿para qué es?

—Para lo que desees —se encogió de hombros—. Ahora, te prometí enseñarte algo —cogió algunas cajas de la caja fuerte—. Hay una o dos piezas de joyería que puede gustarte llevar. Esto es sólo la cosecha de una urraca. Elegiré algo especialmente para ti tan pronto como pueda. Tony tiene las joyas de la familia y le sugeriré que las lleves. Debes hacer lo que desees, pero no te aconsejaré. Todavía es posible que pueda decidir casarse algún día, y sería mortificante tener que devolverlas.

Como una niña con una caja de juguetes, Bella miró las joyas que tan despreocupadamente yacían frente a ella. Había un bello conjunto de zafiros de delicado diseño y un número de broches individuales y anillos. Había también una larga sarta de brillantes perlas rosas. Bella nunca había visto nada como eso.

—Qué bellas —dijo suavemente—. Deben valer una fortuna.

—El proverbial rescate de un rey, aunque en este caso de un rajá. Fue el pago por un servicio que le hice. Tal número de perlas rosas iguales es raro. Creo que te sentarán bien. Encarga un vestido sencillo que las complemente y presumiré de ti y de ellas juntas.

Acunó la reluciente sarta en sus manos.

—¿Vamos a movernos en sociedad entonces? —preguntó

—Sí, tanto como lo desees. Puede que no siempre sea capaz de ser tu escolta, pero pronto harás conocidos por ti misma. Supongo —dijo él con una mueca—, que debemos presentarte a la familia alguna vez, también. Guardaré las perlas y los zafiros aquí. Pídelos si los necesitas. El resto puedes guardarlas tú.

Bella le devolvió el collar con un poco de renuencia. Escogió un anillo con un enorme diamante engastado en coral tallado.

—Este es uno de mis favoritos.

Lo deslizó en el dedo anular de su mano derecha y dejó un suave beso en sus labios.

Bella vio que estaba cansado. Estaba en sus ojos y su voz, aunque lo enmascaraba bien. ¿Quería decir eso que no la molestaría esta noche?

Instantáneamente se regañó a sí misma por la idea. Pero en consideración se levantó y se disculpó a sí misma para ir a la cama, dejándolo así en libertad de hacer lo mismo si lo deseaba. También se fortaleció para soportar, no, disfrutar de lo que pudiera venir.

Mientras Jane cepillaba su pelo hasta dejarlo como seda, Bella frunció el ceño a sí misma en el espejo.

—Ojalá —dijo—, mis ojos fueran verdes o azules. Algo excepto este soso café.

—Tiene unos ojos muy bonitos, madame —dijo la doncella—. Pero podía hacerlos más hermosos depilándose las cejas.

—¿Depilándolas? Oh, no sé. No sería apropiado, y debe doler notablemente.

La doncella se encogió de hombros.

—Todo el mundo lo hace, madame, y a veces vale la pena un poco de dolor, ¿no?

Bella rió.

—Francamente, Jane. No se lo digas a la señora Cope, pero me da igual lo que ocurrió antes de casarme con el señor Masen. ¿Cómo eran ellas, esas damas?

Jane tenía los ojos como platos ante su liberal punto de vista pero no era reacia a chismorrear.

—Bueno, en realidad no han sido tantas, madame, y todas extranjeras. Todas eran bellas… bueno no —dijo la doncella pensativamente mientras reanudaba el cepillado—. No realmente eso, pero eran fascinantes.

Bella pensó que fascinante era peor que bella. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no pudo resistir una pregunta más.

—¿Eran mujeres vulgares o damas?

Jane tuvo que pensarlo.

—Bueno, mam'zelle Lauren, era una dama con bastante seguridad, pero ¡podía gritar y también maldecir! Todo en francés, pero un cuerpo puede expresar lo que está diciendo. Una vez el señor la golpeó para que se callara, y era el momento adecuado.

Bella sintió un temblor de nerviosismo ante esta información. Debía haber sabido que Edward era demasiado perfecto para ser real.

—Madame Leah era muy correcta —continuó Jane—. Una verdadera belleza con enormes ojos oscuros. Aunque —su voz cayó hasta un susurró—, oí decir que tenía sangre negra, y como era de América, es muy probable. Era amable, pero pensaba mucho en sí misma…

En este punto Bella recobró el juicio y cortó a la doncella antes de que pudiera continuar la lista.

—Creo que sería mejor olvidar a todas esas damas —dijo firmemente.

—Por supuesto madame —dijo Jane alegremente—. Y no tiene nada de que preocuparse. Usted es su esposa.

—Sí —dijo Bella con un aire algo sombrío—. Soy su esposa.

Si Edward estaba cansado, no vendría rápidamente a la cama. Bella estaba quedándose dormida cuando la puerta se abrió y entró para unirse a ella. Sólo había una luz ardiendo, pero por su brillo pudo verle quitarse la bata. Le sintió deslizarse en la cama a su lado. Se esforzó mucho por mantener su respiración lenta, y no dar pruebas de su aprensión.

Le besó dulcemente la mejilla, le deseó buenas noches y se puso a dormir. Bella podía haber llorado. Era presa de una confusión de emociones en conflicto, alivio, asombro, decepción, resentimiento…

Obviamente no la deseaba, y ¿por qué debería estar herida o sorprendida por eso? Pero, esto significaba que podía tener el consuelo de su presencia sin…

Eso era con seguridad lo que quería. Con esta perspectiva, se quedó infelizmente dormida.


	6. Bienvenida a los Cullen

Ohaio Girls!

Esta es clara reincidencia en la clausura que prohibie el desempeño de actividades ajenas a mi contrato, pero...

No lo pude evitar!

Disfrútenlo!

Un besote! Matta ne!

**_Nada es mío, tan sólo el placer del adaptar_**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 5: Bienvenida a los Cullen.<p>

Bella se despertó muy temprano la mañana siguiente, mientras el resto de la familia apenas comenzaba a moverse. El fuego aún no había sido encendido y el frío la llevó a quedarse bajo las mantas, donde su única ocupación fue estudiar a su compañero de cama, quien yacía de espaldas a ella.

Su extraordinario colorido lo hacía parecer una estatua de oro antiguo.

Por lo que podía ver, su cuerpo parecía estar bronceado, lo cual no era mucho, a excepción de una blanca cicatriz en su hombro. Aguantando larespiración bajó un poco la manta para verla. Debióhaber sido una herida terrible.

—Una bala de rifle en Massachussets. No la evadí lo suficientemente rápido —alarmada y culpable apartósu mano, pero él se dio vuelta y la atrapó—. Bella —dijo con una sonrisa acogedora—, realmente debes conocer mi cuerpo,así es que no armes un lío. Te ofrecería una gira guiada de mis cicatrices (eso es lo peor) si no pensase que te haría pasar vergüenza.

—Pero lo siento —dijo ella resueltamente—. Inspeccionarte mientras estabas dormido, es más bien deshonesto**,**además tengo otra confesión que hacer.

—¿Sí? —contestó, sujetando su mano en silencio muy tranquilo.

Ella tragó.

—Me he enterado de un cierto número demujeres que has tenido aquí, preguntando a los sirvientes. Debí detenerme, pero mi curiosidad venció —esperó una explosiva reacción pero nada paso.

—¿Realmente hiciste eso? —dijo ligeramente sorprendido. Y luego la estudió—. Ahora sabes todos mis secretos.

—No me importa —le reconfortó ella.

Ahora él pareció asombrado.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Por qué debería? No me inmiscuyo en tus asuntos y tú tampoco en los míos.

Él se recostó, su cara sin expresión.

—Es un pensamiento muy razonable. Ahora, claro está, debería ser diferente.

Bella detuvo un agradecimiento instintivo. Aquí era dónde podría retribuir a su bondad.

—No si tú eres discreto, Edward. Después de todo, no somos una pareja normal y no hay amor implicado.

Se puso rígido y la miró con dureza.

—Mujer, para de ser tan malditamente razonable —la jaló duro contra su pecho para un beso tan enérgico que la mareó.

—Edward… —quedando sin aliento,cuando por fin pudo hablar, dijo—, no entiendo.

—No importa —dijo, con ojos intensos. La volteó y comenzó a sentir sus dedos desatar su trenza. El toque de cepillado en su nuca causó un momento escalofriante de placer en su columna vertebral. Luego ensartó sus dedos en su pelo y lo esparció a través de sus hombros.

Sus manos se detuvieron allí, y suaves besos cayeron a través del pelo sobre sus hombros. Luego separó su cabello y puso su boca caliente en su piel. Tardíamente se dio cuenta de su propósito y quedó rígida.

Detuvo su gentil tormento y le dio vuelta. El cese de la magia la sacudió al comprender lo que había hecho, lo qué había detenido. Algo en ella gritó de frustración. Excepto que no podía, ellos no podían…

¿Qué debería hacer ella?

¿Qué haría él?

¿Qué pensaría?

Por un momento pareció aturdido, pero luego pensativamente apartó un largo cabello fuera de los ojos de ella.

—¿Dime cuál es el problema? ¿Las otras mujeres?

Negó con la cabeza, un nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar.

—¿Entonces qué?

Teníapocos deseos de expresar con palabras sus pensamientos, pero su silencio implacable exigió una respuesta.

—Simplemente… es hora de levantarnos.

Estalló de risa y pareció sincero.

—Bella , puedes hacerlo mejor. Y no es un dolor de cabeza o cansancio. Si no quieres hacer el amor, solamente debes decirlo. ¿Te asusté después de todo en nuestra noche de boda?

—No —dijo sorprendida.

Alzó las cejas mientras consideraba su obvia sinceridad.

—Tenía miedo de haberlo hecho. Tuve la intención de ser más moderado, pero el cansancio, demasiado vino, y tu pelo maravilloso fue mi perdición. Muy bien. ¿Cuál es el problema?

No la dejaría en paz hasta sonsacárselo.

—No me disgusta, pero sencillamenteno es decente, Edward, a plena luz del día. La criada podría entrar de un momento a otro.

Tuvo la recompensa por su honradez cuando vio que la tensión abandonandosu cara.

—No es algo sucio para estar escondiéndonos en la oscuridad, mi amor —dijo suavemente, su dedo rastreando la línea de su mandíbula—. Creo que disfrutaré enseñándotelo. Pero no aún.

Hubo sólo bondad en su voz, pero Bella fue consciente de que, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, había fallado otra vez. Su cara debió mostrarlo.

Dio un gemido pequeño y se apartó de ella**.**

—Cielos, debo haberlo hecho muy mal. Y sólo puede empeorar.

Bella semordió el labio, perdida.

—Tú dijiste que mejoraría.

Se volvió repentinamente.

—Eso no es de lo que yo hablo, Bella —lo vio recogerse. Cuántos problemas le causaría—. Mi experiencia con mujeres —dijo cuidadosamente—, ha sido considerable. Lo sabes. Pero todas han sido _putas_ en un sentido u otro. Me parecía que las mujeres no eran tan diferentes, y he estado actuando en consecuencia. Sin embargo, puedo estar equivocado. Probablemente lo estoy. Realmente lo que _acabo_ de decir suena malditamente grosero. Debes ser honesta conmigo o iré cometiendo equivocaciones hasta que no quede ninguna esperanza para nosotros. ¿Entiendes?

Asintió, aunque no estaba segura si lo entendía. Luego, estimulada por motivos nobles y vestigios de su excitación agregó, bajando la mirada hacia susmanos.

—Nada de esto es culpa tuya, Edward. Nada de esto. Tú has sido amable y atento, sólo quiero ser una _buena__esposa_. Por favor, haz lo que desees.

Fue afortunado que no mirase su cara en ese momento. Ninguna huella de la angustia que él sentíaestaba en su voz cuando dijo.

—Por el momento, todo lo que quiero hacer es yacer aquí y mirarte.

Lo miró con sorpresa.

—No puedo pensar por qué. No soy una belleza.

Tiró una hebra de su pelo, y la enroscóalrededor de su dedo.

—¿Quién dice eso? La belleza está abierta a la definición y es usualmente aburrida. Si oíste que cualquiera de mis invitadas era hermosa —dijo con una sonrisa impenitente— te engañaron.

Le sonrió burlonamente a sus espaldas.

—Oh, bellas no, dijeron, simplemente fascinantes.

Inclinó la cabeza.

—Es más como eso. Y tú también eres fascinante

—¿Yo?

—Dudo que deba aumentar tu importancia de este modo, pero sí. Fascinante. Esclavizaste a mi hermano simplemente en unas pocassemanas, eso es un logro nada despreciable…

—No lo suficiente para que tuviera el deseo de casarse conmigo —dijo sin pensar. Inmediatamente deseó echarse atrás

Él arqueó sus cejas.

—Creo que ignoraré las implicaciones de eso

—No quise decir…

—Pero _fue_un logro —dijo haciendo caso omiso—. A mi hermano no le gusta la compañía… _femenina_. Y ahora has atraído mi atenció,eres totalmente fuera de lo común.

Bella trató de recobrar un tono ligero.

—Pienso que debería ignorar las implicaciones de _ese_comentario.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó serenamente—. ¿Tratas de ser una más en la multitud? Si es así, veo problemas en el futuro, pues enfáticamente yono.

Hubo un silencio considerable y luego Bella dijo.

—Creo que necesito pensar bastanteacerca de esto. ¿Entiendo que debo moldearme a mi misma a tu imagen?

Él se sentó, casi faltando a su pudor, con un fuego apasionadoen sus ojos.

—¿Es eso lo qué he dicho? Puedo ver muchos debates agradables contigo, mi dulce Bella. Siempre defiendes tu opinión. Y para contestar tu pregunta, no creo que quiera meterte a la fuerza en mi molde. No puedo imaginar que te conviertas en una Bella que no me gustaría —habiendo dejado caer este obús siguió—. Ahora, estimada señora, apartesus ojos si debe, pues me voy a batir en retirada mientras pueda.

Todavía luchando con lo que había dicho, Bella no evitó sus ojos. Estaba fascinada con el color bronceado de su bello cuerpo, sin embargo varias sombras lo cubrieron completamente.

Una vez que se fue, se acostó nuevamente a reconsiderar la conversación entera, estaba concentrada hasta que Jane vino con su chocolate matutino. Tuvo que admitir que su marido rápidamente se estaba volviendo su obsesión privada.

Cuando bajó la escalera hacia el cuarto de desayuno, recién puesto en uso, encontró a su marido que acababa de terminar su comida. Se quedó un momento para hablar con ella.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de la modista que te ayudará, Bella ?

—No conozco a ninguna, me temo. Ni tengo ninguna idea de cuánto puedo gastar en ropas.

Sonrió.

—Todo lo que desees. No me harás quebrar a menos que te gusten los juegos de azar con apuestas muy altas. Estaré encantado de utilizar mis deshonestos beneficios en tu adorno.

Le dio motivos a Bella para preguntarse de dónde había venido su dinero. ¿Lord Cullen estuvo mintiendo cuando dijo que su hermano estabamodestamente situado?

Sin embargo, cuando habló, simplemente dijo.

—Pues bien, temo que será caro si deseas que esté a la moda. No tengo fe en esas historias de hábiles mujercillas que pueden crear vestidos con sábanas viejas, y si están tan dotadas parece más que irrisorio no pagar por lo que valen.

—También honesta —dijo favorablemente—. Eres una perla que no tiene precio. Si me dejas aconsejarte irás con Madame Mary Alice Brandon —anotó la dirección y le dio un golpecito a la tarjeta frente a ella—. A diferencia de muchas, realmente es francesa, aunque dudo de la validez del _de._ Es una artista y escoge a sus clientes cuidadosamente. Creo que te aceptará. Me tiene cariño, y he sido un buen cliente en el pasado —sonrió abiertamente—. No tengo vergüenza, ¿verdad?

—No, ninguna —estuvo de acuerdo cordialmente.

Él se levantó.

—Tony envió un mensaje. Hay una cena familiar formal prevista para la próxima semana, pero si fuera tú, me prepararía para una visita de las tías en cualquier momento, tal vez hoy.

—¿Hoy? —exclamó Bella .

—Algo inoportuno, pero creen que tuvimos nuestra luna de miel en el extranjero. Tengo a estas dos tías, para que veas que no soportan no ser las primeras. Ambas vendrán lo más pronto posible. Le he pedido a Tony que venga de visita esta tarde, por si acaso vienen las tías. Estaré aquí si puedo —depositó un ligero beso en su mejilla y se fue.

Bella se sentó, con un reservado pánico. Había olvidado que tenía una familia y que su familia querría inspeccionar a una intrusa no anunciada. ¿Qué opinarían de ella? ¿Qué podrían opinar de ella? Una mujer más allá de sus oraciones, con un notorio hermano, que se casó con el hijo menor de su noble casa en misteriosas circunstancias. En el extranjero…

Y su apoyo para esta ocasión era el hombre que la había violado.

Estaba muy tentada de declinar la invitación de Lord Cullen pero decidió, en esta ocasión al menos, que su utilidad podría valer más que su repugnancia.

Había también los asuntos de negocios de su marido, que lo mantenían alejado del fuego del hogar. No estaba, después de todo, en la política, ni tenía haciendas o negocios para manejar. Temía que el dinero y sus asuntos sólo podían ser la amante francesa.

A pesar de su determinación de tratar tales materias con la frente en alto, Bella se sintió muy tentada de hacer pedazos la delicada porcelana china.

Determinada, dejó este asunto de lado y se dedicó al desayuno. No podía hacer nada sino aguantarlo, desde hace mucho tiempo había aprendido a no pelear batallas sin esperanzas.

En lugar de eso volvió sus pensamientos a la invasión familiar y cómo afrontarlos. Debía hacer algo respecto a su apariencia. También podía visitar a la modista recomendada por Edward, sin embargo cualquier vestido ordenado allí demoraría en llegar. Quizá Madame Alice podría recomendar a un proveedor pasable de vestidos ya confeccionados.

Jane y ella salieron en coche hacia la dirección de la tarjeta. La modista resultó ser todo lo que Edward prometió, aunque discretamente curiosa acerca de la novia de Edward Masen. Bella no dijo nada, excepto una orden para un guardarropa completo. Estaba emocionada por salir con dos vestidos confeccionados, que la mujer aseguró eran una gran mejoría en su guardarropa actual. Bella no dudó y no indagó demasiado acerca de su mágica aparición. Si algún otro cliente tenía que esperar uno o dos días más, que así fuese.

Como Madame Alice también proveyó de todos los accesorios a excepción de los sombreros, pero tenía a dos puertas de su negocio a un sombrerero excelente, Bella estaba completamente equipada cuando regresó a casa.

Inmediatamente se puso un vestido verde claro que acompañó con zapatillas color crema y un chal fino de paisley de ocho pies de largo. El traje ciertamente hizo cosas maravillosas en ella. El color hizo a su piel resplandecer y el corte le proporcionó una gracia sorprendente a su figura. Aunque la tela era un poco delgada para la época del año, y el corpiño un pelín escotado. Suprimió un deseo de que el chal fuera algo más grueso y se dijo a sí misma que podría provocar el fuego de otro.

Con repentina resolución le pidió a Jane que le depilara las cejas.

—Y no me hagas caso si pierdo el coraje a medio camino

No dolió demasiado, y cuando vio los resultados, Bella estaba encantada. Sus cejas siempre habían estado inclinadas a unirse en el medio, dándole una expresión severa. Ahora dejaron su frente despejada, sus ojos parecían más grandes y más brillantes.

Teniendo en mente que podría haber visitas pronto, Bella fue a inspeccionar la sala de estar, la cuál había pedido fuera alistada para el uso. Las cortinas y empapelado recargado en verde y oro tendrían que cambiarse pronto, pero al menos el mobiliario era tolerable. Todo de diseño simple, moderno, elegantemente realzado por el trabajo del mimbre y caña. Lady Cope le dijo que fue todo provisto por su marido.

El ama de llaves obviamente había supervisado un lustre lleno de énfasis y había hecho lo mejor posible, pero el cuarto daba una sensación vacía. Carecía de los ornamentos y los artículos más pequeños que dan carácter a un cuarto.

Bella recurrió al ama de llaves.

—¿Hay alguna otra pieza en cualquier otra parte de la casa que pudieran ser traídos aquí abajo, Mrs. Cope?

Después de pensarlo la mujer sólo pudo sugerir que Bella mirara en el trastero del ático el cual estaba lleno de objetos traídos de los viajes de su marido.

—No he visto mucho allí que pudiera estar en un hogar cristiano- agregó el ama de llaves con un suspiro.

Bella sin embargo, se fue al depósito de maravillas con esperanza, pues sabía que el ama de llaves era desesperadamente conservadora. Se preguntó por qué los Cope le habían servido a su marido durante tres años cuando apenas era el patrón más convencional. Supuso que sus largas ausencias hacían atractivo el trabajo.

Una ventaja de que la casa estuviera bajo la supervisión de Mrs. Cope era un cuarto de almacenaje libre de polvo. Bella no tuvo que temer por la falda de su vestido nuevo cuando exploró los objetos pulcramente apilados y las cajas. Decidió que tomaría horas conocer todo lo que había allí, así es que se contentó con la selección de algunas piezas asequibles de entre las armas extrañas y los barbáricos trajes.

Finalmente el lacayo fue enviado abajo con dos floreros orientales, una caja de jade, una pequeña pantalla decorada con plumas, y un pequeño árbol de plata con fruta coralina colgando en un arco iris delicado de matices.

Al mismo tiempo hizo una nota mental de algunas otras piezas que realzarían su dormitorio y tocador cuando fueran vueltos a decorar. Mientras decoraba a su gusto sus hallazgos sintió un reparo acerca de la reacción de su marido al saqueo de su tesoro. Se desentendió del asunto. Ya tenía una agradable falta de miedo hacía él. Podría ordenar que los objetos fueran devueltos al almacén pero no se enfurecería.

Se preguntó si alguna vez podría preguntarle lo que había hecho Lauren para causar que le pegara.

Sus deberes fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Lord Cullen.

Bella no podía ayudar pero se sintió incómoda en la reunión. Lord Cullen le echóa una mirada buscando si estaba ofendida. No tenía derecho a preocuparse por su bienestar. Estaba sorprendida de detectar un leve descontento en él y no podía explicarlo. ¿Seguramente no podía estar disgustado de que ella pareciera feliz y cómoda?

Qué hombre tan extraño era. Se habría casado con él si lo hubiera deseado, aun si hubiera sabido la verdad. Después de todo, había acordado casarse con Edward en esas circunstancias. El conde no había querido eso, pero ahora parecía tener envidia de que acompañara a su hermano.

Después de un breve intervalo de conversación social le preguntó dónde había ido Edward. Sus labios se apretaron cuando oyó que no estaba en casa.

—¿A escasos días de la boda y la abandona? Debe hablar con él, Bella . Debe aprender a ser más prudente —intentó dar un ligero tono humorístico, pero fracasó. La amargura era evidente.

Bella se tragó una aguda respuesta a esta injusta queja.

—Teníanegocios que atender, milord. Pero prometió regresar tan pronto como fuera posible.

—Mi hermano no se preocupa personalmente de los negocios —dijo el conde rotundamente.

Bella lo miró fijamente. ¿Se había percatado deesta hermosa casa? ¿O estaba ciego a las cualidades de su hermano?

En cierta forma se ahorró la necesidad de respondercuando la señora Cope anunció la llegada simultánea de las dos tías y una sobrina.

Lady Cullen ganó el primer round entrando majestuosamente. Había sido Lady Esme Platt antes de su matrimonio con un simple plebeyo y era una mujer alta, bien parecida con ojos hundidos y una voz ronca que, sorprendentemente, superaba cualquier cosa. Había sido algunos años mayor que el padre de los gemelos y era, de alguna manera, la matriarca de la familia Cullen.

Lady Emily se cuidó de no seguir los pasos de Lady Esme para permitirle uno o dos momentos de gracia y hacer su propia entrada. Había sido la hermana gemela de Lady Elizabeth Cullen. Desafortunadamente parecía haber un patrón de gemelos opuestos en la familia, pues se habían fijado en Lady Elizabeth por su encanto y la vivacidad, mientras que lady Emily era una mujer embotada y algo tonta. Se dijo, principalmente por Lady Esme, que tras su matrimonio con Lord Cullen había aumentado su cuota en sacarlo de sus casillas.

Ella era generalmente tímida en la materia. A la muerte de su hermana, mientras Edward y Anthony eran niños todavía, había tomado como su deber velar por ellos. Su padre, para su eterna gratitud, frustró el plan pero no logró desalentarla completamente de lo que consideró como un deber sagrado.

Con aire cauteloso, Lord Cullen hizo las presentaciones y luego acomodó a las dos señoras, así es que el espacio posible más ancho de la alfombra estaba entre ellos.

Lady Emily ganó el segundo round ingeniándose para sentarse cerca de Bella .

—Estoy tan contenta —dijo en una voz ambigua—, oír que el estimado Edward se ha asentado a fin de cuentas, querida. Tan descabellado, tan irreflexivo. Siempre una prueba para Elizabeth, mi pobre hermana. Aunque por supuesto que ella no se daba cuenta. _Lo__complacía,_era una madre tan devota —sacó un pequeño pañuelo y dio ligeros toques a sus secos ojos—. Su muerte rompió nuestros corazones —se inclinó y susurró—. Por eso él viajó al extranjero, usted sabe.

Lady Esme, conversando con su sobrino, era realmente capaz de mantener dos conversaciones al mismo tiempo, aun cuándo una era en _sotto__voce__._

—Absurdo, Emily. Elizabeth murió en 1804 cuando los niños tenían catorce años. Eso fue cuatro años antes de que mi hermano falleciera y fue _su_muerte lo que causó que el niño fuera a vagar por el mundo. Muy sensato, también. No apruebo que los gemelos pasen demasiado tiempo juntos. Agota sus personalidades.

Lady Emily se sonrojó.

—Mi querida Elizabeth tenía una personalidad más _positiva_

—Siempre me lo pareció —replicó Lady Esme—. Sólo para escapar de una mera frialdad… Los Masen han sido más que desafortunados en su elección de esposas.

Echó una mirada de basilisco a su sobrino, quien palideció.

Bella esperó que diera alguna respuesta al insípido comentario pero guardó silencio, y así es que ella lo defendió.

—Creo que la esposa de Lord Cullen murió en el parto, Lady Esme. Esto le puede pasar a cualquier mujer.

Lady Emily quedó boquiabierta ante este franco lenguaje y echó una mirada de alarma hacia su hija. La chica, sin embargo, estaba siguiendo la escaramuza con ojos brillantes.

La mirada fue vista por Lady Esme.

—No seas mojigata, Emily. Si la chica no conoce algunos de los peligros a los que se afrenta, es tiempo de que lo haga —satisfecha con esta descarga, volvió las armas hacia Bella —. Yo no fallecí en el parto, ni tampoco Emily, tampoco tú si puedo dar mi opinión. Jessica Stanley era realmente la chica más bonita que había visto en doce temporadas, pero nadie podía saber que no estaba hecha para ser madre. ¿Estás sana?

Bella parpadeó y contestó que lo estaba, luego rápidamente se volvió hacia la tía Emily para discutir la próxima temporada de su hija. La conversación se generalizó otra vez y suspiró aliviada.

Qué mujer tan horrible.

Se detuvo un instante para mirar a Lord Cullen, pero estaba charlando cordialmente con su tía. Sólo pudo asumir que este tipo de disputas eran acontecimientos normales y no tenían el poder de molestarlo.

—¿Dónde está el novio? —Espetó de pronto Lady Esme—. Este chico no tiene en absoluto sentido del deber. Puedo ver, señorita, que no tiene ningún control sobre él.

Bella ignoró diplomáticamente la última frase y se contuvo en señalar que las tías habían venido sin invitación. Contestó que Edward regresaría de un momento a otro. Sintió que rápidamente perdía el hábito de la veracidad.

Pronto se percató que la verdad podía haber sido la opción más sabia.

—Entonces lo esperaré —anunció Lady Esme.

Lady Emily regresó inmediatamente hacia su asiento. Bella lanzó una mirada desesperada hacia Lord Cullen, pero meramente se encogió de hombros resignado. Bella sólo podía esperar que Edward regresara pronto a casa. De otra forma tendría que servir la cena a las señoras y prepararles camas para la noche.

Con el hábil manejo por parte de Bella y el conde, se mantuvo una conversación educada durante algún tiempo. Entonces una discusión empezó acerca de los ornamentos de la sala. Las tías se embarcaron en un debate educadamente despiadado sobre qué progenitor había contribuido a la apreciación artística de los dos hermanos. Mientras los numerosos parientes en ambas familias eran introducidos para la argumentación, la superficie del decoro empezó a fragmentarse.

Bella empezaba justamente a temer que los jarrones chinos iban a convertirse en armas de guerra cuando su marido entró en la sala. Bella nunca había sido tan feliz de ver a alguien en su vida.

Pareció darse cuenta de la situación con una mirada, pero más allá de un guiño a su prima Rebecca no mostró ninguna emoción ni arrepentimiento, el cual expresó adecuadamente a Bella por haberse demorado.

Lo observó con admiración cuando logró saludar a sus tías sin dar preferencia a ninguna.

Entonces, con un golpe maestro, se levantó para permitir el ataque de sus tías. Ninguna lo hizo. Ninguna deseó expresar su opinión sin estar segura, por algún infeliz infortunio, de no coincidir con el de su adversario. Tampoco pudieron desacreditar a Edward por temor a que el enemigo pudiera ver la forma de endilgar la culpa sobre la familia.

Lady Esme, rápidamente se percató de la imposibilidad de la situación, y se levantó.

—Bien, Edward, me hubiera gustado verte más tiempo, pero ya lo he perdido bastante. No dudo que pronto tendrás mas tiempo para tu familia —entonces se volvió hacia Bella —. Ha sido un gran placer conocerte, cariño. Estoy más que contenta que consintieras en casarte con el chico, aunque todo esto debería haberse hecho de manera menos precipitada. Pero no diré nada más sobre eso, pues sé bien por qué ha debido haber sido —se volvió acribillando a Edward con desaprobación.

¿Cómo, se preguntó Bella , se las ingenió para verse contrito pero inocente?

Por supuesto, la mujer no podría aceptar que toda la culpa cayese en su sobrino, y la merecida artillería volvió de regreso.

—Espero que usted tome algunas pequeñas medidas, Bella —dijo severamente—. Una buena mujer salva a un buen número de pecadores.

Bella miró fija y salvajemente a Edward, pero mientras él burbujeaba de risa mantenía una expresión asombrosamente suave. Se volvió un poco más cauteloso cuando su tía se volvió hacia él.

—Espero que ahora te comportarás como debería un Cullen. Si no por nosotros entonces por el bien de tu esposa —con eso salió majestuosamente como un triunfante navío de línea.

Una vez que el enemigo hubo partido Mrs. Emily empezó con sus usuales vaguedades. Hizo únicamente vagos comentarios antes de guiar fuera a su hija de risa tonta.

Los tres restantes estallaron en risas.

Bella fue la primera en recobrarse.

—¡Imploro vuestro perdón! ¡Es de mala educación reírse de los parientes, pero estoy segura que podría haberme controlado si ustedes dos no hubieran explotado!

—Ni lo pienses —jadeó Edward—. Uno tiene que reírse en lugar de estrangular a ese par. Lo siento sinceramente. ¿Fue muy malo?

—Edward —dijo Bella —, han estado aquí casi _tres_horas. ¿Siempre hacen lo mismo?

—No le preguntes, Bella . ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Las ha evitado con éxito durante años. La verdad es que las mantenemos apartadas excepto para los nacimientos, bodas, y defunciones, pero esos son precisamente los acontecimientos que les dan grandes posibilidades. Si se encuentran en público son tan dulcemente educadas que uno podría creer que son grandes devotas —respondió Lord Cullen.

No fue mucho más tarde que Lord Cullen se retiró y la pareja de casados se quedó sola. Bella buscó en la cara de su marido alguna prueba de flirteo, ¿pero qué esperaba ver?

Entonces vio que echaba un vistazo alrededor y notó los artículos que había bajado para decorar la habitación, y una nueva razón de ansiedad se le presentó. Tragó nerviosamente.

Pero todo lo que dijo fue.

—Has hecho maravillas con esta habitación, Bella . Reconozco algunas de las cosas —echó un vistazo a la cara de ella—. Por el amor de Dios, parece como si fuera a comerte. Ya era hora de que a estas cosas les tocara el aire. Tienes a un coleccionista por marido, pero nunca sé que hacer con mi colección cuando la llevo a casa. Ahora, dime qué brasas escogieron las tías remover esta vez.

Por consentimiento mutuo se retiraron a la biblioteca y reconstruyó la batalla de la tarde tan bien que ambos acabaron con un ataque de risa.

—Me gustaría que dejaran a Jessica fuera de esto, sin embargo, sienten eso por Tony. Pero nunca presté atención.

—Dime qué más has hecho. Creo reconocer las habilidades de Madame Alice —la puso de puntillas y suavemente la giró para inspeccionarla—. Muy adecuado.

—Me temo que he ordenado un buen número de trajes.

—Me habría enfadado si no lo hubieras hecho. Pero hay algo más... —volteó la cara hacia la luz de lámpara—. Has hecho algo con las cejas.

Bella se sonrojó.

—No creí que te dieras cuenta.

—Que persona tan poco atenta piensas que soy —dijo—. Y además —añadió con un ceño fingido—, ¿qué posible intención podría haber salvo que me diera cuenta? A menos que tengas otra conquista a la vista.

¿Conquista? Bella fijó la mirada en él, sintiendo un cálido sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Sin embargo, estoy seguro que tiene que ser doloroso —continuó antes de que pudiera pensar qué decir. Suavemente trazó la curva de una ceja con el dedo—. No te tortures por mí.

—No duele en absoluto —mintió Bella alegremente mientras, inconscientemente, trazaba la otra ceja. Empezó a sentirse un poco sin aliento—. Me gusta la mejora que me hace —continuó.

—Excelente. Pero te advierto —dijo con una perezosa sonrisa, y el dedo acariciando ociosamente bajo la mejilla—, no intentes ponerte cremas y lociones cuando desee besarte —dio toques ligeros en sus labios divididos.

Totalmente deslumbrada, Bella tuvo el suficiente coraje para desafiarlo.

—¿Y qué hará para detenerme, señor?

Sus ojos centellearon pero asumió una expresión severa.

—Le restregaría todo eso con innecesaria brutalidad, señora, y luego la condenaría a llevar las ropas que mi hermano eligiera por el resto de su vida.

Rió, dejó caer un beso en sus labios sonrientes. Bella se sentía ridículamente feliz.

—Ahora, tengo una confesión —dijo él—. Me he vuelto tan dulce contigo con un propósito. Tengo que pedirle un favor.

Le daría la luna y las estrella.

—¡Cualquier cosa! —declaró.

Negó con la cabeza.

—La próxima lección es prudencia, creo. Desearía que presidas una cena de solteros aquí mañana por la noche. Es una cita hecha con antelación.

Eso era más desalentador que conseguir el cielo para él. Bella no estaba acostumbrada a moverse en las reuniones sociales.

—Bien, desde luego estaría encantada de asistir, Edward —dijo con vacilación—, pero estaría igualmente encantada en tener una bandeja en mi habitación.

—Me gustaría que estuvieras allí. Necesito una influencia restrictiva, cariño. Algunos amigos y yo nos reunimos con asiduidad, pero generalmente se degenera en una borrachera sensiblera. Particularmente deseo que esta vez conserven sus facultades. De cualquier manera, sería bueno para ti que conocieras a mis amigos más cercanos.

Bella esperó que fuesen menos exigentes que sus parientes, no ayudaría pero se regocijó de que le hubiera pedido a ella y no a Madame Tanya, su asistencia.

Que estúpido incluso el pensar eso como una prueba cuando era su mujer. No tenía ninguna prueba de que hubiera visto a la mujer desde Volterra.

Pero estaban los recuerdos de ese retablo en la posada para atormentarla, y la forma en que se había llevado las manos de la mujer hacia los labios. También la había embelesado en el acto…

Tales pensamientos no hacían ningún bien. Al menos sería una esposa perfecta. Bella obedientemente anotó el número de invitados y convocó a Jane y a Mrs. Cope. Juntas planearon la comida y la bebida más adecuada para un grupo de jóvenes saludables.

Seth, Lord Clearwater, abrió la carta traída a su casa de Hampshire por un mozo exhausto. Reconoció la escritura inmediatamente.

_Seth._

_¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en la Abadía cuando te necesito en Londres? La reunión es mañana y es de vital importancia que estés aquí. ¡Había pensado que la simple curiosidad de ver a mi esposa te traería volando! _

_Edward._

Su señoría miró fijamente la nota, mudo de asombro durante el tiempo suficiente para convencer al mayordomo que un desastre había acontecido en la casa de la Push y luego fue corriendo hacia la habitación de su madre. Cuando finalmente obtuvo permiso, ella le ponía los toques finales a un meticuloso tocado y miró horrorizada las ropas de montar.

—Seth, ¡Faltan sólo quince minutos para la cena! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Mamá, ¿Por qué no me contaste que Edward se había casado?

—¿Edward? —preguntó vagamente Lady Sue Clearwater.

—No uses tus trucos conmigo, ¡Mamá! Edward Masen, tu tema preferido. Y no me digas que no lo sabías, porque tuvo que anunciarse, y lees cada palabra de los periódicos de sociedad.

Lady Clearwater le regaló su mejor apariencia de dolido reproche, la cual, desde que fue dotada con una frágil apariencia y unos grandes ojos azules, era excepcionalmente efectiva. Esta vez, sin embargo, su hijo normalmente sensible estaba impasible, y entonces le respondió con un suspiro.

—Mi querido niño, ¿era mi obligación atraer tu atención hacia estas tonterías cuando no se preocupó en informarte sobre ello?

—¿Qué tonterías? Estuviste siempre condenadamente ansiosa que él se casara antes. Dijiste que lo estabilizaría.

Su madre se enderezó.

—El matrimonio con una chica bien educada de altos principios podría haberlo hecho —dijo agriamente—. ¡Una fuga (eso es lo que ha sido) con Bella Swan no lo hará!

Su hijo no lo entendió.

—Leah es una chica bien educada —dijo, refiriéndose a su hermana menor—. Siempre ibas a coger un resfriado por eso, Mamá. Eddie ha sido instado a unirse por una persona ambiciosa.

Un crítico cruel podría haber dicho que su señoría sonrió burlonamente con estas palabras.

—¡Una persona ambiciosa! Permíteme informar que Bella Swan, ahora Masen, está en sus veinte. No puede decirse que esté fuera de circulación simplemente porque nunca estuvo en ella. Vivió su vida entera en un lugar abandonado de Phoenix hasta hace poco, cuando se trasladó a Londres. A casa de su hermano.

Finalmente la cara de su hijo mostró toda la consternación y el horror que había deseado.

—_¿James_ Swan? —gritó.

—Mantén la calma, por favor. Sí, Sir James Swan. Incluso yo he oído algo de los tejemanejes de su grupo. Indudablemente sabes más. Una buena prometida —se burló—, para una de nuestras más antiguas familias —empezando a obtener la respuesta buscada, fingiendo dolor mantuvo la cabeza en la mano—. Sólo puedo imaginar lo que su pobre hermano está sintiendo. Un hombre tan cultivado. Uno sólo puede sentir lástima por él, aunque podría decir que obtiene su justo…

—No puedo creer la mitad de lo que dices, mamá, —interrumpió su hijo cruelmente. Era la única manera—. Debes estar mal informada. Ciertamente no creo que Eddie esté atrapado en algo, y —añadió severamente—, harías bien en no propagar tales ideas. Voy a cambiarme para la cena. Mañana iré a Londres.

Dejó a su viuda madre lamentando haber perdido el control otra vez a causa de Edward Masen. Que nunca sirvió a otro propósito salvo distanciarla de su único hijo.

Su marido había muerto justo antes que Seth debiera marchar hacia Tacoma, y se había opuesto resueltamente a la tentación de mantener al sensible y apenado chico en casa. Fue un niño encantador, y el más querido, pero el padre había estado enfermo durante algunos años y no había desarrollado las características viriles que necesitaría.

Se había sentido segura que lo haría mejor en un nuevo ambiente lleno de compañía masculina. Había resultado ser cierto, pero cuando regresó a casa por Navidad se quedó estupefacta al encontrar que había transferido toda la dependencia que había previamente posado en su padre hacia un niño de su misma edad.

—_Eddie__dice,__Eddie__cree_ —maltrataban sus orejas hasta querer gritar.

No ayudó el conocer al modelo. Invitó a Edward Masen a la Abadía y tuvo miedo de él. Incluso a sus catorce años con la voz inclinada a escaparse de su control, era sorprendentemente bien parecido y muy seguro de sí mismo. Tenía que admitir que era educado, cortés y callado, pero tan maduro que frecuentemente se encontró hablándole como si fuera un adulto. Lo había encontrado imposible de lidiar y cercana a odiarle cuando vio la influencia que ejercía sobre su hijo, y como podía controlar a todos los niños mejor que ella.

A través de los años había hecho una guerra tan variada como evidentemente sutil en un intento de separar a su hijo del amigo. Había fallado en parte porque no podía poner objeciones en los términos evidentes, incluso para sí misma.

Rehusó a invitar a Edward a la Abadía de nuevo durante dos años. Cuando Seth hubo finalmente vencido su resistencia la invitación fue rehusada educadamente. Aparentemente había estado hecha con tanto tacto que todas futuras invitaciones serían también rehusadas. No sintió gratitud. Todo lo que logró fue que su querido hijo pasara largos periodos de tiempo lejos del hogar, en Grattingley.

Sólo se sintió aliviada cuando Edward Masen le quitó de la cabeza el viajar en vez de ir a la universidad.

Se habían encontrado una vez en los pasados cuatro años, cuando Seth y él justo regresaban de un corto viaje a Irlanda. Habían estado sólo dos semanas, pero llevó a Seth a algún lugar que la había asustado, y siempre la había molestado ver la forma en que su bien parecido hijo se descoloría al lado de la vitalidad de Edward Masen.

Su comportamiento había sido en un principio ejemplar, si bien supo que había mostrado antagonismo. Le dio vergüenza el recordar cómo había sido traicionada por sus sentimientos en un ataque manifiesto.

—Supongo que debería agradecerle —había dicho—, por devolverme a mi hijo como una mascota prestada.

Esos brillantes ojos marrones no habían sido desagradables.

—Digamos —había respondido él— que ese malhumor depende del cristal con que se mire. En realidad no sé que teme usted de mí, Lady Clearwater, pero le aseguro es ilusorio. Pero estaré fuera del camino de Seth por un tiempo. ¿A menos qué —añadió secamente— usted piense que puedo llevármelo a las Américas?

La idea la aterrorizó y replicó con dureza.

—Estoy segura que puedes persuadirlo.

Negó con la cabeza con una genuina y singular dulce sonrisa.

—Y yo estoy seguro de que no. Él sabe el deber que tiene con la familia, y no quiero ni puedo alejarlo de todos ustedes, pues les quiere.

Quedó desconcertada pero no desarmada. Hizo más bien una réplica sin sentido para cubrirla.

—¿Y que hay de su familia, Mr. Masen?

Un tiro al azar, se percató que había dado en el blanco. Simplemente dijo, más para él mismo que para ella.

—Mi deber está claro. Simplemente permanecer con vida, y fuera del camino de todo el mundo.

Nunca entendió que quiso decir con eso. Podía interpretarse como si su familia quisiera a la oveja negra fuera del camino, y todavía, a pesar de cierto poco convencionalismo, nunca había oído nada vergonzoso sobre él. Era igualmente falso que su familia lo quisiera lejos. Había oído que el hermano estaba preocupado casi hasta la enfermedad por su ausencia.

La cena sonó y Lady Clearwater bajó, resuelta a eliminar cualquier disgusto entre su hijo y ella. Sólo deseó que pudiera mantener la resolución si la conversación viraba hacia el tema de Edward Masen.


	7. El que con Lobos anda

**_Ohaio Girls adictas al drama!_**

**_Jojojo... se que me he tardado, no tengo excusas... por favor... si me ponen en aceite hirviendo... procuren que no me duela... _**

**_Un besote! Disfruten el capitulo!_**

**_Matta ne!_**

**_Samirasama - No tengo vida propia - Cullen_**

**_Nada es mío, tan sólo el placer del adaptar_**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 6: El que con Lobos anda…<p>

Bella se despertó por segundo día como señora de la casa de Quelieute Street para encontrar que Edward ya había dejado la cama y que otra vez sólo le había dado un beso de buenas noches. Se dijo a sí misma que, en general, la situación le agradaba.

De cualquier manera, había tenido poco tiempo para analizar su matrimonio, pues el día de su cena de despedida de solteros tomó la determinación de seguir el papel que se le había propuesto. Después de arreglar los detalles finales de la comida con Mrs. Cope, revisado los vinos con Ben, y haber escogido la decoración para la mesa, Bella resolvió recompensarse a sí misma con una enérgica caminata al aire libre.

Llevó a Jane como acompañante y comenzó a explorar el vecindario. Quelieute Street estaba compuesto por casas nuevas y elegantes, lo suficientemente cerca de los lugares de moda para ser conveniente, pero a la vez lo bastante alejado para ser tranquilo y reservado. En los jardines centrales de las plazas circundantes las flores primaverales ofrecían un bello espectáculo, y los árboles comenzaban a retoñar. Una ocasional pareja de pájaros voló en picado gorgojeando su ritual de apareamiento.

La atmósfera de renovación era irresistible, especialmente para Bella que sentía como si su vida se preparara para un nuevo florecimiento.

Cuando regresaron a Quelieute Street, Jane dijo.

—Con su permiso, señora, pero pienso que hay un hombre que nos está siguiendo.

Bella inmediatamente recordó esa extraña noche en Volterra. Se contuvo para no darse la vuelta y escudriñar la calle al igual que lo hacía Jane.

—¿Qué aspecto tiene?

—No lo sé exactamente, señora. Un joven corriente. Pero lo noté cuándo miré hacia atrás, y hace un rato también, y creo que andaba rondando por la calle cuando salimos. No hay mucha gente a esta hora del día, apenas hay caminantes cerca.

—Es en verdad muy extraño —musitó Bella caminando hacia adelante—. Jane, detente como si tuvieras una piedra dentro del zapato. Me alejaré un poco y luego volveré. Eso me dará la oportunidad de verle.

Esta maniobra fue realizada con éxito, y Bella observó a un hombre joven y fornido apoyándose despreocupadamente contra una verja y mirando fijamente a un árbol que estaba retoñando. Iba vestido con ropa sencilla y parecía un artesano o un dependiente. De hecho, parecía completamente respetable salvo que en ese momento debería estar en su empleo, no haraganeando en la calle.

Cuando siguieron paseando, Jane murmuró.

—¿Le vio usted, señora?

—Sí. Joven, cabello oscuro, traje marrón.

—Ese es, señora, ¿cree que le gustamos una de nosotras? —Jane soltó una risita nerviosa, luego se sonrojó al haber sugerido tal cosa a su señora.

—Es posible que esté prendado de tus encantos —dijo Bella con una sonrisa, sin embargo realmente no lo creía. Si las estaban siguiendo, entonces con probabilidad era algo relacionado con los asuntos de su marido. Pero el único que conocía era el de su amante, a quien no creía responsable de que estuvieran siguiéndola—. ¿Lo conoces? —preguntó a la criada.

Jane negó con énfasis, explicando que se _veía_ con un lacayo de Montepulciano, quien la mataría si miraba a otro hombre. Bella la miró divertida, de todas maneras la idea de que el joven estaba impresionado por ella, la aduló.

Bella pensó en el incidente durante todo el camino a casa. Podría ser un admirador devoto que rondaba por los alrededores con la esperanza de que Jane saliera a dar un paseo. ¿Pero por qué no estaba trabajando?

Una vez en casa, tuvo que apartar a un lado sus pensamientos para atender los detalles de último momento de su primera fiesta.

Tan pronto como Edward regresó, sin embargo, le contó el incidente de la mañana, vigilando cuidadosamente si parecía preocupado.

—Qué truco tan inteligente —dijo cuando le contó cómo había logrado tener la oportunidad de mirar al _perseguidor_. Consideró las circunstancias durante un momento antes de decir—. Pudo haber sido un inocente transeúnte admirando a dos mujeres bonitas. Admito, sin embargo, que pudo haber estado vinculado con mis asuntos. Me encargaré del tema, pero durante los próximos días no saldrás sin ir acompañada de un lacayo. Y evita los lugares aislados, incluso si vas acompañada.

Bella no había esperado una admisión tan franca.

—¿Corro peligro? —preguntó, sobresaltada—. ¿Qué tipo de negocio es ese que causa tales aventuras?

—No estás en peligro —dijo rápidamente—. Si así fuese, entonces tomaría medidas para protegerte. Únicamente existe la posibilidad de alguna molestia menor, sin embargo, quiero tomar precauciones. En lo que se refiere a mi negocio, no es necesario que te preocupes —Bella estaba a punto de oponerse a esta declaración sumaria, cuando él sonrió y dijo—. Pronto terminará. Después, podremos tener una apropiada luna de miel. Podríamos recorrer el país.

Simplemente no podía intentar resistirse a que su conversación regresara a aguas tempestuosas.

—¿Adónde iríamos?

—Seríamos bienvenidos en Forks —dijo Edward—, pero creo que podemos prescindir de la compañía de mi hermano, entonces, a menos que prefieras un lugar muy de moda como Port Angeles, sugiero mi hacienda.

—Eso suena encantador. Pero Lord Cullen dijo que tus propiedades fueron arrendadas.

Sonrió con arrepentimiento.

—Las propiedades que heredé están arrendadas, recibo ingresos fuera de las rentas. Compré esa propiedad por mí mismo.

—Pero… —Bella interrumpió lo que podría verse como una pregunta impertinente.

—¿Pero qué? —dijo rápidamente.

Después de un momento hizo la pregunta.

—¿Pero cómo te pudiste permitir la compra de esas propiedades?

No estaba molesto.

—Una ahorrativa forma de vivir —contestó con una sonrisa abierta—. Tony considera mis rentas modestas, pero son capaces de soportar la carga de dos haciendas, la casa de la ciudad, el pabellón de caza, la propiedad de Escocia, la plantación de Jamaica… ¿Ves lo que significa? Para alguien que viaja solo y de manera sencilla, mi _asignación_ es una cantidad ridículamente onerosa, sobre todo porque vivir en el extranjero cuesta menos. Podría vivir como un príncipe en Italia con la mitad de mis ingresos, pero no tengo interés en ello. Así es que he invertido parte de estos. Mi administrador tenía instrucciones de comprar una casa pequeña en la ciudad y una propiedad confortable en el campo y eso es lo que ha hecho. Hay algún dinero en fondos, además. En algunos de mis viajes incluso he logrado ganar un pequeño extra, como las perlas, por ejemplo.

—Si querías una hacienda, ¿por qué no simplemente asumir el control de las tuyas?

Se encogió de hombros y una huella de tristeza osciló en su cara, como ocurría a menudo cuando hablaba de su hermano.

—No, está clara la voluntad de mi padre, y sus instrucciones a Tony, sea o no legal. Además, me parece bien con tal de ser independiente —sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa torcida—. Después de todo, es posible que algún día se le pase por la cabeza tratar de presionarme para cometer una imprudencia —Bella percibió su respiración y estuvo a punto de hacer algún comentario, pero continuó—. Si te parece bien, preferiría que no le dijeras a Tony la existencia de la hacienda precisamente ahora. Todavía no conoce las circunstancias por las que poseo esta casa.

Bella se puso rígida.

—¡Pues bien, no es de extrañar que no me cuentes nada de tus asuntos si piensas que voy a ir por ahí pregonándolos a todo el mundo sin excepción!

Levantó la mirada rápidamente.

—Por supuesto que no lo hago. Pero podrías hablar de asuntos familiares con Tony. Parece que tenéis mucho contacto, incluso desde antes de nuestro matrimonio.

Bella no podría dar crédito a sus oídos.

—Estás malinterpretándolo todo.

Edward la miró.

—¿Y tú no puedes perdonarlo? ¿Si no cómo planeabas vivir en armonía conmigo cuando pensabas que era la causa de tus problemas?

—Antes de aceptarte ni siquiera me había fijado en ti —se quedó rígida y se detuvo, horrorizada por lo brusco que había sonado.

Se quedó perplejo por un momento, y luego se rió.

—Está bien. Lo entiendo. Te pediría que intentaras perdonar a Tony, sin embargo, y lo olvidaras todo si es posible. Para bien o para mal ahora somos una familia. Aunque no siempre me gusta lo que hace Tony, los lazos entre nosotros son demasiado fuertes para que se rompan. Nosotros tres debemos encontrar una forma de vivir en armonía.

¡Armonía! Una sensación amarga surgió en ella.

—Dios mío, me había olvidado —Bella exclamó, poniéndose de pie tan bruscamente que éste tuvo que rescatar el servicio de té de sus faldas—. Soy la novia Masen. Por partes iguales, supongo. ¿Así es que debo perdonar a Tony y comportarme como si no hubiera ocurrido nada? ¿Y qué más? Quizá debería vivir con él tres días a la semana. ¿Y tres noches? —de repente se interrumpió, horrorizada de sus palabras.

Edward estaba mirándola con asombro. Se cubrió la cara con las manos llena de vergüenza.

Se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos. Comenzó a acariciarle la espalda apaciguadoramente.

—Haz lo que creas conveniente, mi amor, creo que debes estar _embarazada__._ Entiendo que las mujeres son propensas a tener extrañas ideas en ese estado. Eres mi esposa y no cualquier otra mujer, sabré proteger lo que es mío llegado el momento —colocó un dedo debajo de su barbilla y levantó su cara hacia él. Sus ojos esmeralda eran sonrientes—. Si piensas que te casaste con un marido complaciente, mi amor, estás realmente equivocada. Simplemente pensé, que cuando te enfrentes a ese asunto, por el bien de nuestras vidas en común, serás capaz de olvidar esa aberración. Será una buena compañía cuando esté ocupado, como será probable que lo esté.

Bella se puso rígida ante el ultrajante pensamiento de lo que hacía cuando estaba_ ocupado,_ escondió la cara otra vez en su hombro hasta que dominara sus emociones. Estaba allí, después de todo, no era ni justo ni el momento oportuno para recriminaciones.

Cuando hubo recuperado control, se desprendió de sus brazos y se sonó la nariz ferozmente.

—Probablemente tienes razón acerca del niño —dijo—. Se hace más seguro cada día, generalmente no me comporto así. Perdóname, si puedes —las palabras eran conciliatorias, pero no las pudo pronunciar en un tono menos duro.

Edward le volvió la cara hacia él, estudiándola con preocupación.

—No hay nada que perdonar —dijo al fin. Su pulgar subió juguetón por la esquina de su boca, aliviando su expresión aún cuando la amargura dolía en su interior—. ¿Te das cuenta, Bella, que éste es sólo nuestro tercer día de matrimonio? Me siento tan cómodo contigo que a veces se me olvida. Pero cuando pienso en lo que has aguantado, me maravilla que no estés lanzando recriminaciones continuamente. Haz como quieras acerca de Tony.

En un principio, se percató que la estaba manipulando otra vez. Probablemente lo hacía todo el tiempo, pero al menos no hubo necesidad de que sucumbiera ante un intento tan evidente.

Bella se separó de sus brazos.

—Preferiría —dijo firmemente—, ver a tu hermano tan poco como sea posible. No sólo fue el responsable de mi ruina, sino que ejecutó un gran engaño, igual que lo hizo contra ti. Encuentro su falta de arrepentimiento, y de conciencia, totalmente inaceptable.

Se enfrentó a Edward, preparada para su réplica.

—Estás en tu derecho el sentir de ese modo —dijo llanamente—. Lo repito otra vez, debes hacer lo que desees.

Frente a su aceptación sintió que se debilitaba.

—Trataré de comportarme cuando tengamos que encontrarnos, Edward. Lo intentaré —dicho esto, se escapó a vestirse para la cena antes que se derritiera completamente.

¿Cómo debía comportarse con semejante hombre, quien podría deslumbrarla fácilmente con los placeres del dormitorio para después apagarla con otros asuntos? Era imposible. Todo lo que podía hacer era procurar que todo saliera lo mejor posible y esperar que al fin escogiese a la esposa sobre la amante.

Más tarde, con otro vestido de Madame Alice, de un color azul profundo con un toque lila pálido, recordó el joyero que le habían regalado. Ya que el vestido era más apropiado para una fiesta nocturna, escogió sólo accesorios sencillos. Jane le abrochó un collar de plata con un camafeo de marfil colocado en el centro alrededor de su cuello, y un brazalete liso de plata alrededor de su muñeca. Examinándose en el espejo, Bella supo que nunca se había visto más distinguida, pero todavía se sentía arreglada con demasiada elegancia, y así se lo dijo a Edward cuando éste entró en su vestidor.

—Nada de eso —replicó—. Necesitarás de toda tu prestancia para mantener bajo control a esa multitud. Y de cualquier manera, quiero que te admiren y envidien mi suerte.

Fue la risa en sus ojos la que evitó que esa adulación absurda la ofendiera. Descartando esto, todavía tratando de tranquilizarse, Bella y él mantuvieron un alegre flirteo mientras descendían por las escaleras.

Como consecuencia, Bella saludó animadamente a sus invitados, seis hombres jóvenes atractivos y modernos, cuyo rango iba desde Quil Ateara, un simple caballero irlandés, hasta Emmett McCartey, Marqués de Goat Rocks. A pesar de la presencia de miembros de la alta nobleza, la atmósfera tenía reminiscencias de los días de los jóvenes de Forks.

Los seis jóvenes ciertamente parecieron admirarla y compitieron unos con otros para cubrirla de cumplidos hasta que se sintió muy abrumada. Mirando alrededor vio a Edward vigilándola con una sonrisa orgullosa que hinchó su corazón. Le alargó su mano en modo de súplica, y él se acercó reclamándola con un beso.

—¿Qué han estado diciendo estos granujas que tienes que reclamar a un simple marido a tu lado?

—Oh —dijo ruborizándose—, nada…

—Ciertamente —miró alrededor hacia sus amigos seriamente—. Estaba seguro que podrían hacer algo mejor que esto. Bella, estoy seguro que me pedías que te rescatase del aburrimiento.

Todos los hombres rieron y se dispusieron a desmentir sus palabras, pero Edward llevó la conversación a otros cauces y Bella volvió a sentirse cómoda otra vez.

Se dio cuenta que era aceptado como líder, si bien ninguno de estos hombres era un cero a la izquierda. El marqués, por ejemplo, sin embargo agradable, estaba revestido con la misma arrogancia que se esperaría del heredero de un ducado. Había tenido noticias de Sir Jacob Black, quien se forjaba una reputación en el Parlamento. ¿Qué había juntado a estos hombres?

Cuando se anunció la cena, Edward la condujo hacia el comedor y la sentó en la cabecera de la mesa. Él tomó asiento en el otro extremo y ella deseó que estuviera más cerca. A su derecha, sin embargo, estaba Lord Clearwater, quien tenía la serena belleza y los modales exquisitos de un poeta. No podía asustarla. A su izquierda, tenía a otra persona, nada más y nada menos que al deslumbrante marqués. Supuso que debería estar impresionada. Unas pocas semanas atrás se habría reído al pensar que se sentaría al lado del heredero de un ducado, pero este era tan perversamente encantador que sólo podía disfrutar de la ocasión.

—Es malditamente injusto —dijo con una mirada claramente ardiente en sus ojos azul claro—, que sólo encuentre mujeres perfectas cuando ya están casadas.

Bella no fue inmune a sus palabras, y cuando tomó su mano no puso ninguna objeción.

—Emmett—dijo Edward perezosamente—. Las manos te las guardas para ti mismo. Tu _definición _de una mujer perfecta es la de una que ya está casada.

El marqués obedeció la orden, pero sólo después de depositar un beso suave y prolongado en los nudillos de Bella.

—No la aprecia —le dijo con un guiño travieso—. Fúguese conmigo.

Bella echó un vistazo a su marido, quien se mostró meramente divertido.

—Fugarse con la novia dos veces en un mes —dijo ella secamente—, sería una excesiva minucia, Su Señoría.

El marqués se rió y la conversación se hizo general. No había ninguna oportunidad de que en esta fiesta la conversación se centrara únicamente en las personas más cercanas. Bella, tuvo un indicio del liderazgo de su marido, quién jugando un papel pasivo, únicamente dirigía la conversación cuando era necesario para asegurar la comodidad de sus invitados.

Lord Clearwater miraba fascinado a la pareja. Esta mujer no era la que había descrito su madre. Ella era una belleza, con encanto y gracia natural. Por las miradas ocasionales y acechantes que había dirigido al matrimonio vio que allí había cálidos sentimientos como comprensión y afinidad. Había armonía. Sintió deseos de saber más acerca de Bella.

Por su parte, Bella se sentía atraída por este moreno joven de ojos suaves, y rápidamente se encontró hablando tranquilamente con él. No era tan excitante como el marqués, pero a ningún otro lo encontró tan estimulante. También se sentía un poco protectora con el joven, entre este grupo de fuertes y elegantes hombres, parecía casi delicado.

—¿Conoce usted a mi marido desde hace mucho tiempo, Lord Clearwater?

—Desde que estábamos en la escuela. Forjamos un pacto defensivo en Forks.

—¿Defensivo sobre qué, por favor?

Sonrió al recordar.

—¿Recuerda El Salmo 91? Acerca del terror de la noche, la pestilencia que emana en la oscuridad y la destrucción que camina en pleno día. En otras palabras, los matones y los maestros severos. Usted no puede tener idea del potencial que tiene el miedo en una escuela de muchachos.

—De ninguna manera —dijo, pensando que Lord Clearwater de joven debió haber sido especialmente vulnerable para tales horrores—. ¿Fue muy malo?

Para su sorpresa negó con la cabeza.

—No. Al parecer estoy pintando un cuadro demasiado desolador. Hubo buenos momentos, algunos maravillosos. Pero ambos, niños y maestros pueden ser crueles. Mientras estábamos en Forks hubo un disturbio, acaudillado por el famoso Lord Byron, como suele ocurrir, para protestar por las injusticias. Edward ya había dejado las acciones menos efusivas en su defensa y la de los demás. Reunió un grupo y resolvimos vengar la tiranía en contra de cualquier de los miembros. Nos llamamos la Manada de los Lobos.

—¿Cuántos eran ustedes?

—Doce. Tres están ausentes en las Fuerzas Armadas. Dos han muerto sirviendo a su país —exclamó—. No podemos defender a otros de cada peligro, entienda usted —dijo cariñosamente, y ella colocó su mano sobre las suyas instintivamente, retirándola precipitadamente ante tal muestra de intimidad.

—¿Pero a usted le fue bien en escuela? —preguntó rápidamente.

—Muy bien. No nos oponíamos a los castigos justos, sabe usted, únicamente a los matones. Pronto aprendieron a buscar presas más fáciles.

—Suena increíble. Como una selva.

Sonrió y consideró sus palabras.

—Supongo que lo fue, en cierto modo. Quizá por eso es que nuestras escuelas producen unos diplomáticos y soldados excelentes. Pueden practicar en un mundo en miniatura antes de ponerse a trabajar en el real. Usted debería haber oído a Jacob dar una conferencia sobre el estado de los alimentos.

Mr. Black hizo intención de levantarse y protestar, pero fue refrenado por sus vecinos de mesa.

Mr. Ateara apostilló.

—¿Fue usted a la escuela, Mrs. Masen? ¿Cómo compararía la escuela de chicas con la de chicos?

Bella se rió.

—Sí, fui a la escuela. Pero dudo que la Academia de Miss Higginbotham para hijas de caballeros tuviera algo que ver con el lugar que Lord Clearwater ha descrito anteriormente.

—¿Qué dice usted? —dijo el irlandés muy serio—. Siempre había sospechado que las niñitas eran tan ruines como los niñitos.

Bella admitió la verdad de esas palabras, pero añadió.

—Las chicas mayores generalmente no eran crueles con las más jóvenes excepto en la desconsideración, y las señoritas en Miss Higginbotham se apenaban por ello. No tenían miedo en absoluto.

—En fin —dijo Lord Clearwater—, debe haber algún profundo significado en todo ello, para que las niñitas crezcan para convertirse en dulces esposas y madres, mientras que los niñitos crezcan y se conviertan en algo parecido a nosotros.

Hubo risa general, pero Edward tomó parte en la conversación en ese momento para decir.

—Seth, si todavía crees en tal invención absurda, deberías conocer a la mayor parte de mis amistades femeninas quienes ciertamente _no_ son dulces ni delicadas. ¡Y sin embargo algunas de ellas son esposas y madres, es generalmente una situación a la que llegan para evitarme! —Volvió sus ojos risueños hacia Bella—. ¡Mi amor, creo que deberías echarme fuera por haber pronunciado un discurso como este!

—En otro momento lo haría —coincidió amablemente—, pero te perdonaré si admites que probablemente ninguna de esas señoras pasó por las manos de Miss Higginbotham.

Ante este comentario, se produjo un estallido de risas, y Edward brindó por ella en reconocimiento.

Crecida por un sentimiento de triunfo, Bella se volvió una vez más hacia Lord Clearwater.

—Entiendo que usted ha viajado junto a mi marido, Su Señoría

—Fui una vez con él a una excursión por Irlanda. Por mi vida, que tardé meses en recuperarme. Ahora pongo como pretexto mis responsabilidades como cabeza de familia y me quedo cómodamente en casa.

—Mrs. Masen —pronunció lentamente el marqués—, no crea ni una palabra. Es un frío diablo a pesar de sus miradas cálidas. Tira a matar, se lo aseguro.

Bella volvió sus ojos reprobadores directamente hacia él.

—Lord Clearwater, creo que usted esperaba obtener mi simpatía mediante una farsa —estaba disfrutando enormemente.

—Es Emmett quién la está engañando, le doy mi palabra. Puedo agujerear el centro de un naipe en algunas ocasiones, pero nunca he apuntado a un hombre con una pistola. Dudo que mis nervios estuvieran lo suficientemente templados para eso.

Este comentario condujo a una historia de Lord Jasper Withlook, el único miembro del grupo que admitió haber tomado parte en un duelo, aunque Bella no podía creerlo, durante toda su aventura Edward nunca había disparado un tiro en serio. Como el asunto de Lord Jasper había sido sangriento lo hizo más interesante, y como además se habían consumido una docena de botellas de vino, esto causó un ruidoso regocijo.

Cuando los sirvientes comenzaron a quitar los platos, Bella miró a su marido para indicar si debería salir, pero este negó con la cabeza. Él había bebido tan libremente como sus colegas y seguramente no estaba sobrio, pero pensó que no estaba en peligro de perder la compostura. Debía tener sus razones.

Observó como se acercaba el oporto, insegura de lo que debía hacer. El marqués vaciló cuando llegó el tiempo de pasarlo pero entonces lisamente se lo entregó. Recordando que no debía perder la compostura, Bella se sirvió una pequeña cantidad de bebida en su copa. Varias cejas se levantaron.

Cuando Ben se retiró junto al último criado, Bella repentinamente se sintió muy incómoda en este terreno exclusivamente masculino. Las señoras nunca se quedaban con los caballeros después de la cena; habría especulaciones sobre lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, se dijo.

Se percató de que el Vizconde Ulhey interrumpía un chiste cuando advirtió su presencia. Nuevamente miró ansiosamente a Edward y otra vez sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

Él encaminó la conversación hacia los recuerdos de sus días escolares y todos ellos relataron sus hazañas favoritas de la Manada de los Lobos.

—Pero escuchen —dijo Lord Jasper repentinamente—. Miren. Aquí vamos a contar nuestros secretos, y Bella no es un miembro.

—Debe serlo —dijo Sir Black reflexivamente—. Hagámosla miembro. ¿Por qué no?

Un intenso y profundo debate comenzó sobre los tecnicismos del posible nombramiento.

Edward interrumpió dando su punto de vista.

—No creo en absoluto que Bella quiera el _honor_. Está la ceremonia de iniciación, recordad.

Lord Clearwater dio un respingo, casi encima de su copa.

—Dios Bendito, Eddie, eso fue simplemente un disparate de colegiales. No hay ninguna necesidad de todo eso.

Edward iba a hablar pero Bella se anticipó. Estaba molesta porque su marido obviamente no quería que entrara a formar parte de su grupo de la infancia.

—Disiento, Lord Clearwater. Si a causa de esta invitación me convirtiera en un miembro de su exclusiva compañía tendría que estar hecho correctamente. Si no puedo hacer frente a la ceremonia, quizá por su rudeza, entonces no puedo formar parte de ella.

Después de un momento hubo un gran griterío de aprobación, y Bella se percató de lo que había tratado de hacer Edward convirtiéndose en un borracho sensiblero. Se dio cuenta de que en absoluto estaba conteniendo su parte inhibidora, aún cuando había sido moderada, su consumo de vino era de lejos más abundante de lo que tenía por costumbre. Miró con aprensión a su marido que parecía despreocupado.

—Bella, Bella —le dijo— Te apresuras donde los sabios vacilarían, te advierto. Pero no hay algo excesivamente rudo en la iniciación. Como ha dicho Seth, es una tontería de escolares. Hacemos una cicatriz en nuestra palma derecha con un cortaplumas. Pienso que fuimos afortunados al no desarrollar ninguno de nosotros una infección purulenta.

Lord Clearwater y el marqués extendieron sus manos derechas para mostrar una pequeña cicatriz en el centro de sus palmas. Bella vaciló, insegura de lo correcto de su acción, y a continuación extendió la suya, más delicada, que también tenía la misma cicatriz.

—Creo, caballeros, que ya soy miembro, si bien uno extraoficial.

Hubo asombro e intensas demandas para que lo explicara. Echó un vistazo a Edward para ver cómo tomaba la situación, pero tenía la cara inexpresiva, tanto que supo que disimulaba su reacción. No se decidía si era un buen presagio o no, pero no tuvo oportunidad de considerarlo, ya que se vio forzada a dar los detalles que le solicitaban.

—Caballeros, por favor —dijo, mirando alrededor del círculo de caras. Todos miraron hacia atrás con curiosidad y buen humor inducido por el vino, todos excepto su marido, quien parecía fascinado por la luz color rubí que las velas ponían dentro de su copa. Bella sintió un impulso de desafiarle. ¿Qué derecho tenía para desaprobar lo que estaba sucediendo? Haría frente a esta situación inusual lo mejor que pudiera—. Fui una niña infeliz —les dijo a todos ellos—, frecuentemente en desacuerdo con mi hermano y mis padres. Un día visitamos una gran casa. Era un festejo o una fiesta al aire libre de algún tipo. No recuerdo exactamente qué ocurrió, pero mis padres estaban molestos conmigo y me sentía maltratada. Me fui corriendo a esconderme en un jardín apartado, llorando ante la injusticia del mundo. Un niño me descubrió allí y fue todo lo amable que un muchacho puede llegar a serlo con una chica llorosa —todos se rieron de esta observación. Bella agarró su copa—. El niño obviamente pensó en mí como en un pobre animalito, así que expuso algunas soluciones para mis problemas. Realmente no podía contemplar la idea de marcharme con los gitanos, sin embargo, podía tratar de envenenar a mi familia para ser una heredera independiente. Nos habíamos quedado sin ideas cuándo me ofreció protección si me sometía a una ceremonia de iniciación —Bella miró su copa como si fuera mágica, haciéndole recordar esa ocasión medio olvidada—. Estaba completamente dispuesta —dijo—. Siendo algunos años mayor que yo, el niño había cobrado la naturaleza de un dios. Felizmente me habría metido en el lago si me lo hubiese pedido. Pero, pobre de mí, cuando inició la ceremonia y yo tuve su cuchillo contra mi mano, mis nervios fallaron. Se enfadó por mí aprensión, recuerdo, y tuvo que hacerlo en mi lugar. Tan pronto como comencé a sangrar perdí el ánimo enteramente y me fui corriendo gritando. Dije a mi madre que me había caído y me había cortado, y recibí otra regañina. He tenido la cicatriz desde entonces.

Miró a su audiencia.

—No me acuerdo claramente del niño. Asumo que debió haber sido uno de ustedes, los lobos.

Sir Jacob se puso de pie como si estuviera en la Cámara De Los Comunes.

—Caballeros. Tenemos aquí ante nosotros la evidenci… evidencia… más seria que el voto secreto —le dio hipo pero no dejó en suspenso su frase—. Ella no es como la mayoría… es un asunto serio y merecería ret… retribución —volvió a sentarse con el cuidado especial de los muy ebrios.

Lord Jasper estaba incluso más bebido que Sir Jacob, pero consiguió aclarar en qué consistía el juramento, especificando el castigo. ¡Los demás caballeros cantaron a coro!

—¡Hirviendo en aceite, comedor de gusanos, y los castigos más horribles de mención!

Todos excepto Edward, quien le pareció que estaba haciendo el papel de observador.

Disfrutando con el papel de juez, Sir Jacob ruidosamente exigió que la fiesta se convirtiera en un juicio para el culpable.

—Aquí ahora —dijo Lord Clearwater—. Esto…, bien pudo haber sido uno de nuestros miembros ausentes.

Esto podía ser cierto, pero el hombre miraba a todos y cada uno con humorística sospecha.

—Si está aquí, entonces —dijo el marqués, que parecía tener una cabeza fuerte para la bebida y todavía tenía el control completo de sus facultades—, debería confesar sus pecados sin dilación.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego Edward moviendo sus pies firmemente, Bella tomó nota con interés, se inclinó ante el grupo.

—Era yo, amigos míos. Era yo.

Esto les hizo gracia a los otros hombres, tanto que Lord Jasper se cayó de su silla. La sonrisa pesarosa de Edward mostraba acusar la situación, pero Bella, quién todavía estaba razonablemente sobria, vio una mirada peculiar en sus ojos, como si la estuviera estudiando.

Esa tarde quizá no transcurría según sus planes. De ser así, ella era la marioneta que no se movía con sus hilos. Sintió un pequeño temblor de alarma, pero hubo también una agitación de excitación. Había pasado su infancia soñando con ese niño compasivo del jardín, imaginándole acudiendo para rescatarla de sus aprietos. Qué extraño era todo.

Edward le habló, su expresión no era completamente amistosa, como si el afecto anterior hubiera sido una ilusión.

—Tú, mi querida Bella, tenías trenzas pelirrojas y te faltaba un diente. Pensé que eras débil. Mis disculpas.

Replicó.

—Por mi parte, te ensalcé como a un héroe, incluso aunque me hiciste sangrar, pero nunca pude recordar todo. Sospecho que, porque a la sazón, era como una tetera llorona.

Sir Jacob rompió este intercambio.

—¡Bien, es suficiente! Debe pagar una penalización. ¡No sólo rompió el voto de silencio, sino que… además – hipó - …lesionó a esta linda señora!

—No puedo aceptar el segundo cargo, Jacob —protestó Edward—. En aquél entonces todos nosotros pensábamos que las chicas eran las criaturas más bajas sobre la tierra del Señor.

—Eso —arrastró las palabras el marqués—, las marcas garantizan aún más su afiliación —Bella vio un destello humorístico de desafío entre Edward y el marqués. Ella sospechaba que lo último era lo menos probable para bailar al son de su marido.

Las palabras del marqués causaron asentimientos en las ebrias cabezas alrededor de la mesa.

—No veo el aceite hirviendo, sin embargo —pronunció con acento arrastrado el marqués—. Se necesita una maldita perola grande.

—¿Pueden comer los gusanos a alguien vivo? —Preguntó Mr. Ateara frunciendo el ceño—. Ahora, las serpientes, tal vez…

—No se pueden conseguir serpientes en Londres —apostilló mordazmente el Vizconde Sam Ulhey.

—¿Qué hay acerca de los tormentos que son demasiado horribles para mencionar? —preguntó Mr. Ateara

—Cita uno.

—**Almack's *** —interrumpió el marqués con un ligero estremecimiento, seguramente uno de los grandes mercados de venta para el matrimonio.

Hubo gemidos generales de asentimiento.

Se produjo el silencio. Bella esperó que ahora el tema pasase al olvido, pero el marqués volvió sus traviesos ojos azules hacia ella.

—Mi querida señora, creo que usted debe elegir y administrar el castigo. Se dice que a las mujeres pueden ocurrírseles tormentos más horrendos que a los hombres.

—Pero no tengo ningún deseo de aplicar tormentos horrendos a nadie —protestó—. Y menos a mi marido.

—¡Qué vergüenza para usted! —bromeó, con ojos relampagueantes—. Recuerde su pequeño desaire. Y aunque de momento usted no ha prestado juramento, se hizo miembro de nuestra compañía y debería acatar sus reglas —Bella descubrió en sus ojos que estaba tejiendo una forma de trampa, lo que produjo que su marca irradiara calor.

—Emmett—dijo Edward secamente—, recuerda que ella confesó.

Miró a su marido con alarma; no parecía enojado, pero una mirada desafiante relampagueó entre los dos hombres. El marqués se rió.

—No me puedes culpar por hacer un intento. Heme aquí, el honor obstaculizado por el matrimonio, y todo lo que encuentro son bobos que sonríen tontamente… En la forma respetable, por supuesto.

—Simplemente iba a preguntar, después de tanto tiempo, por Rosalie Hale —dijo Quil, con una sonrisa afectada. Después fijó una mirada en Bella, ruborizándose.

Bella podía adivinar quién era Rosalie Hale. Otra ramera francesa. Sin embargo, el marqués no se inmutó y dijo.

—Nunca, a Dios gracias —volviéndose hacia Bella—. Usted todavía tiene que escoger un castigo, querida señora.

Bella miró alrededor impotentemente. Con la excepción de esa intervención breve y seguramente innecesaria, Edward estaba de pie a su espalda dejándola solucionarlo por sí misma. Le dirigió una mirada asesina. La vio y le sonrió abiertamente. Si tuviera a su disposición una cazuela de aceite hirviendo, entonces se habría deshecho de él gustosamente.

Fue Lord Clearwater quién vino a su rescate.

—Emmett, exiges mucho. A una mujer tiene que repugnarle ser cruel. Tengo una sanción que sugerir —una sonrisa traviesa resplandeció en sus ojos cuando dijo— Como Eddie violó nuestras reglas, ya no puede ser miembro a menos que se someta a la ceremonia de iniciación otra vez.

Esto fue acogido con una aclamación instantánea.

Edward se rió y dijo —¡Seth, eres un diablo!

Pero caminó alrededor de la mesa hacia donde estaba sentada Bella, se apoyó elegantemente sobre una rodilla. Sacó un pequeño cuchillo de plata de su bolsillo.

—Me temo que está limpio. Sin duda, si lo deseas puedo encontrar uno viejo y oxidado como el que usé contigo.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los de ella. El atractivo marqués podía haberse desnudado en ese momento y ni siquiera habría llamado su atención. Quiso decirle a Edward que se dejase de tonterías, que era mejor dejarlo correr. Estaba enteramente de acuerdo en que usara el cuchillo limpio.

Recitó de forma dramática.

—Yo, Edward Masen, por este medio doy mi palabra para servir a la Manada de Los Lobos; para defender a todos y cada uno, individualmente y como grupo, de toda lesión malintencionada, y para nunca cesar en mi empeño para ejecutar una venganza horrible para cualquiera que lesionara a uno de mis colegas. Si cometiera perjurio, entonces o si _otra vez _revelara a cualquier persona los secretos de esta Manada, entonces puedo ser hervido en aceite, devorado por gusanos, o se me inflijan otros tormentos también horribles de mencionar.

Luego, muy lentamente, con sus ojos puestos en Bella, clavó con fuerza la punta del cuchillo en la palma de su mano hasta que salió sangre. Ella no pudo detener su mano que se movió hacia adelante para detenerle.

Se levantó sin problemas y detuvo su mano.

—¿Caballeros, están satisfechos?

Ellos corearon su aprobación.

—¿Y mi esposa es ahora un miembro de la Manada de los Lobos, nombrada para su protección?

Otra vez gritaron su consentimiento.

Edward presionó la herida con una servilleta. Cuando la retiró vio que el sangrado ya se había detenido. Tendió la mano herida a Bella y se retiraron de la mesa.

—Una vez prometí protegerte —dijo Edward suavemente cuando iban andando por la habitación—. He sido un poco lento en asumir mis obligaciones.

—Algunas veces imagino a un caballero con armadura, que me lleva a un castillo mágico. En cierto modo, supongo que el sueño se ha hecho realidad.

La condujo fuera al vestíbulo vacío y cerró la puerta con renovado buen humor.

—Tienes una naturaleza compasiva, Bella, lo cual me da esperanzas. ¿Te importaría mucho si te mando a la cama? Si puedo ponerlos lo bastante sobrios, tengo que ver algunos negocios muy aburridos que gestionar.

Más negocios. Pero su negocio era su amante ¿No es cierto? Bella comenzó a preguntarse si los acontecimientos verdaderamente se habían salido de su control, o bien todo había sido planeado.

—No, claro que no me preocupa —dijo—. Habría salido más temprano de haberlo deseado. Lamento ese asunto con el cuchillo —agregó, vigilándole—. Debería haber pensado en una mejor solución.

—Resultó muy bien, en realidad —dijo Edward tranquilamente, confirmando sus sospechas—. Fue muy agradable evocar los viejos tiempos —levantó su mano derecha y depositó un beso cálido en la vieja cicatriz. Era la primera vez que hacia inesperadamente una cosa tan íntima, de manera tan encantadora, y ella sintió en respuesta un momentáneo escalofrío atravesar su cuerpo.

—Siempre son así las reuniones sociales —continuaba sobre su palma, la respiración caliente revoloteando sobre su piel—, pero ahora quiero utilizar a la compañía una vez más. Qué menos que proveerte de una bandada de escoltas durante las muchas ocasiones en las que estoy con diferentes ocupaciones —_Madame Tanya,_ pensó con una puñalada de dolor que eficazmente bloqueó cualquier placer que le hubieran dado sus atenciones. Él no se percató, y continuó jugando distraídamente con sus dedos—. Serás la joven más envidiada del país.

Conservó la calma, esperando que las nieblas del vino en su cerebro no distorsionaran su valoración.

—La más odiada, quieres decir. Sé que tres de los solteros más codiciados de Forks están en ese cuarto. Mantendré fuera mis ojos codiciosos.

—No si haces una presentación juiciosa, entonces —dijo con una sonrisa—. Debo regresar.

Le besó los dedos de la mano derecha, cada uno separadamente y lentamente. Todos los sentidos de Bella relajados por el vino respondieron.

—Dormiré esta noche en el vestidor —dijo su marido—. Regresaré muy tarde y tengo que irme temprano por la mañana. Viajo para Hampshire. No sé cuánto tiempo tardaré en volver, pero estaré de regreso antes de esa maldita cena familiar. ¿Cuándo es? ¿El viernes? Llama a cualquiera de estos tipos, especialmente a Clearwater, si lo necesitas.

Otra vez la había espabilado. Se marchaba.

—No estoy completamente indefensa, sabes —dijo agudamente, soltando su mano de la de él.

Tocó delicadamente su mejilla con un dedo.

—Permíteme mi papel como caballero andante, Bella. Tengo que reparar diez años de negligencia.

Colocó el dedo bajo su barbilla y besó sus labios. Podía suponer que se trataba de un saludo formal, pero entonces sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de ella y los suyos treparon en contra de su voluntad hacia sus hombros, y se convirtió en algo mucho más serio. Nunca antes se habían besado de esta manera.

Se sintió maravillosamente encerrada entre sus brazos. Sus dedos se movieron hacia su suave cabello, deleitándose con la cálida suavidad. Sus labios eran suaves contra los más firmes de él, moviéndose sensualmente en respuesta. Un maravilloso sabor se mezcló con el suyo. Su lengua tímidamente comenzaba a unirse en la exploración con la de él, cuando este retrocedió y la miró escudriñándola como si fuera a decir algo importante.

Con sus manos aún acunando su cara echó a andar.

—Deseo… —pero entonces suspiró y la dejó ir—. Es tarde, Bella. Debes estar muy cansada. Buenas noches, querida. Duerme bien.

Creyó haber notado cierta renuencia en él, como para cambiar de dirección antes de regresar al comedor.

Por un momento la había deseado. A ella, a ninguna otra mujer.

El poder del alcohol, se dijo Bella a sí misma cuando subía las escaleras. ¿Pero no dicen _en vino veritas?_ Tampoco había sido inmune a los efectos. Si viniera a su cama esta noche, pensó, y la tomara en sus brazos, si despeinara su pelo y la besara como quería ser besada, entonces no habría encontrado tan difícil responderle. No, no lo habría encontrado difícil del todo.

Edward volvió al comedor y confiscó el oporto, pidiendo cerveza y café en su lugar, a pesar de las protestas de sus amigos. Cuando estuvieron servidos pidió su atención.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer otra vez —explicó.

—¿Trabajo? —preguntó retraídamente Quil.

—Cristo, Eddie, la última vez que la Manada entró en acción, estábamos en sexto, cuando el viejo gruñon de Cayo decidió fastidiar a Sam —el motivo era que no le gustaba el Irlandés.

Miles se echo a reír.

—¿Me pregunto si llegó a saber quién tiñó de verde todas sus camisas y corbatas verdes para el día de San Patricio?

Edward sonrió ampliamente.

—Lo llegó a saber, pero se percató que sería peor si no guardaba silencio. Entonces teníamos realmente una reputación.

—¿Qué deseas ahora de nosotros? —preguntó Lord Clearwater.

Edward jugueteó con su taza durante un momento, y ese instante de abstracción atípica captó la atención de todos los integrantes de la mesa.

—He emprendido una misión para el país —dijo al fin—. El gobierno cree que se está fraguando un complot para liberar a Napoleón y restablecer su imperio.

Hubo exclamaciones de horror e incredulidad en el grupo.

—Que lo condenen al infierno —exclamó Quil—. ¡No soportaré más su locura! —había servido en la Península antes de dejar su cargo el año anterior.

—Por supuesto que haremos cualquier cosa para ayudar, Eddie —dijo el marqués—. Como uno que no puede ir a luchar, me encantaría una oportunidad de dar un golpe al Corso.

Edward vio la aceptación alrededor de la mesa.

—Gracias. Pero antes de que os comprometáis —dijo bruscamente—, debo contar mi misión. No es, de hecho, una tarea muy noble. La persona más prominente en este complot parece ser una francesa llamada Tanya Denali. Es una aventurera, y una con mucho éxito. La conocí hace cuatro años en Viena. Fuimos, de hecho, amantes —continuó enfrentándose a las miradas de sus amigos cuando dijo—. Es mi tarea seducirla otra vez y usar mi influencia para persuadirla a abandonar el complot y traicionar a los líderes.

Silencio.

Luego Lord Clearwater habló.

—Pero Eddie, ¿qué pasa con tu esposa?

Edward enrojeció ligeramente y por fin apartó la mirada.

—No sería la primera esposa que se encontraría con que su marido tiene una amante. Espero, sin embargo, que no necesite saberlo nunca —los enfrentó otra vez—. Si como sospecho, todo lo anterior es un error, debo descubrirlo. Si no lo es, entonces estoy seguro de que pronto podré persuadir a Tanya para que traicione a sus colegas por dinero, el cual el gobierno está dispuesto a proporcionar. Es amoral. No sabe el significado de lo que es la lealtad.

Fue Sir Jacob quién dijo en alto sus pensamientos.

—¿No podrías haber esperado a celebrar la boda hasta que este asunto estuviera resuelto, Eddie?

—No —dijo rotundamente—. Bella espera un niño.

El silencio resultante fue arruinado otra vez por Lord Clearwater, hablando con delicadeza.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos, Eddie? Ayudaremos de cualquier forma que podamos.

El marqués añadió.

—¿Supongo que tu francesa no sucumbiría con uno de nosotros a cambio? Podría soportar tal sacrificio…

Edward sonrió ante eso.

—No, no tengo miedo, nunca de ti, Emmett. Aunque todos sois bienvenidos para probar si lo deseáis. Aparentemente ha abierto un establecimiento en la ciudad, un burdel, para ser preciso. Es su forma usual. Será un lugar bien dirigido, lo aseguro. Recientemente también ha adquirido una casa de campo cerca de Tacoma, donde serán pocos los visitantes. He recibido una invitación ya y me voy mañana —miró alrededor hacia sus amigos. Lo miraban con algunas dudas—. Lo que os pido primero es vuestro apoyo para Bella. Conoce a pocas personas en la ciudad. Si podéis escoltarla y aparecer en los acontecimientos sociales, entonces presentarla a vuestras familias, no advertirá la ausencia de su simple marido. Si no puedo terminar este asunto en los próximos días, después me gustaría que alguno venga conmigo al establecimiento de Tanya de vez en cuando. Me daréis apoyo moral, y quizá en grupo mi atención hacia la mujer no será tan obvia.

Vaciló ligeramente y los sopesó.

—También —dijo—, seréis cómplices del engaño. Me gustaría utilizaros como excusa por mi negligencia con Bella. Si el asunto se alarga, entonces vamos a tener una gran cantidad de tardes de solteros.

Se sentó de nuevo a esperar su juicio. Los caballeros se miraron ansiosamente los unos a los otros y a su líder.

Haciendo rodar una nuez hacia adelante entre sus dedos, el Sam Uhley dijo.

—En resumen, estoy seguro que la Península fue más fácil que lo que estás haciendo.

Edward le sonrió.

—Con seguridad lo habría escogido.

—A menos que puedas terminar la misión rápidamente —dijo Lord Clearwater—, Bella no puede ayudar pero se sentirá muy dolida, Eddie.

Edward encontró los ojos de su amigo.

—El matrimonio no armoniza con el amor, Seth. Es una mujer sensata y entiende las costumbres de moda. Si resulta dañada, entonces la resarciré. Mi preocupación principal es que no se sienta avergonzada. Espero que mi comportamiento no se comente entre la sociedad refinada.

Seth negó con la cabeza ante su optimismo, pero otra vez ofreció su apoyo y los demás lo secundaron.

Edward sonrió con alivio.

—Gracias. Sé que esto no parece heroico, pero es un servicio de la misma clase y estará pronto encima.

* * *

><p><strong>* Almack's<strong> * Fue uno de los primeros clubes en Londres que daba la bienvenida a hombres y mujeres a la vez. La gente iba a Almack´s para ver y ser visto, para afirmar su posición en la categoría más alta de la clase social y entretejer una red con otros de su misma casta. En segundo lugar, allí acudían los caballeros en busca de novias de una posición conveniente, lo que convirtió Almack´s en uno de los mercados matrimoniales más conocido. Hacia 1790, ser una debutante, una vez presentada en la corte, costaba bastante poco, ya que la corte del Rey estaba considerada con un grupo mohoso y sin clase. En cambio, las madres buscaban oportunidades para sus hijas recién presentadas cazando tarjetas de bailes a los jóvenes casaderos.


	8. Secretos a voces

**_Nada es mío, tan sólo el placer del adaptar_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 7: Secretos a voces<strong>

Como había predicho, Edward ya se había ido cuando Bella se levantó la mañana siguiente. Había dormido más de lo normal y despertó con una tirantez en la cabeza que achacó a los efectos secundarios del vino. Quizás también fuera el poso del vino lo que la hacía sentirse deprimida. O quizás era el hecho de que su marido, esa nueva pero ya vital parte de su vida, no estaba presente.

_Vamos, jovencita_, se dijo mientras se restregaba la cara y aclaraba la boca, _esto no lleva a nada. No le harás ningún favor si cada vez que se va lejos del hogar te quedas toda decaída._

Al desayunar, analizó resuelta su vida, buscando solamente lo positivo.

No podía negar que el reciente cambio había sido asombroso y para mejor. Supuso que una verdadera dama se habría sentido tan deshecha por todo lo sucedido que la recuperación habría sido larga y difícil. Quizás su madre había tenido razón al lamentarse que nunca sería una verdadera dama, que carecía de sensibilidad. Esa noche horrible, sin embargo, siempre había parecido ser una pesadilla más que realidad, y desde su matrimonio solamente había tenido un mal sueño sobre ello. No tenía mucha dificultad en empujarlo a la esquina oscura de la mente donde se almacenaban tales acontecimientos desagradables.

Solamente como resultado de esa noche, ahora era una mujer independiente, o con tanta independencia como era posible dentro del matrimonio. No, consideró, bastante más. Pocas mujeres tenían maridos tan insistentes en la libertad de sus esposas.

Tenía un marido bueno y atento, bastante más que eso también, apuntó su honradez. Tenía una casa encantadora, un vestuario a la moda y tanto dinero que no sabía en qué gastarlo. Podía pedir su carruaje o pasar el día en cama; salir y comprar cualquier cosa que se le antojase o encargar algún artículo fabuloso especialmente diseñado para su gusto.

¿Y qué debía por todo aquello?, consideró mientras revolvía el té. Todo el pago requerido era que fuese una esposa que no hiciese exigencias.

Si su marido era un manipulador listo, no parecía utilizar sus mañas en detrimento suyo. No debía estar tan resentida por ello. Tampoco debía empezar a decaer cada vez que se fuera, ni sentirse dolida si no le contaba todos sus negocios. Por encima de todo, nunca debía mostrar que sabía que tenía una amante, y mucho menos que le importaba.

A su mente le llevó algunos minutos manejar esto a su satisfacción, pero al final sintió que lo había conseguido. Se dijo con valentía que incluso si trajese a Madame Tanya a casa para cenar, ella ni parpadearía.

Habiéndose ocupado de todo eso, Bella tenía planes que hacer. No era suficiente, sabía, quedarse sentada en casa y ser complaciente. Edward tenía que ver que vivía feliz su propia vida y se había hecho un lugar en sociedad.

Su resolución casi falló con ese pensamiento. La hermana de James Swan... Bien, ya podía dejar a un lado todo pensamiento sobre Almack's, de eso estaba segura. Se rió entre dientes al recordar el horror que habían expresado los jóvenes ayer por la noche al pensar en mercado matrimonial, y aquí estaba ella, deseando poder ganarse la entrada.

Entonces, con un pedazo de tostada a medio camino de la boca, pensó en las tías Esme y Emly, quienes se movían en los mejores círculos. ¿Le ayudarían? No estaba muy segura. Sin embargo, si encontrase una manera de utilizar su rivalidad, puede que estuviesen dispuestas a intentarlo.

¿Cuál sería el truco para conseguirlo? Si iba a una antes que la otra corría el riesgo de que la desairada se ofendiese. Deseaba poder consultar con su enrevesado marido, pero estaba fuera de la ciudad y esto tenía que estar dispuesto inmediatamente.

¿Lord Cullen? No estaba feliz con la idea de buscar su ayuda. Por otra parte, sentía que debía hacer algo para compensar sus acciones, incluso si parecía inverosímil que las fuese a reconocer. Con una inclinación de cabeza, puso la comida a un lado y fue a la biblioteca a escribir una nota pidiéndole que la visitase a su conveniencia.

También se hizo una nota para pedir material de escritorio personal.

Claramente, Lord Cullen no sentía la incomodidad de su situación. Llegó en sólo una hora.

Ella cortó brevemente las preguntas sobre su bienestar y le expuso su idea.

—Sí —dijo—. Tiene razón en que ellas podrían conseguirlo, poniéndole empeño. Tía Esme es muy íntima de los Drummond-Burrell. Si alguien puede meterte en Almack's es ella. Y tía Emily está extremadamente bien conectada.

Se quedó en silencio, considerando, mordiéndose los labios. Se encontró agradeciéndole a los cielos que Edward no tuviese hábitos tan irritantes. Obviamente era eficaz, pero para no permitirle tomar decisiones.

—La única manera —dijo por fin—, es darles tareas separadas, y recalcar cómo la otra no podría hacerlo. Tía Esme puede encargarse de conseguirte la entrada en Almack's. Es seguro que tía Emily nunca podría conseguirlo. Pero podría pedirle a tía Emily que dé una fiesta para usted. Organiza hermosos entretenimientos, únicamente porque tiene un personal excelente y sus invitaciones raramente se rechazan. Los invitados son un grupo selecto, sólo los más correctos, por supuesto, pero justo del tipo de los que necesita conocer.

—Entonces, ¿qué tengo que hacer? —le preguntó.

—Nada. Déjemelo a mí. Creo que puedo llevar el engaño. Sólo esté preparada para actuar lo más correcta y apreciativa que pueda.

Se levantó para marcharse, pero vaciló en la puerta. Sabía que venía algo que lo hacía sentir incómodo. Se preguntaba si por fin le iba a expresar remordimiento.

—Sobre su hermano... —dijo.

—¿Sí?

—No sentirá necesario tener mucho que ver con él, ¿no? Sé que es su única familia...

Bella se dio cuenta que era poco realista esperar que alguna vez se refiriera a esa noche terrible. Probablemente la había limpiado de su mente. En conjunto, no estaba apesadumbrada. No tenía idea de cómo debería responder.

—James es un sapo —dijo con rotundidad—. No deseo volver a verlo.

—Bien, bien. Eddie dijo que lo manejaría, así que supongo que no le molestará...

—No creo que lo haga —dijo—, sobre todo ahora que debe estar moviéndose para hacerse cargo de mi parte de nuestra herencia. Debe serle suficiente para un año o así, si sus deudas no son demasiado enormes.

Él palideció ante esto.

—Tendrá que probar que ha roto los términos del testamento. Me pregunto cuál...

_Cuál será su queja_, terminó Bella silenciosamente. Lo tranquilizó.

—Mi "fuga" será excusa suficiente si no le disputo el asunto, y no lo haré.

—Puede haber papeles legales —dijo—. No haga nada sin consultar a Eddie, ¿vale?

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Dónde está mi hermano?

El corazón de Bella se hundió. Había dudado que pudiese evitar la pregunta, pero había tenido esperanzas.

—Ha tenido que salir de la ciudad durante algunos días. Se fue esta mañana.

Sus labios se apretaron como siempre sucedía cuando estaba molesto.

—¿Qué podía ser tan importante…?

—Eran negocios que había arreglado hacía tiempo —interrumpió tranquilamente—. Estará de vuelta para la reunión familiar del viernes.

—Dice que lo hará. ¡Está realmente muy mal! Dejarla en una casa extraña así, hacer todos estos preparativos sin ninguna ayuda cuando debe saber lo poco acostumbrada que está a todo esto…

—No creo que vaya a romper su palabra, Lord Cullen —interrumpió Bella antes de que su paciencia se acabase y dijese cosas que mejor se quedaban sin decir—. Soy una persona bastante independiente, y me siento totalmente feliz por haberme quedado para arreglar mi vida a mi entera satisfacción. Es un lujo que nunca he tenido antes, o por lo menos no con el dinero para hacer la situación cómoda. Si necesitase ayuda —agregó diplomática—, estoy segura que usted sería más capaz que él de ayudarme con estos asuntos sociales.

Con esto se retiró feliz a su destino. Bella pensó con pesar que tenía pocas razones para quejarse de su marido por manipular a la gente como marionetas cuando estaba copiando tan asiduamente la técnica.

Aún así fue un alivio librarse del conde y haber evitado la peor pregunta, referida al paradero de Edward. Solamente sabía que estaba en Hampshire, un condado que se extendía hasta la costa. Sabía que habría visto su ignorancia como otra afrenta para ella y otra causa para quejarse a su hermano.

¿Una esposa tenía derecho a saber? ¿Y si hubiera algún desastre en la familia, no se esperaría que lo mandase llamar?

Dejó el problema a un lado de momento y comenzó su ataque a la Sociedad. Ordenó el carruaje y a Jane para acompañarla, y salió para abrir una suscripción en Hookham's. Siempre estaba la oportunidad de que al moverse en los círculos adecuados se pudiese encontrar con alguna conocida de sus días de escuela, aunque como Miss Swan no atraía los niveles más altos de la sociedad. Había sido elegida para Bella debido a sus bajos honorarios.

De hecho, no encontró ninguna amiga de la escuela en aquel elegante y altivo establecimiento, y salió con libros y no personas conocidas. Eso no la sorprendió, y por lo menos tenía el tan deseado _Gaiour_.

Cuando volvió a casa envió a Ben, el lacayo, a encargar tarjetas para su marido y ella. Cuando dejase tarjetas suyas se esperaría que dejase una de su marido para el amo de la casa, y Bella no tenía forma de saber si Edward tenía suficientes. También solicitó estilos de material de escritorio para considerarlos.

Envió una orden bancaria a un florista recomendado por la Sra. Cope, para que siempre hubiese flores frescas en las salas de estar. Invadió los tesoros almacenados de su marido de una manera más sistemática, encontrando artículos convenientes para ser mostrados.

Finalmente convocó a un decorador y un ebanista para el día siguiente. Por el gusto que había demostrado Edward hasta ahora en la casa, sabía que podría ser mejor esperar a que volviese, pero sintió que la tendencia a esperar siempre su consejo no era saludable.

Entonces, satisfecha con el trabajo de ese día, se permitió relajarse con Lord Byron.

Al día siguiente Lords Seth Claerwater la visitó con su hermana, Miss Leah. Sin duda, fue con intención amable, pero Leah resultó ser una intelectual mordaz con un espíritu prosélito. Bella aceptó la invitación a una tarde literaria que la dama iba a celebrar la semana próxima, pero condicionalmente, ya que el orador era al parecer Mr. Walker, el autor de un análisis crítico de la filosofía de Lord Bacon. Bella estaba segura que debería estar fascinada por tal tema, pero no pudo reunir mucho entusiasmo.

Estuvo más contenta cuando se encontró con Lord Quil Ateara en Green Park y fue presentada a su prima, Kim. Esto también dio lugar a una promesa de invitaciones para una pequeña velada planeada la semana próxima, una que Bella podía esperar con ganas, ya que la dama era tan animada e ingeniosa que estaba segura que sus entretenimientos serían encantadores.

Sin embargo, no había posibilidad de desarrollar una amistad. Bella había pensado que la dama era simplemente regordeta, pero Lady Ateara le confió que se iba a ir de Londres en unas semanas, estando otra vez —emitió un suspiro— en una condición interesante.

—Como siempre en la temporada —se lamentó la mujer.

Después, Bella recibió una invitación a una fiesta teatral dada por Lady Marie McCarthy, la hermana del marques de Goat Rocks. La invitación fue traída por Lord Emmett, junto con la oferta de escoltarla.

—¿Y qué le dijo a su hermana, milord? —preguntó Isabella, sorprendida de ser reconocida por semejante miembro de la alta aristocracia.

—La verdad —dijo con una sonrisa—. Que eres nueva en la ciudad y necesitas introducciones. Tiene muy buen corazón —con un centelleo travieso agregó—. Si vienes, verás a Rosalie Hale.

—¿En la fiesta de tu hermana? —preguntó Bella con asombro.

Él rió.

—En el escenario. La señora Rosalie Hale, la Paloma Blanca de Rochester.

Bella encontró cariñoso su reconocimiento orgulloso de la mujer, y tuvo que admitir que le había picado la curiosidad. Tenía un interés mórbido en el tema de las amantes.

Lady Marie demostró ser una agradable mujer unos diez años más mayor que su hermano. Guardaba poca semejanza con su apuesto hermano, siendo de cabellos castaños y tez amarillenta, pero era impresionantemente elegante. No importaba lo que le hubiese dicho a Lord Emmett, Bella se dio cuenta del intenso escrutinio al que la sometió antes de empezarle a caer bien a la mujer. Sin embargo, a partir de ese momento, todo el mundo en la fiesta fue muy agradable.

Bella comenzó a pensar que quizás pudiera ser capaz de establecerse en Sociedad sólo por su buen comportamiento… con el apoyo del nombre Masen y la ayuda de la Manada de los Lobos.

La obra era una comedia titulada _Esteban y Elizabetta_, con Rosalie Hale en el papel principal. La actriz era una criatura encantadora que, Bella rápidamente inspeccionó, había hecho característica suya el vestir siempre de blanco para combinar su cabello rubio platinado, casi blanco. De ahí su nombre: la Paloma Blanca. Era una actriz regular, pero su talento más grande consistía en una gran gracia de movimientos y una abundancia de encanto e ingenio que fácilmente cruzaba de las luces del escenario a la audiencia. El marqués miró a la mujer con cariñoso orgullo.

Bella reflexionó que su esposa, cuando finalmente eligiese una, haría frente a un desafío considerable. Después recordó a Edward y a su hermosa prostituta francesa y suspiró. ¿Cómo podía competir una mujer ordinaria?

Para cuando llegó el viernes, el día programado para la cena familiar y la vuelta de su marido, algunos de los proyectos de Bella estaban progresando. Había encargado los muebles para su dormitorio y decidido sobre su estilo y el del tocador. Había elegido una combinación de colores ligeros, para ser enriquecido por los nuevos muebles de amboina incrustada. Las nuevas tarjetas habían llegado, así que si tuviese ocasión de hacer visitas matutinas, podría hacerlo de la manera correcta.

Por último y más maravilloso, tras una dura entrevista con la formidable Lady Drummond—Burrell, le había sido prometida la entrada a Almack's. Lady Esme había llamado después para acentuar el trabajo hercúleo que había sido y para ordenar a Bella que estuviese segura de no presentar a su hermano a nadie. Aunque a Bella no le podía gustar su tía por matrimonio, había estado tan agradecida como cualquiera pudiese desear.

Debido a todo esto, Bella pudo saludar a su marido cuando volvió con la charla alegre que, esperaba, trasladase la impresión de que apenas había notado su ausencia.

Mientras Bella le servía té y seleccionaba pastas para colocar a su lado, le relató sus actividades.

—... y tu tía Emily está planeando un desayuno veneciano para mí la semana próxima. Para ti también, si puedes ir.

—¿Debo ir? —preguntó con una sonrisa perezosa. Ella se dio cuenta de que sus acciones lo satisfacían. Edward parecía un poco tenso cuando entró, pero ahora estaba relajado.

—Por supuesto que no, si no deseas ir. Es sobre todo para que pueda conocer al tipo de gente adecuada.

—Intentaré estar —prometió, pero sin entusiasmo.

—¿Recuerdas la cena familiar? —preguntó ansiosamente. Parecía que iba a caer dormido en cualquier momento—. Estoy segura de que preferirías una tarde tranquila en casa, pero no creo que podamos perdérnosla.

Edward se frotó la cara.

—Oh, sí, lo recuerdo. Si no fuese por eso habría retrasado mi vuelta algunos días. El negocio resultó no ser tan simple como esperaba —hubo una repentina crudeza en su expresión que le dijo que este "negocio" era más serio de lo que había supuesto. Y medio sospechaba que había estado con su amante.

—Estoy segura que esto es ridículo, Edward —dijo por culpa—, ¿pero puedo ayudarte de alguna forma?

Le sonrió directamente y el corazón de Bella hizo una pequeña danza.

—Gracias, querida, pero no. Es... un encargo para un amigo que tiene que arreglarse pronto. El único problema es que me forzará a descuidarte un poco más. Si pudieses soportar eso con amabilidad, es toda la ayuda que pido.

—Por supuesto. No te debes sentir obligado por mí.

Bella vaciló y después decidió que era un buen momento para plantearle un problema.

—Edward, lo siento si soy impertinente, ¿pero no sería prudente que me dijeses a dónde vas cuando te ausentas del hogar? ¿Y si hubiese una emergencia familiar? Me sentiría tonta si no supiese a dónde avisarte.

Nada más empezar supo que era lo incorrecto a decir. El humor se esfumó de la cara del joven y sus ojos se desviaron para estudiar el paisaje en la pared.

Cuando respondió, sin embargo, su voz sonó serena.

—Por supuesto. Tienes toda la razón. Debes perdonarme si a veces me olvido. Ser un marido es nuevo para mí.

Sus ojos volvieron a los de Bella, cogiéndola desprevenida. La expresión en ellos era ilegible pero de alguna manera perturbadora. Sospechó con sorpresa que simplemente no sabía qué decir después.

Se sentaron mirándose el uno al otro durante mucho tiempo.

Edward sacudió repentinamente la cabeza como si saliese de un sueño.

—Bella, mi cabeza está vagando, o es simplemente agotamiento. Perdóname, pero si debo brillar para los buitres de la familia creo que debería descansar un rato.

Se levantó de la silla en un movimiento suave y fluido, y se acercó para depositar un beso gentil sobre su mano.

—Si tienes un vestido que haga justicia a las perlas, creo que deberías llevarlas.

Con eso, la dejó. Bella se quedó considerando el encuentro, con las manos apoyadas en el regazo. De acuerdo con sus planes había ido bien, pero no pudo ocultarse que al final el ánimo de Edward no había estado calmado. ¿Era culpa suya o del fastidioso negocio que él había emprendido? Durante su corta relación, nunca lo había visto perder el control como hasta entonces.

Se había tomado su cansancio como el típico de una persona que acababa de viajar todo el día, pero no era así. Aquel levantamiento suave de la silla había expuesto el hecho de que no estaba físicamente cansado. Era una pesadez de espíritu lo que lo presionaba.

Bella suspiró. Sabía que no le gustaría verla melancólica por él. Incluso tendría que ocultarle la carga de su preocupación.

Jane y Bella trabajaron duramente en la preparación de la tarde. Bella sabía la imagen exacta que quería crear; algo agradablemente digno, pero con connotaciones sobrias, respetables.

El vestido de seda color marfil con bordado rosado, recomendado por Madame Alice como conveniente para las perlas, acababa de llegar. Bella quedó satisfecha al ver que el escote era moderadamente alto, aunque era tan amplio que las mangas abullonadas sólo le rozaban el borde de los hombros. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo vestida, se dio cuenta de que aunque había dos capas de tela, ésta era tan fina que podía ver la sombra de sus pezones por debajo. En un momento de pánico pensó en llevar una camisola, pero era claramente imposible, y Madame Alice nunca la perdonaría.

—Jane —susurró—. ¿Crees que este vestido es indecente?

—Oh, no, señora —dijo la muchacha con los ojos brillantes—. ¡Es maravilloso!

—Pero es... es _transparente_.

—No, no lo es señora —la aseguró Jane, tirando de la falda para ponerla recta—. De alguna forma lo sugiere, pero no lo es. Hará estallar los ojos del amo, seguro.

—Pero esta noche quiero estar respetable —se quejó Bella.

—Está respetable —manifestó la criada firmemente—. Sólo les dará ideas a los hombres. Y ése es problema de ellos, ¿no, señora?

Bella cedió por el momento. Ya vería lo que dijese su marido. Siempre tenía tiempo de cambiarse, pero no tenía otro vestido conveniente para las perlas. Eligió un peinado simple y solamente una pulsera tallada de marfil como adorno.

Entonces, esperando nerviosa la aprobación de su marido, incluso su admiración, golpeó ligeramente en la puerta del vestidor de Edward.

Ben lo abrió de par en par para que entrase, y vio a Edward sentado ante el espejo haciendo los ajustes finales a un pañuelo maravillosamente dispuesto, con los volantes de su camisa dificultando a sus dedos largos y expertos.

Entonces se levantó y se dio la vuelta, ágil y elegante en sus formales pantalones de rodilla. Bella, sin embargo, estaba concentrada en su cara. Primero, la tranquilizó ver restaurado su normal buen humor. Aquellos demonios que lo habían asaltado antes se habían ido. En segundo lugar, no demostró más que aprecio por su vestido.

—Esa debe ser una de obras de arte de Madame Alice —dijo con una sonrisa—. Comedido pero con un toque de maldad, sofisticado pero con algo fresco y joven. Y habría podido ser hecho para las perlas.

Permitió que su ayuda de cámara le pusiese un rico chaleco bordado y una ajustada chaqueta oscura. Entonces eligió algunos adornos, un anillo, y, negligentemente, un enorme alfiler de diamante para el pañuelo.

—¿Te haré justicia? —preguntó con una sonrisa, haciendo una pose.

Bella no pudo evitar reír de una manera que había olvidado, como lo hacían los niños, por simple alegría. De este humor Edward era un deleite, y temió que si él lo pidiera, le pondría su corazón para que lo usase como escalón. Oh, era peligroso lo que le hacía sentir este hombre.

Por un momento, encontrando sus ojos brillantes con destellos de esmeralda, Bella sintió que con sólo inclinarse tendría la luna en sus manos. En un momento, quizás en respuesta a lo que él vio en su cara, pasó de la brillantez a una cortesía amistosa. La oportunidad, si es que la había habido, se había ido.

O casi.

Todavía estaba de muy buen humor. Como niños, se apresuraron abajo para sacar el fabuloso collar, y después se pasaron quince minutos arreglándolo hasta su mejor aspecto. Finalmente se quedaron satisfechos con tres lazos que caían contra la piel femenina, brillando intensamente como un pálido amanecer. Edward enganchó el prendedor de diamantes que los sostendría juntos en la nuca de Bella.

Sus nervios, sensibilizados ya por el continuo recorrido de los dedos masculinos contra su piel, saltaron cuando sus labios se posaron donde habían estado los dedos. En el espejo, pudo verlo mirándole los hombros. Seguro que era dulzura lo que había en su cara.

Entonces levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos y una sombra los nubló.

Bella estaba en desventaja. No sabía nada de los hombres, de cómo se esperaba que se comportase incluso en circunstancias normales, por no hablar de este extraordinario matrimonio que había hecho. ¿Qué quería Edward de ella? Recordó la noche antes de que se fuese. ¿Esperaba que ahora respondiese tan calurosamente como había hecho entonces en el calor del vino? ¿Se suponía que tenía que girarse de cara al joven?

Pero lo que fuera que necesitase o esperase, el momento pasó. Edward se apartó y llamó para que les trajesen los abrigos. Pronto estaban de camino a la mansión de Lord Cullen.

Pasaron horas antes de que Bella volviese a tener tiempo para una introspección. Había veinte parientes reunidos para examinarla, desde el abuelo de los gemelos, que claramente aterrorizaba a su hija, Mrs. Esme Cullen, a un grupo de primos jóvenes, incluyendo Rebeca y su hermano Brady.

Siempre que era posible Bella gravitaba al grupo más joven. Era menos probable que examinasen la historia de su vida. Se daba cuenta que Edward la observaba, y estaba segura que la rescataría si se desarrollasen problemas, pero estaba totalmente ocupado en encantar al grupo de mayores y sobrevivir a su inquisición por su manera de vida.

Sin embargo, como Bella mantuvo conciencia periférica de él, observó un momento extraño.

Miembros de varias ramas del clan de Cullen habían sido invitados para después de la cena, y entre éstos había dos jovenzuelos. Al entrar en la habitación la cara de Edward se congeló un mero segundo antes de entablar conversación con una tía abuela.

Bella esperó con impaciencia ser presentada a los recién llegados. Resultaron ser Paul y Jared Masen, un par de frívolos bastante agradables pero sin mayor importancia. Sólo pudo asumir que había un rencor de muchos años entre uno de ellos y su marido.

Esto pareció confirmado cuando observó a Paul mirándola con lo que parecía desprecio. Sin embargo cuando los jóvenes se acercaron a felicitar a Edward, no pudo detectar nada fuera de lo normal por parte de ninguno. Sabía que su marido disimulaba muy bien, pero no podía haber razón para que los dos dandis ocultasen algún mal sentimiento.

Sus nervios sobrecargados le debían estar jugando trucos.

Sin embargo, antes de que la tarde terminase, iba a aprender mucho más.

Cedric Masen, primo distante del conde que se había constituido historiador de la familia, insistió en llevarla a ver los varios retratos familiares en la casa. A Bella le pareció de lo más interesante.

Los rasgos de los gemelos parecían haber venido casi enteramente de su encantadora madre. Un retrato nupcial la mostraba sentada bajo un árbol frondoso, riéndose de las travesuras de un pequeño King Charles spaniel. Se parecía mucho a Edward en su divertido humor. El padre de los gemelos, nada divertido, de pie detrás de su esposa, tenía el cabello oscuro y facciones más pesadas. Si había alguna semejanza en sus hijos estaba en el conde, en su semblante serio.

Pasaron algunos bosquejos de Holbein que Cedric comentó eran de bastante interés. Desafortunadamente, las lámparas de aceite que colgaban no iluminaban la zona, por lo que se apresuró a encontrar velas suplementarias. Bella se quedó a solas un rato en la galería del segundo piso, que recorría tres lados del alto vestíbulo de entrada. Descubrió que en el vestíbulo se levantaba una magnífica claraboya que transmitía maravillosamente el sonido. Mientras esperaba oyó claramente las instrucciones en voz baja del mayordomo a los ocupados criados, y también algunos comentarios irreverentes de ellos.

Entonces, cuando empezó a pensar que tendría que abandonar a su guía y volver abajo, oyó las voces de Jared y Paul.

—Dios, Paul —dijo Jared con voz cansina—. Tuve que escapar un momento. El esfuerzo de no echarme a reír me está matando, vaya si lo hace.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es Edward Jodido Masen y su hermosa novia. Allí de pie actuando como el marido perfecto. ¡Hace ni dos días que lo encontré con otra potra en cierto lugar cercano a Denali Street! Parecía totalmente ridículo1 cuando entré. Le di un soplo, por supuesto. No le voy a chafar los planes, pero cuando Lady Esme empezó a decirme que estaba sentando la cabeza y que debería hacer lo mismo... Bien, casi dije "¡Dame una cosita como esa, y está hecho!"

—Dios, sí. Te refieres a Madame Tanya Denali, ¿no? ¿Quieres decir que estuviste en su pequeño establecimiento campestre? No sabía que ya estaba funcionando. Jared! Ojalá me llevases. ¡Va a ser _el_ lugar!

—Ciertamente, Paúl. Éste era el gran estreno. La fabulosa madame finalmente ha llegado, ya ves. Solamente fui hasta allí porque había ido al establecimiento de la ciudad con bastante regularidad. No paraban de decir lo genial que sería cuando viniese, y no estaban exagerando. ¡Menuda mujer! Sabes lo que te digo, te llevaré a su casa mañana. En el campo es sólo por invitación, por si no lo sabes.

—Maldita tu suerte, Jared. Pero seguro que no es tan malo que Masen esté allí. He oído a un montón de compañeros ir al de la ciudad para una tarde agradable. Sin usar las comodidades, ya sabes.

—Bastante cierto, Paul, pero te digo que yo no —hubo un cacareo de risa—. ¡Las rameras que había, Paul! Nunca has visto unas iguales. Nada de pequeñas perras de la calle. Los trucos que saben... Pero no, el querido primo Edward no estaba sólo bebiendo y escuchando música, créeme. _Él_ era el personal de la Madame. Un accesorio permanente. El hombre de la casa. No son nuevos conocidos. Los habituales Derby y Joan. Si crees que se está encariñando de _ésta_, tendrías que verlo con la _otra_.

Bella, congelada por esta conversación, recordó respirar. Realmente debería irse. Sabe Dios que más escucharía si permanecía... La necesidad de aprenderlo todo, cada amargo detalle, abrumó a su razón.

—¿Quieres decir que la madame es su amante? Es una carne más fuerte de la que me atrevería a manejar, por lo que he oído.

—Espera a conocerla, Paul. Una mirada de sus grandes ojos oscuros y estarás preparado para todo. Si me entiendes.

Los dos hombres se rieron con disimulo, pero entonces la voz de Mr. Yates se volvió pensativa al continuar.

—Pero no diría que era su amante, exactamente. Si me lo preguntas, _él_ es el ansioso por complacer. Está loco por ella, te digo, y personalmente no creo que sea algo sano. Lo dejará seco y se deshará de él.

—¡Por Dios, Jared, qué manera de ir!

Más risas envidiosas, enlazadas con lujuriosa envidia.

—Bueno, si alguien puede manejarla es el primo Edward. Las damas parecen derretirse a sus pies. Ojalá supiese el truco. No importa lo domesticada que la tenga, apuesto que su nueva esposa lo cortaría en pedazos si oyese hablar de sus aventuras, así que está en deuda conmigo. Me voy a asegurar que arregle algo especial de parte de la Madame. Sabes qué, Paul, te introduciré ahí. Conseguiremos dos bonitas...

En ese punto Bella se movió resuelta fuera de su alcance. Su corazón golpeaba violentamente y sus piernas se sentían tan débiles que se hundió en una silla próxima. No se sentía ultrajada. No tenía ninguna inclinación de "cortarlo en pedazos". Se sentía como si estuviese abandonada en un punto muerto emocional.

_Qué agotador para Edward_, pensó con desgana, _tener que mantener dos mujeres contentas. Debe cansarle incluso el encanto. No me extraña que pareciese gastado._

Madame Tanya Denali. La mujer en Volterra. Una mujer para enredar a hombres en nudos. Y aparentemente tenía a Edward totalmente atado. Bella había asumido que la mujer era su amante, pero de la manera normal. Había supuesto que la pondría en una pequeña casa en alguna parte y la visitaría de tiempo en tiempo.

Esta sirena, este objeto de adoración, no era para nada lo que había esperado. ¡La mujer llevaba un burdel!

Desesperadamente Bella no quería imaginarse a Edward postrándose por los favores de ninguna mujer, ni siquiera los suyos, y especialmente no de una como esa. Y mientras supuestamente había estado fuera por negocios, había estado con ella, adulándola, babeando por ella, sin duda.

Ahora la invadió la cólera. Le había _mentido_. Recordó las palabras del horrible Mr. Jared. "Las damas parecen derretirse a sus pies." Bien, pues esta no.

Bella no se vio capaz de hacer frente a Cedric Masen. Preferiría no enfrentarse a nadie, pero simplemente era imposible huir para lamerse las heridas. En lugar de eso volvió con rapidez abajo para ocultarse entre la muchedumbre. Allí podría ocultar sus sentimientos bajo la charla ociosa.

Pero Edward se dio cuenta.

Él se acercó con un vaso de vino para ella.

—¿El primo Cedric te dejó toda agotada, querida? —dijo con una sonrisa amistosa—. Está obsesionado con la historia familiar, pero sabe mucho. Aunque probablemente debería tomarse en pequeñas dosis.

Bella no supo cómo reaccionar y tomó la opción fácil.

—Estoy algo cansada. ¿Crees que nos podemos ir, Edward?

—Por supuesto. Si estás como esperamos, te tienes que cuidar.

Mientras se despedía y pedía sus abrigos, Bella disfrutó pensando en censurarle por su comportamiento. Aunque no lo haría. Había prometido no crear ese tipo de problemas, y sólo porque la situación había resultado ser ligeramente peor a la esperada, no era razón para romper su palabra.

Oh, pero se moría de ganas de decir algo, cualquier cosa, para romper la superficie lisa de su calma.

En el carruaje la tomó de la mano.

— ¿No fue tan malo, verdad?

Bella bloqueó el impulso de separarse.

—Oh, no —dijo tranquilamente—. Creo que están dispuestos a ser amables.

—¿Estás cansada, no? —Dijo con suavidad, alisando un mechón perdido en su frente—. Ven y ponte cómoda.

A pesar de una resistencia leve por su parte, la colocó cómodamente reclinada contra su hombro. Se dijo que sería raro rechazar tales atenciones amables. Pero la magia volvía a trabajar. A pesar de lo que había aprendido, estaba sucumbiendo a lo que parecía ser preocupación y cuidado genuinos. Admitió triste que probablemente aceptaría cualquier migaja, si era todo lo que podía conseguir.

Edward no la incomodó con conversación, simplemente la sujetó con seguridad contra el movimiento del carruaje. Bella recordó el extraño discurso en su propia cena sobre las mujeres que no querían ser esposas o madres. ¿Era esa Madame Denali? ¿La mujer prefería dirigir una casa de dudosa reputación a ser respetable? ¿Habría querido casarse con ella y lo habría rechazado? La francesa debía tener cerca de quince años más que él.

Bella odió pensar en Edward adulando a una mujer como esa y repentinamente decidió luchar contra ese encaprichamiento artificial. _Soy su esposa_, se recordó. _Eso me da una ventaja. Llevo un niño que aceptará como suyo. _

¿Pero podría competir con la fascinante francesa? No sabía nada de las artes sensuales que claramente estaban en las manos de la otra mujer. ¿Era la lujuria la única manera de atar a un hombre?

Si era así, pensó triste, ¿cómo podría ganar?

Cuando alcanzaron Quileute Street, Edward dijo.

—Ven, tenemos que llevarte a cama. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

El pensamiento de la cama se ligó a sus pensamientos anteriores y ella lo miró. No había nada amoroso o lujurioso en su cara, sólo amabilidad.

—No, gracias —dijo Bella—. Puedo arreglármelas perfectamente. No estoy agotada, sólo un poco cansada del escrutinio familiar.

—Bien, entonces —le devolvió una sonrisa—, quizás podríamos salir otra vez. Aún no es medianoche y tenemos invitaciones para bastantes fiestas.

—Que hemos rechazado.

El joven chasqueó los dedos.

—¿Crees que no nos dejarían pasar?

En momentos como esos parecía un niño revoltoso, y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

—Nunca impliqué que tuviese _tanta_ energía. Quiero mi cama, pero puedo arreglármelas para encontrar sola el camino.

Bella se dio cuenta de que sonaba como si lo estuviese rechazando, y se apresuró, ruborizándose.

—¿Por qué no sales si lo deseas...?

Se calló al pensar a donde iría probablemente. ¿Cómo podía una simple conversación estar tan llena de trampas?

Con rapidez le vino el pensamiento que si hiciese un cierto movimiento, le diese un cierto estímulo, quizás no saldría.

Dios sabe lo que Edward vio en su cara, porque frunció el ceño levemente y le tomó las manos.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa?

Ella se separó.

—¡Nada!

Edward le agarró las manos.

—_Es_ algo. Me gustaría que me lo contases —la miró más cerca—. ¿Esta tarde alguien te hizo algún comentario que te alteró?

—No, por supuesto que no —en un minuto lo adivinaría y le arrancaría la verdad. Una vez que el tema de su amante fuese público no volverían a estar en paz. Sabía lo que debería decir, aunque sería difícil.

Bella bajó la vista a uno de los botones de plata.

—Es sólo que parecía que otra vez te negaba nuestra cama, Edward —murmuró—. No quería que sonase así.

Cuando Edward le levantó la cara suavemente, Bella se sintió aliviada al ver sólo diversión en su mirada.

—Sé que no lo hiciste. ¿Crees que soy un monstruo para molestarte cuando estás tan cansada? De todas formas, para ser franco, también estoy bastante cansado. Vete subiendo, Bella. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer y entonces, si no te opones, me uniré a ti. La cama de día no es demasiado cómoda.

—Por supuesto —dijo apresuradamente, intentando no pensar por qué estaba tan cansado—. En una semana o dos mi propio dormitorio estará listo. Eso hará las cosas más fáciles

Con desesperación, supo que había vuelto a decir lo incorrecto. Con un precipitado "buenas noches", huyó.

Las lágrimas picaron sus ojos al apresurarse por las escaleras y entrar en su vestidor, en donde Jane la esperaba. La criada se preguntó obviamente por su angustia, aunque no le preguntó. Bella no quería que empezasen rumores de que su matrimonio era infeliz o que Edward no era bueno.

—Tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible, Jane —dijo Bella como explicación mientras la criada le retiraba las horquillas del cabello—. Simplemente átalo. Quiero meterme en cama.

Con compasión, la criada hizo lo que le pidió, y pronto Bella se quedó en el tenue silencio del cuarto. La débil luz nocturna era lo único que rompía la oscuridad y provocaba extrañas formas en el techo.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Demasiado pronto empezaría a engordar con el bebé como una sandia. Si quería atraer a su marido debía ser ahora. A veces la deseaba. Seguramente todo eso no era por estar fingiendo. Si lo satisficiese, ¿no abandonaría a esa otra mujer? ¿No estaría alegre por liberarse de una como esa?

Aunque, ¿podría hacerlo? ¿O los recuerdos de esa noche volverían para estropearlo?

Enredada en pensamientos embrollados y planes, se quedó dormida antes de que Edward se acostase.

Se despertó a la luz matutina y a Edward sonriendo y tirándole de la cinta que sujetaba su cabello chocolate. Le devolvió la sonrisa espontáneamente, satisfecha simplemente por tenerlo de vuelta en su vida.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó.

—Investigando. La pregunta es, si lo intento muy cuidadosamente, ¿puedo cubrir toda tu almohada con tu cabello?

Era como un niño jugando a un juego mientras sus dedos se movían por su cabello para separarlo. Bella se quedó quieta y lo miró. Le producía simple placer la línea limpia de su mandíbula y los suaves músculos de su cuello, las arrugas por la risa que enmarcaban su boca y los leves pliegues en las comisuras de sus ojos. Atrevida, dejó que sus ojos bajasen al moldeado perfecto de su pecho, liso y marrón. Sus dedos hormigueaban con el deseo de explorar esos contornos satinados, pero no era tan atrevida.

Eventualmente él dijo.

—Quieta. No te muevas.

—¿Pero cómo sabré si realmente lo has hecho? —preguntó, adoptando un tono juguetón para emparejar el suyo. Su corazón golpeaba y se sentía falta de aire.

Sus ojos eran cálidos con humor.

—Honor de un Masen. Aunque si mueves un solo músculo, lo estropearás.

Entonces bajó sus labios para besarla, y supo lo que iba a venir. _Oh, déjame hacerlo bien_, rogó.

Puesto que él lo deseaba, intentó permanecer quieta mientras sus labios hacían magia aterciopelada a su alrededor y sus manos empezaban a explorar su femenino cuerpo. Era difícil. Se sentía como si su rápido corazón fuese a sacudir su cuerpo, y sus manos estaban frustradas por sentir la piel de Edward.

El cuerpo del joven se movió complaciente para que Bella pudiese posar una mano en su torso sedoso y caliente. Trazó pequeños círculos con las yemas de los dedos por el puro placer que le producía.

Cuando los labios masculinos soltaron los suyos y se movieron a su oído, ella intentó pensar en algo que decir que le demostrase su estímulo.

—¿Apruebas mi camisón nuevo? —le preguntó. Su voz sonó susurrante y desmayada.

La prenda era de fina seda, adornada con cordones y cintas verdes de satén.

—Mucho mejor —aprobó Edward suavemente, deslizando un dedo en el bajo escote para jugar en los montículos de sus pechos.

Ella tragó pero mantuvo la cabeza quieta.

Animada por la calidez de sus ojos, se atrevió a deslizar la mano por su pecho y lo exploró con los dedos. Bella suspiró con la satisfacción que le daba. Qué extraño que una cosa tan simple pudiese sentirse tan maravillosa.

Edward le sonrió con sus ojos mientras su mano deslizaba la seda del hombro femenino para exponer enteramente un pecho. La mano exploradora de Bella se detuvo y lo miró. Los dedos del joven trazaban círculos en su pecho, acercándose cada vez más a su pezón. Con un esfuerzo consciente Bella se relajó y movió los dedos otra vez.

Él sonrió otra vez y bajó la cabeza a su pecho. Ante el tacto gentil de sus dientes ella jadeó, y un estremecimiento involuntario la recorrió.

—Lo siento —dijo Bella con rapidez. Pensaría que le causaba repulsión.

Edward levantó la vista.

—¿Por qué?

Ella no podía pensar qué decir.

—Yo... no tengo aversión a lo que estabas haciendo.

Los ojos del joven se llenaron de risa.

—¿Podría ser, dulce insensata, que quizás te gustase?

Ella empezó a asentir pero recordó su cabello.

—Sí... sí, creo que me gustó.

—Hmm. Si trabajamos un poco más en ello, quizás estés segura —comenzó otra vez la magia con sus labios, sus dientes y sus manos curiosas.

Pronto Bella encontró imposible quedarse quieta bajo sus expertas caricias. Se movió para dejar a sus propias manos y boca explorar sin habilidad o control consciente, sólo con necesidad. La realidad, los recuerdos, todas las preocupaciones diarias huyeron ante las sensaciones y deseos de la clase más inexplicable. Bella permitió que el instinto la llevase a tocar, besar y lamer la cálida piel masculina, mientras algo crecía en su interior. Algo de tremendo poder.

Barrida en una tormenta, la joven le hundió los dientes en el hombro. A Edward se le cortó la respiración y un resto de cordura volvió.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —gritó.

Edward se rió y la lanzó hacia arriba de modo que quedó sujeta sobre él, con su cabello cubriéndolos como una tienda.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó, con los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión.

—No lo sé —le contestó.

El cuerpo de la joven resonaba y dolía. Sus ojos se dieron un festín con la belleza masculina estirada debajo. Inconscientemente se humedeció los labios, y Edward dejó salir un suspiro estremecido.

La bajó lentamente, demostrando su fuerza, hasta que pudo lamer un pezón, ya hinchado por el deseo. Ella arqueó la espalda y gimió. Parecía que ya no tenía ningún control sobre sus acciones.

—Tienes hambre —murmuró—. Te alimentaré si prometes no morder.

Cuando la bajó, Bella lo besó por primera vez por iniciativa propia. Sus manos se movieron firmemente por la espalda de la joven y por sus redondeadas nalgas, presionándola hacia abajo contra él. Edward había dicho que ella tenía hambre, y de hecho, se sentía como si estuviese intentando consumirlo completamente.

Entonces le dio la vuelta. Lentamente introdujo su plenitud en la joven, y ella sintió cada centímetro. Lugares que Bella no conocía volvieron nuevamente a la vida. Descubrió el alimento que le había prometido, la unión que realmente había estado buscando, y el placer que había pensado que no era para ella.

Bella nunca había imaginado que tales sensaciones fuesen posibles. Había una necesidad que abarcaba el mundo entero, y un dolor que era placer exquisito. Había un lugar que temía y deseaba intensamente visitar.

Perdida en esta tierra extraña, se aterró, volteando su cabeza.

—No puedo... ¿Qué...? _¡Por favor!_

La trató con suavidad y la llevó a la cima. Nunca había soñado con lo que se encontró en ese vacío arremolinado. Se aferró a Edward como la única realidad, la desenfrenada respiración del joven emparejada a la suya, la carne masculina en su boca y bajo sus dedos que agarraban, el corazón golpeando con un ruido sordo al lado del suyo.

Cuando la realidad volvió se quedaron tumbados juntos. Bella temía la separación. ¿Cómo podrían alguna vez separarse? Sentía como si algo vital se fuese a perder. Eventualmente, sin embargo, se separaron, y le apartó suavemente los mechones húmedos de la cara para verla mejor. Bella no tenía ningún miedo de lo que él encontraría. No tenía necesidad de fingir.

—¿Es de esa manera siempre para un hombre? —preguntó

—De alguna forma, pero no realmente —dijo, con el dedo trazando la mandíbula de Bella—. Eres hermosa, esposa mía.

Nunca antes la había llamado así.

Intentó pensar en algo igualmente significativo para decir cuando él rodó de nuevo de espaldas para mirar fijamente el techo. Mirándolo un nudo se alojó en su garganta. Por su expresión pudo adivinar que los diablos estaban de vuelta. ¿Qué había hecho ella? ¿Qué había ido mal?

Bella puso una mano en su pecho. Ahora parecía perfectamente natural tocarlo de cualquier manera que desease.

—¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa?

Le cubrió la mano con la suya pero durante un momento no contestó. Entonces se giró para mirarla, sin restos de risa en su expresión.

—Bella —dijo apretándole la mano con la suya—. Recuerda esto. Eres la persona más importante de mi vida. Nunca intentaré lastimarte. Fallaré, pero por lo menos lo intentaré.

Liberó su mano y dejó que un dedo trazase líneas de amor sobre él.

—Supongo que de vez en cuando todos podemos hacer daño a otra gente, no importa lo buenas que sean nuestras intenciones.

La mano del joven volvió a cubrir la suya, deteniéndola.

—Recuerda —insistió—, que me importa.

—Por supuesto —dijo calmándolo—. Y a mí también me importa, así que perdonaré estos daños con los que me amenazas.

Le acercó su mano a la boca y le besó la palma. Su cara, sin embargo, estaba incluso más triste que antes. Bella sintió comenzar un escalofrío. Aquí estaba perdiendo una batalla, pero aún así no tenía idea de lo que pasaba.

—Voy a hacer que cumplas esa promesa de perdón —dijo, y después salió de la cama.

Bella se preguntó por un momento si iba a confesar tener una amante. Esperaba que sí. Podría perdonarlo, y entonces todo estaría acabado. Claramente ahora no necesitaba a la mujer.

Pero se acomodó en el traje y entró en su vestidor.

Bella se quedó otra vez intentando darle sentido a todo eso. Por un corto momento había pensado que todo iba a salir bien, que juntos habían encontrado la manera, pero no era así. Seguramente ahora estaba mejor, pero no tan perfecto como sentía que podría ser.

Bella suspiró y se dijo que mejor no esperar demasiado muy pronto. Hoy habían puesto los cimientos sobre los que seguramente podrían construir un palacio de placeres.

Lord Claerwater encontró a Edward en su puerta antes de haber acabado el desayuno. Compartió su comida con él.

—¿Problemas? —preguntó, llenándole una taza de café a su amigo.

Edward suspiró.

—Creo que he caminado alegremente a un atolladero, Seth. Por lo que puedo decir, esta conspiración quijotesca es real, y Tanya está demostrando ser tan fácil de dirigir como una anguila recién cogida.

Lord Clearwater rió.

—Debo confesar que parece haber una cierta justicia en que te encuentres contra una mujer a la que no puedas seducir inmediatamente.

Edward desmenuzó un pedazo de pan.

—No es un asunto de risa, Seth. ¿Qué voy a hacer con Bella? Le hice el amor esta mañana.

No fue el tema sino algo en el tono de su amigo lo que hizo que Seth enrojeciese levemente.

—¿Seguramente eso no es extraordinario?

Edward lo miró directamente.

—Sí lo es. He decidido, ya que obviamente voy a tener que pasar más tiempo cortejando a Tanya, maldita sea, que debo dejar a Bella totalmente sola. Hay algo repugnante en ir de la cama de una amante a la de la esposa. Pero simplemente me encontré... No estoy acostumbrado —dijo ferozmente—, a estar fuera de control.

Seth sabía que aunque Edward tenía un apetito potente para el amor, no se tomaba a las mujeres a la ligera y siempre las trataba con respeto. De alguna forma, podía entender su lío.

—¿Abandonarás el trabajo, entonces?

Edward seguía destruyendo más pan y no comiendo nada.

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Podría afrontar las consecuencias si esta maldita conspiración tiene éxito?

—Seguramente Jenks puede encontrar otra manera de evitarlo, ¿no?

Edward se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo al pan y miró los restos de un panecillo con exasperación.

—Tengo intención de visitarlo hoy para discutirlo, pero temo que no haya otra manera. Tanya es la única conexión con los líderes que conocemos hasta ahora. Ha intentado un acercamiento directo, e incluso un cierto hostigamiento, pero nada ha funcionado. Ella ha dejado claro que, por alguna razón, sólo tratará conmigo. ¡Voy a acabar como un loco de Bedlam!

A pesar de estar genuinamente preocupado, Lord Clearwater no pudo evitar hacer un comentario.

—Eso te pasa por ser un amante tan maravilloso —dijo.

Edward Masen le lanzó los restos de su panecillo a la cabeza.

1


End file.
